Forjando un futuro
by Yui Kusanagi
Summary: Ya han pasado 6 años desde Him fue derrotado y Mojo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, la paz en Tonwsville regresó, los RRBZ desean cambiar su reputación de villanos para poder vivir en paz. Pero un nuevo villano peor que Him aparecerá las PPGZ serán capaces de olvidar sus rencores y trabajar conjuntamente con los RRBZ para vencerlo.(BoomerxBubbles ButchxButtercup BombónxBrick).
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste intentare subir un capitulo a diario ya que tengo buena imaginación pero el tiempo es el que no se me da, si mas o menos parece interesarles espero que sigan disfrutando de sus capítulos hasta la próxima.

*PENSAMIENTO*

-DIALOGO-

 _NARRACCION HECHA POR MÍ_

Estos personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos son de pertenecientes a su respectivos autores, personajes sacados de la programación japoneza POWER PUFF GIRL Z

(POV BRICK)

En la ciudad de Tonwsviille ya han pasado 6 años desde que Him fue derrotado y la paz volvía a reinar Mojo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y nosotros los RRBZ habíamos decidido reparar el daño que habíamos cometido tratando de ayudar a la sociedad pero no hemos sido acogidos todavía, pero espero que pronto podamos ser aceptados tal vez así las cosas que creímos imposibles de para nosotros puedan volverse realidad o al menos una mínima posibilidad para alcanzar la felicidad.

El frío viento nocturno golpeaba mi cara, mientras cruzaba el cielo de la ciudad de Tonwsville y mi pensamiento no se acoplaba a mis acciones. -¡Rayos porque las cosas tienen que ser así! –bufé con cierto fastidio, mientras me dirigía a la ventana de una habitación en especial ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Y al mismo tiempo perturbar mi poca calma sin siquiera notarlo – susurre mientras ingresaba a la habitación de cierta chica de cabellos naranjas que había despertado en mí sentimientos que creí no existían. Mi querida Bombón al menos si existiera la reencarnación me gustaría que tú y yo pudiésemos estar juntos en esa otra vida y en las que quedan también –me acerqué al lado de la cama dónde ya hacía dormida mostrando ese hermoso rostro que parecía hecho de porcelana –esta es la única manera de verte de lo contrario ambos estaríamos heridos por la batalla –sonrió, y empiezo a caminar hacia la ventana no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a mi bella durmiente- adiós Bombón mañana también vendré como todas las noches –susurre y me dirigí a la guarida de Mojo.

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE MOJO)

Oye Butch, ¿qué crees que sale hacer Brick todas las noches? –pregunta un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Ah si él me contó que no te soporta y por eso a veces quiere permanecer lejos de ti –dice maliciosamente un chico de cabellos azabaches agarrados en una pequeña coleta y un mechón que le cubría un ojo, sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro.

E..es..o no es verdad –haciendo un puchero al borde de las lágrimas contesta el rubio creyendo la broma de Butch

Jajaja –no aguanté la risa ante la expresión de Boomer - si serás un llorón jajaja.

No te burles de mí –contesté indignado ante la broma de de Bucth

¿Qué sucede aquí? –ingresa un chico de cabellos naranjas con una característica gorra propia de él- y con unos ojos color rojo

¡Brick! –Corre dónde su hermano- Butch dijo que me odiabas –mirándolo con ojos llorosos

Boomer no tengo humor para juegos como estos ya madura de una vez –dije algo fastidiado ante la manera tan infantil de ser de mi hermano.

Ni que fuera fruta –dijo Butch haciendo una de sus ridículas referencias -¿por qué tan amargado últimamente Brick? acaso tiene que ver con la líder de las súper bobas -le pregunté con miras de molestarlo

No solo reunía información y me sorprendí al enterarme de que Buttercup tenía muchos pretendientes eso es lo que me tiene así –dije tranquilamente y mire a Butch dándole a entender que yo ganaba ésta vez

Tsk –chasquee mi lengua algo molesto ante el comentario de Brick

Bueno es hora de reponer fuerzas mañana es un largo día en el que tenemos que seguir intentando limpiar nuestra mala reputación –digo a Boomer y Butch

Pues hasta ahora la gente todavía nos teme y nos odia creo que todo esto no sirve de nada Brick –dice desanimado Boomer

Ni siquiera se para que lo intentamos esos idiotas no nos entenderán nunca deberíamos simplemente abandonar este ideal y recorrer el mundo sin preocupaciones ni ataduras –dice Butch

Lo que hemos hecho no será fácil de olvidar además ….. *tal vez pueda que llegue a ser por lo menos su amigo* no quiero perder la oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado no por algo ya cumplí los 19 ya no soy un mocoso y ni ustedes deben comportarse como unos –dice dando por terminada la discusión.

(POV BOOMER)

Ya han pasado 6 años y las cosas no cambian a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos todos nos siguen teniendo miedo, además ella ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia tal vez la única manera de poder estar para siempre con ella y verla era seguir siendo enemigos –dije acostándome en una vieja cama que como pude la construí hace 4 años

Pero cosas digo ella nunca se hubiese fijado en mí ni siquiera me prestó mucha atención cuando éramos enemigos es decir no tengo nada bueno que ofrecerle –auto deprimiéndome parece que ya me había vuelto un experto en eso

Bubbles si te preguntará de que sí desearías ser por lo menos mi amiga que responderías –me hice la pregunta a mí mismo- esto no tiene caso –susurre mientras me quedaba dormido.

(POV BUTCH)

Tsk maldición ¿por qué me sigue dando coraje el saber que Buttercup tiene admiradores?, es decir eso era obvio de saber pero porque me enoje a lo qué Brick me lo afirmó –caminaba de un lado hacia a otro en mi supuesto cuarto

Tal vez es solo porque me gane en popularidad eso es.. –me dije Solo estoy celoso de que sea más famoso que yo –auto convenciéndome para no pensar en que podría haberme enamorado de mi ex enemiga

Sólo es eso no me gusta perder ante ella eso es –me tire sobre la cama que Brick hizo para mí debido a que no controlar mi fuerza y terminaba destruyendo las piezas siempre –hora de dormir


	2. Aclarando mis sentimientos

Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo este va dedicado a Laura249 , Ruka Jimotoraku y Anina18 por haberme animado a seguir subiendo capitulos en verdad gracias por ser las primeras personas interesadas.

*PENSAMIENTOS*

-DIALOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MÍ_

Todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia son propiedad de Toei Animation y todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autor. Sin más palabras que decirles les dejo la continuación hasta la próxima.

(POV BLOSSOM)

*¿Por qué había soñado con él?* -pensé mientras me estiraba en mi cama durante la mañana

mmm hoy día está haciendo un buen clima –asomándose en su ventana -*está sensación de nuevo* es como si pudiera sentir esa presencia molesta.

 _Los años le habían asentado bien a Blossom y no solo en su físico, sino también en su carácter y no era aquella chica enamoradiza de 12 años, a sus 18 años ya era toda una universitaria aunque los dulces todavía eran su debilidad, su cuerpo era el de una chica promedio ni más ni menos todo de acuerdo a su edad, su cabello largo de color naranja todavía seguía siendo sujetado en una coleta por su característico moño y sus ojos rosados eran hermosos que se podía ver la vitalidad en ellos._

Bien es hora de baño –dirigiéndose a la ducha.

(POV BUBBLES)

¡Buenos días abuelita! Te preparé el desayuno lo dejó en la mesa nos vemos –sale a toda marcha de la casa.

¡Santos cielos! –Sonríe la abuela- esta niña esta tan llena de vitalidad como siempre.

 _Bubbles por el contrario de Blossom parecía haber sido bendecida por los Dioses ya era hermosa a sus 12 años ahora la cantidad era astronómica, algo que no había cambiado a sus 18 años de edad, era su manera de sujetar su cabello rubio en dos lindas coletas que le llegaban ahora un poco más abajo del hombro haciendo contrastes con unos bellos ojos de color celestes._

Hoy me veré con Takaki-san espero que le guste lo que hize para él –esperando el metro mientras sujetaba una bolsa de regalo

(POV BUTTERCUP)

¡Que mugroso día! –bufé mientras me levantaba de mi cama –no sé para que tengo un despertador si nunca me levantó a la hora que le ubico.

 _A diferencia de las anteriores mencionadas Buttercup no había cambiado mucho su cuerpo no tan desarrollado como las otras dos consistían en unos pechos no muy grandes sino más bien aceptables colocándolo en términos para un hombre y sobre su afición por los deportes todavía existía es más logro ingresar a la universidad debido a una beca deportiva, sobre su cabello le gustaba seguir teniéndolo corto así no le estorbaba durante la actividad física al menos eso dice ella y sus hermosos ojos de color esmeralda que reflejaban esa energía nata de ella, en fin no había obtenido muchos avances en estos últimos 6 años._

Ya casi va siendo hora de que me vaya –empezando alistarme para irme trotando todo el camino a la universidad después de todo debo tener buena condición física –mmm creo que eso es todo comeré algo breve y luego me iré –bajando hacia la cocina nota como sus hermanos discutían por quién se quedaría con el plato de comida de ella

Yo opino que ninguno así que yo gano –comiendo rápidamente- bien es hora de irme adiós nos vemos –sale a toda prisa de su casa

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUBBLES)

Hola Takaki-san me da gusto verte mira hice esto para ti – _sonríe ansiosa_

Mmm un regalo para mí – _indiferentemente_

Sí lo hice pensando en ti – _mientras el color de sus mejillas se encendía con un bello rubor_

Entonces supongo que gracias – _sin sentir ni la más mínima consideración hacia ella_

De nada – _dijo Miyako sintiéndose un poco triste_

Bueno de que querías hablarme Miyako – _la voltea a mirar sin darle importancia a su expresión_

Mmm sobre eso etto –empezó a hablar nerviosamente –tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho así que yo…. – _fue interrumpida por las palabras de Takaki_

Miyako ya te dije que no te veo de esa manera solo te quiero como amiga – _dice fríamente_

Jeje si claro como amiga entiendo –lo mira y luego empieza a correr para que él no vea sus lágrimas- Adiós Takaki recordé que tengo clases nos vemos otro día – _le envía un mensaje_

No importa entiendo que estés ocupada pero no me lo tomes a mal sobre lo que te dije es solo que tus sentimientos no están claros como crees – _le envía un mensaje_

A que se refiere Takaki – _mientras las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus hermosas mejillas._

Una linda señorita no debe ahogar sus penas en llanto sabes – _le dice un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y unos ojos de color azul profundo que la miraban con ternura_

¿Tú eres? – _se levanta inmediatamente de la banca en dónde estaba sentada_

No te preocupes llorona no he venido a causar problemas – _le giña un ojo_

No soy ninguna llorona – _le dice haciendo un mohín_

Pues tu cara me dice lo contrario – _le dice divertidamente_

Eso no es verdad – _mirándolo_

Oye puedes decir Chi – _le pregunta_

Claro que puedo – _dice_

Haber – _dice el rubio_

Chi – _dice Miyako_

Así está mejor – _sonríe_

¿Eh? – _dice sin entender nada Miyako_

Es un conjuro mágico cada vez que estés triste si dices chi una sonrisa se dibujara automáticamente en tu rostro – _le explica_

Gracias Boomer – _sonríe Miyako_

De n..ad.a – _se sonroja y gira su rostro para que ella no lo note_ –ya me tengo que ir nos veremos otro día

Si nos veremos – _dice feliz Miyako_

Adiós – _Boomer sale corriendo del lugar sintiendo su corazón acelerado_ –*Bubbles eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en mi mugrosa vida por lo menos quiero estar cerca de ti como un amigo*

Ahora me siento mejor quién diría que un rowdy ruff boys me animaría el día – _me dirijo al metro para encaminarme a la universidad._

(MIENTRAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD)

Bueno al menos eh llegado a buena hora – _dice Momoko observando su reloj_

Hola Momo – _dice agitadamente Kaoru después de su recorrido hasta la universidad_

¡Oh Kaoru! – _la mira sonrientemente_ -¿por qué estás tan agitada?

¡Ah! Es que vine trotando desde mi casa – _dice indiferentemente_

¡Que vinistes qué! – _impresionada por fortaleza física de su amiga_

Y Miyako todavía no ha llegado – _buscándola con la mirada_

Pues todavía …. – _no acabó de decir la frase cuándo de repente aparece Miyako_

Muy buenos días Momoko y Kaoru como están – _dice muy feliz Miyako_

Pues muy bien – _le saluda con una efusivo abrazo_ \- por cierto parece que te ha ido bien verdad – _le dice Momoko esperando la noticia de que Takaki acepto ser su novio_

No él me rechazo de nuevo – _dice tristemente_

Ese tipo es un idiota no te merece – _dice Kaoru siendo tan insensible como siempre_

Oye no entiendes que es una situación muy frágil ten más tacto – _dice Momoko en forma de regaño a su amiga_

No importa Momoko creó que me siento mejor ahora – _sonríe_

¿Eh? – _dice Momoko sin entender lo que dice Miyako_

Bueno mientras estés bien el resto no importa – _dice sin tomarle importancia_

Si además creo que ya aclaré mis sentimientos correctamente solo espero que esta vez sean recibidos y aceptados – _sonríe Miyako mientras se dirige a su salón de clases_

No entendí nada esto sospechoso quiero saber de qué trata – _dice Momoko ya con mucha curiosidad_

Que no te han enseñado a no meterte en la vidas de otros – _suspira Kaoru sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su amiga_

No me estoy metiendo en la vida ajena de nadie solo me aseguro de que no tenga problemas con sus decisiones – _dice Momoko auto convencida de sus propias palabras_

Tu definitavemente no cambias – _Kaoru se marcha a su respestiva clase_ –nos vemos después de clases

Ok nos vemos – _se despide Momoko para luego también dirigirse a su clase_


	3. El mensaje de Brick

Hola a todos me disculpo por no haber subido los capitulos el internet me fallo pero ya volvi al juego aqui estoy de nuevo y sobre este capitulo no es emocionante pero mas adelante se pondra algo mas interesante.

Todos los personajes que veran a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de toei animation sin mas que decir espero que disfruten

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP. 3 EL MENSAJE DE BRICK**

 **(MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS)**

Oye Brick ¿dónde se metió el idiota de Boomer? – _preguntó Butch._

No lo sé, pero si tan preocupado estas qué tal si lo sales a buscar – _respondió Brick mientras volvía a la lectura._

Nah, no tengo ganas de buscarlo – _contestó para sentarse de un solo en un sillón viejo._

Pues ahora yo te ordeno que vayas y lo busques. – _le dijo Brick, cerrando su libro en señal de que era una orden._

Tsk ahora que se supone que debo ser niñera de Boomer – _dijo Butch, con cierto desagrado._

No te he preguntado si deseas serlo o no es tu problema, solo ve a buscarlo – _dijo Brick, volviendo a su lectura._

Lo que me faltaba – _se levantó bufeando del sillón y se encamino a buscar Boomer._

 **(CON BOOMER)**

*¿Por qué Bubbles estaría llorando?* - _se preguntaba un pensativo Boomer, sentado en la rama de unos de los árboles del parque._

Tsk – _chasqueaba la lengua con cierto fastidio Butch_ \- ¿en dónde se habrá metido ese tarado? – _mientras lo buscaba desde el cielo._

Ese no es Butch – _mirando hacia el cielo desde el árbol_ -¡Butch aquí estoy! – _haciéndole señas desde el árbol_

Te encontré – _se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el árbol y al momento que se intenta parar en la rama se le resbala un pie y cae en el suelo._

¡Mierda, loco! ¿Te caíste? – _dice Boomer desde el árbol observando a Butch tirado en el suelo._

¡No, maricón! estoy abrazando al suelo ven y úneteme – _respondió con sarcasmo Butch mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido_

Eso no parece entretenido Butch – _responde sin entender el sarcasmo de Butch_

Me sorprende que puedas alimentarte a ti mismo Boomer -_- - _lo mira desde abajo_ –oye retrasado vámonos a la guarida Brick me dijo que viniera a buscarte.

Y ¿por qué no solo me llamaste por el comunicador en vez de salir a buscarme? – _le pregunta Boomer a Butch._

P.. quería un poco de aire fresco – _se excusó Butch ante la brillante pregunta de su hermano_ -*maldito Brick te burlaste de mí, como es posible que yo no haya considerado la idea de llamarlo por el comunicador* - _se golpeó mentalmente Butch_

Ah bueno entonces eso explica todo vámonos o después Brick se enojara – _dice Boomer listo para emprender vuelo._

Si mejor vámonos rápido ya estoy ansioso por ver a Brick – _decía un malhumorado Butch también preparado para volar._

Espera un momento parece que llaman al comunicador – _dice mientras saca el comunicador que se encontraba en el centro de su cinturón_ -¡ah, Brick! Ya estábamos en camino hacia alla.

A ya solo llamaba para verificar – _dice Brick a través del comunicador, cuando de repente Butch le quita el comunicador a Boomer_

Maldito porque no solo llamaste a Boomer desde el comunicador si no que me obligaste a buscarlo – _decía un enojado Butch_

No se de lo que me hablas Butch solo regresen rápido tengo algo que comentarles a los dos – _dicho esto corta la comunicación Brick_

Oye viejo no se que pase entre ustedes pero ese comunicador es mío – _se lo arrancha Boomer volviendo a colocarlo en el cinturón_ –vamonos rápido – _sale volando._

Oye no me hables asi no eres mi jefe – _sale volando detrás de Butch_

 **(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE MOJO)**

Me pregunto qué pasará ahora para el alcalde quiere vernos _–caminaba de un lado a otro Brick esperando la llegada de sus hermanos._

Ya llegamos – _dicen al unisono Butch y Boomer._

Bien quiero saber que han hecho ultimamente como para que el alcalde haya extendido un documento a mi nombre solicitando mi presencia en la alcaldía -Dice Brick mientras observaba a sus hermanos.

Nosotros nada -responden al unísono

Más les vale que no me mientan por ahora me voy luego nos veremos y no se muevan de aquí no he termido de hablar con ustedes -sale Brick de la Guarida en dirección a la Alcaldía.

¿Estó me suena a pedo ajeno? -dice Butch sentandose en el sillón

Bueno solo nos queda esperar para saber que quiere el Alcalde con nosotros -dice Boomer sentandose en el suelo

* * *

bueno jeje creo que hasta aqui lo dejo pero no se preocupen en unas cuantas horas el proximo ya estara aqui solo ruego paciencia

ya veran que a partir de ahora la historia tomara forma.

Bueno adiós les quiero.


	4. Reunión de Líderes

Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo como prometi siento no haberlo subido rapido es que me distrage con otras cosas en el internet pero bueno ya me controle y por fin subi el capitulo.

todos los personajes que veran a continuacion pertenecen a Toei Animation sin mas que decir disfruten.

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 4 Reunión de Líderes**

 **(EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CON LAS CHICAS)**

Señorita Akatsutsumi por favor presentarse en la dirección en este momento –llamo por el micrófono la secretaria de la Universidad

¿Qué raro para que querrá verme el Director? –dijo Momoko preocupada

Apuesto a que es para decirte que eres demasiado inteligente como para seguir estudiando aquí –dijo Kaoru

Jeje lo que Kaoru quiso decir es que tal vez sea algo bueno Momoko –dijo de inmediato Miyako evitando una posible discusión

A ya veo –le sonrío Momoko a Miyako y luego vio a Kaoru y le dijo –o tal vez me llamen para que te asesore con tus clases Matsubara –después de decir eso se dirigió a la dirección

¿Qué dijiste Akatsutsumi? –gritó Kaoru mientras veía como se iba sonriente

Ya no es para tanto Kaoru vamos al bar –le dijo Miyako intentando calmarla

Tienes razón vamos al bar que me muero de hambre –caminando hacia el bar con Miyako

 **(CON MOMOKO "BLOSSOM")**

Permiso –toque la puerta de la dirección y luego ingrese

¡Oh señorita Akatsutsumi! –me dijo el director –que bueno que está aquí hay alguien que desea hablar con usted

Conmigo –mirando alrededor de la oficina cuando de pronto me encuentro con un rostro que no había visto en años desde mis tiempos de heroína –Señorita Bello

Hola Momoko tenemos que hablar así que pedí un permiso especial para ti acompáñame –me dijo la Srta. Bello

Está bien, hasta mañana Director –hice una reverencia y luego la seguí

¿De qué se trata todo esto señorita Bello? –algo impaciente por saber el tema

No hay porque apresurarse Blossom el alcalde te explicara todo cuando lleguemos –hace mucho que no me llamaban por Blossom y cuando la Srta. Bello lo menciono me di cuenta que se trataba de algo grave –Vamos Blossom el Sr. Alcalde nos espera –me dijo subiéndose a una limosina que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

Pero ¿por qué solo me llamaron a mí y a las chicas no? –pregunté mientras me subía en el auto

Solo te diré qué es una reunión de líderes –me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

¿Reunión de líderes? –dije casi inaudiblemente

Bien ya llegamos ahora vamos Blossom o llegaremos tarde –dijo la Srta. Bello bajándose de la limosina

Esta bien –la segui a la oficina del Alcalde

Sr. Alcalde ya estamos aquí permiso para ingresar –dijo la Srta. Bello

Adelante –respondió el Alcalde

Sr. Alcalde buenas tardes ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos –dije sonrientemente y luego me di cuenta que en la habitación habían más caras conocidas

¡Blossom! –dijo Poochie tirándose a mis brazos

¡Poochie! –dije muy feliz mientras lo atrapaba en mis brazos para luego dirigir mi atención a los demás presentes- Hola Profesor Utonio y Ken ha sido mucho tiempo desde que no les veo que ha ocurrido

Blossom sí que has cambiado –me dijo Ken

Blossom y tú no te quedas atrás Ken –le dije

Bien ahora solo falta esperar al último convocado y podremos comenzar –dijo el Alcalde

¿Falta alguien más? –pregunté esperando obtener respuesta

Pronto lo sabrás Blossom –me dijo el Profesor Utonio

 **(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BRICK)**

Espero que no sean malas noticias para nosotros o tal vez ya no quieren que estemos en Townsville –hablaba conmigo mismo mientras me dirigía a la alcaldía –y a parte estoy llegando tarde mejor ingreso por la ventana subir todas esas escaleras como ciudadano es una lata. –dije y luego me dirigí hacia la ventana de la alcaldía e ingresé por ella.

Lamento la demora es qu…e –me quede sin palabras cuando vi que unos ojos rosados se encontraron con mi mirada –Bloss..o.m

Bric..k –observe como sus labios hacían un esfuerzo para pronunciar mi nombre

Bien ahora si ya estamos todos –dijo el alcalde –todos por favor tomen asiento el Profesor Utonio tiene que explicar algo

* * *

?por qué Blossom y Brick estan en la alcaldía? ¿qué es lo que el profesor tiene que decir.?

todo esto y más se sabra en el proximo capitulo jeje soy mala con el suspenso XD

Jeje hasta aqui llego pero no se me aburran dentro de otras pocas horas subire el proximo.


	5. Una alianza poco usual

Hola perdón por el retraso pero es que estaba bastante ocupada con mi ropa pero bueno aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo y va dedicado a Sonia Maria797 gracias por animarme tambien asi que espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MÍ_

 _-_ DIALOGO-

Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no son de mi propiedad todos sus derechos le pertenecen a Toei Animation

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 5 Una alianza poco usual**

 **(EN LA ALCALDÍA)**

 _Todo estaba bien para Blossom hasta que llego él, si precisamente a la última persona que hubiese deseado ver, cómo podría mantenerse calmada ahora ante la presencia de su antiguo enemigo el que días de antaño le había hecho la vida de cuadrito, el tan solo hecho de verlo ya le implicaba una molestia, pero ahora tenía que soportar una reunión junto a él._

 _Por el lado de Brick se mantenía al margen no deseaba comenzar una batalla con la líder de las PPGZ porque la conocía mejor que nadie no por algo era su opuesto, sabía bien que cualquier palabra sea buena o mala ella lo tomaría como amenaza y se pondría a la defensiva cuestión de que a él respondería de la misma manera porque no soportaría que alguien le busque pelea sin razón y el quedarse con los brazos cruzados._

Primero ante que nada Blossom y Brick por favor necesitamos de su cooperación en esta reunión se muy bien que son los más capacitados para escuchar esto debido a que son los líderes de sus respectivos equipos y por eso pido dejar aún lado sus diferencias y prestarme un poco de su atención a lo siguiente –dijo el profesor Utonio

Esta bien espero que valga la pena –dijo Brick tomando asiento

Hmp –hizo de mal modo Blossom tomando un asiento al otro extremo de la oficina

Bueno entonces empezemos con la explicación –dijo el Profesor Utonio

….. –Brick y Blossom se miraron de reojo y luego voltearon sus miradas de nuevo hacia el Profesor Utonio

Verán hace 6 años cuando Him fue derrotado y enviado al espacio creímos que todo eso sería el fin de nuestras desgracias –se pausa y mira a Ken para que encienda el proyector –esto que ven aquí son cambios climáticos muy drásticos por un momento creí que tenía que ver con la deterioración del Ozono

O sea me llamaron para darme clases meteorológicas –dice un aburrido Brick

Continue Profesor –dice Blossom ignorando la presencia de Brick

Bien la forma en que derrotaron a Him fue con iceberg que se encontraba cerca de la costa verdad Blossom –dice el Profesor

Si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora –responde confundida

 ***Me muero no entiendo que hago yo aquí*** -piensa Brick intentando no dormirse del aburrimiento

Bueno verás Blossom Him no es el único que es capaz de controlar los rayos Z negros existe alguien que tiene la capacidad de llevarlos a otro nivel –dice seriamente el Profesor

¿Otro nivel? –repite Brick comenzando a interesarse en el tema

¿No puede ser posible? –decía preocupada Blossom

Lamentablemente si es posible encontré unos pergaminos en dónde hablan del origen de Him pero hay otro que habla de alguien superior a Him y el único que era capaz de despertar a este demonio era Him –dice el Profesor

Pero como pasó eso no se supone que ellas lo enviaron bien lejos –dice Brick

Bueno sí, pero el iceberg que ustedes tomaron de la costa no era uno normal desgraciadamente tenía que ver con el sello que sellaba a esta criatura y al momento de ponerlo en contacto con Him prácticamente lograron crear una brecha en ese sello –dice el Profesor

Ja así que ellas tuvieron la culpa de despertar a tal abominación –dice un arrogante Brick

¡Cállate Brick nosotras n sabíamos nada de eso! –se defendió Blossom

A mí nadie me hace callar rosadita –poniéndose también a la defensiva

Por favor chico cálmense todavía el Profesor no ha terminado de hablar –dijo Ken

Hmp –ambos se cruzan de brazos y se acomodan de nuevo en sus asientos

Bien entonces continúo –dijo el Profesor retomando el tema –el sello que sellaba esta criatura tiene que ver con el sexteto es una estrella china por si me entienden mejor –dijo el profesor mirando a ambos lideres

¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo y mis hermanos? –pregunta Brick

Bueno el sexteto solo se forma a partir de los opuestos y prácticamente tú y tus hermanos son los opuestos de las chicas ¿así qué? ….. –hace una pausa larga

Espere un momento Profesor no me diga que quieres que trabajemos con ellos –dice Blossom alteradamente levantándose de su asiento

…. –Brick se quedó sin palabras

Lamentablemente Blossom es la única solución que tenemos no podemos darnos el lujo de medir sus fuerza solamente con ustedes si los pergaminos dicen que es peor que el mismo Him no podemos tomarlo a la ligera sino más bien debemos seguir las enseñanzas de como derrotarlo –dice el Profesor Utonio intentando calmar a Blossom

¿Y no existe otra alternativa? –pregunta serenamente Brick

Como le acabo de decir a Blossom no la hay –reafirma el Profesor

Por favor Blossom y Brick es por el bien del mundo solo podemos confiar en ustedes –dice el Alcalde

Yo …. –iba a decir Brick cuando de pronto es interrumpido por Blossom

Acepto trabajar en conjunto con ellos si es por el bien de todos lo que sea –dice una determinada Blossom

 ***Blossom definitivamente ya no eres la misma que conoci en el pasado pero se nota que el sentimiento de poner los intereses de los demás por encima de los tuyo es una virtud que nunca cambiará en ti*** -piensa Brick mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios –entonces yo también acepto veo que no me queda de otra –dice con ese tono de arrogancia propio de él

Le estamos muy agradecidos chicos haremos todo lo posible por recompensarles –dijo el Alcalde

Bien pero eso no es todo chicos –dice un poco nervioso Ken escondiéndose detrás del Profesor

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntan al unísono

Pues verán chicos la cuestión es que…. –comienza a hablar Ken

¿Qué? –preguntan impacientemente

Tendrán que compartir el mismo techo y vivirán todos en el laboratorio –dice muy rápido y con miedo

QUEEEE! -dicen al unísono

* * *

Bien chicos hasta la proxima espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de mi historia gracias por su apoyo


	6. Los términos de la alianza

Hola a todos de nuevo aqui les traigo la continuación este capítulo va dedicado a ali-chan1234 gracias por el apoyo espero que puedas seguir leyendo mi historia

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIÁLOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MI_

Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 6 Los términos de la alianza**

 **"Continuando con lo anterior"**

Pero ¿por qué rayos tenemos que compartir techos con ellos? –dice una alterada Blossom

Oye rosadita relájate ni creas que me agrada la idea –dice Brick - ***esto es un sueño que alguien me despierte no puedo creer que tenga una oportunidad de estar cerca de ella***

Tú no me digas así que ese no es mi nombre –dice Blossom al punto del colapso

Como órdenes ¡chica perfección! –dice Brick burlándose

Hasta aquí llegaste eres hombre muerto –dijo una enojada Blossom cogiendo a Brick por el cuello de la camisa

Me gustas más cuando te enojas rosadita –dice Brick arrogantemente sin inmutarse

Tú eres un ***** -dijo Blossom sin pensarlo dos veces

Blossom cuida tu lenguaje frente el alcalde y Brick por favor ya no le provoques –dijo el Profesor serio

Jeje está bien Profesor como ordene –dijo Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado

Esta me las pagaras Brick –susurro Blossom

Como digas rosadita –le susurra Brick también

….. –ambos se alejan

Bien Profesor ¿por qué es necesario que vivamos en el laboratorio? –pregunta y calmada Blossom

Eso es muy fácil de explicar el motivo es … -mira a Brick –los RRBZ poseen los rayos z negros tanto como los blancos pero este mounstro puede manipular fácilmente a los z negro es por eso que necesito mantener vigilados a los chicos para ver si surge algún cambio porque esto podría alterar el plan y la otra es porque para formar el sexteto tienen que por lo menos tener un poco de empatía y créanme ustedes no tienen ni una pizca de eso ahora han entendido el motivo.

Imposible nosotras no podemos empatizar con ellos –dice Blossom

Entonces te reto –dice Brick a Blossom

¿Me retas a qué? –pregunta Blossom

A intentar soportarnos entre nosotros si pierdes harás lo que yo decida y si ganas yo haré lo que me pidas sin negarme –dice Brick - ***Vamos Blossom acepta el reto es la única manera que se me ocurrió de que no sonara tan sospechoso el que yo quiera convivir contigo***

Está bien acepto pero ganare y te arrepentirás de haberme conocido –dice muy confiada Blossom

Ya veremos quién gana rosadita –sonríe para sí mismo –entonces que no se diga más es hora de informar a mi equipo creo que ya puedo retirarme verdad

Yo también ya debo irme –dice Blossom

Está bien pueden retirarse –dice el alcalde

Les esperamos en casa –dice Poochie

Nos vemos –dice Ken

Solo espero que esto funcione –susurra el Profesor observando como Brick y Blossom se iban

Oye Brick mas te vale no interferir en el plan de lo contrario te daré una paliza –dice Blossom amenazadoramente

Tranquila rosadita la que debería de intentar no estorbar eres tú y tus amigas –dice Brick respondiendo a la amenaza de Blossom

No te atrevas a hablar de Bubbles y Buttercup –dice una irritada Blossom

Ves por esa actitud que tienes es que yo digo que ya gane el reto –sonríe Brick –nos vemos preciosa –emprende el vuelo y se va

 ***Ash quién se cree ese apestoso por supuesto que yo ganaré un momento él me dijo preciosa*** no me llames preciosa –grita desde el suelo

Al menos podré estar una temporada con ella –dice Brick mientras se dirigía a la guarida en dónde se encontraban sus hermanos

 **(EN LA GUARIDA DE MOJO)**

Oye Butch ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar a Brick –dice Boomer

Zzzzzzzz…. –y nuestro querido Butch ya estaba en el más allá

Butch….. butch ….. –dice intentando levantar a su hermano

Mmmm –se queja dormido Butch y de repente abraza a Boomer creyendo que era cierta chica –relájate nena –dice medio dormido

Oye Butch suéltame no soy una nena –dice Boomer intentando soltarse

Así que esto es lo que hacen cuando no estoy –dice Brick llegando de sorpresa

Brick viejo quítame a Butch –dice Boomer intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermano

Bueno solo lo hare porque tengo algo que decirles –se acerca a Butch y le da un buen zape –despierta Romeo que estas asfixiando a Julieta

¡Auch! eso me dolió –dice Butch despertándose y de repente ve a Boomer cerca de él y lo empuja –qué asco Boomer no te me acerques que yo no le voy a los chicos

¡hey! pero si el que me abrazo fuiste tú –dice Boomer defendiéndose

Yo jamás haría eso –dice Butch

¡Ya cállense los dos y prestemen atención! –dice Brick irritado

Brick ya llegastes -dice Butch

No soy un holograma –dice Brick con sarcasmo -¡por Dios Butch esa pregunta me la esperaba por parte de Boomer no de ti!

¿Yo qué …? –pregunta un confundido Boomer

¡Ya basta, esta estúpida charla termina aquí! –dice Brick ya muy irritado

¿Eso era lo qué nos quería decir Brick? –pregunta Boomer

Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas lo mato –dice Brick resignado a la estupidez de su hermano

¿Y bien para qué quería verte el alcalde? –pregunta Butch

Bueno de eso quería hablarles verán … -comienza a hablar Brick buscando las palabras correctas

….. –miran Boomer y Butch a Brick esperando a que continuara

Resulta que hay un villano peor que Him y pues el alcalde nos pidió ayuda –dice Brick

Pidió nuestra ayuda acaso las superbobas ya no prestan ese servicio –dice Butch

Eso no es todo me pidió que trabajaramos en conjunto con ellas –argumenta Brick

¡Qué te has vuelto loco ni se te ocurra sabes muy bien que eso es imposible! –dice Butch alterado

Entiendo entonces tenemos que trabajar en conjunto con ellas –dice calmado Boomer

¿Estás de acuerdo Boomer? –pregunta Brick sin terminar de creérsela

Bueno yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para limpiar nuestro nombre jeje –ríe nerviosamente Boomer

O_o yo necesito terapia –dice Butch

Ya no es para tanto además mírale el lado positivo al menos puedes intentar ganar fama y así vencerás en admiradores a Buttercup –dice Brick intentando convencer a su hermano

Eso no lo había pensado entonces también acepto –dice enérgico Butch

Pero … -dice Brick

¿Pero? –repiten Butch y Boomer en forma de pregunta

Eso no es todo todavía resulta que tenemos que compartir techo con ellas en el laboratorio para mejorar nuestra convivencia –dice Brick esperando la reacción de sus hermanos

¿Queeeeeé? -dicen al unísono

Bueno es que eso me dijeron chicos además no me importa mucho porque al menos viviremos más cómodamente en vez de esta `pocilga en la que estamos –intenta clamar Brick a sus hermanos

 ***No lo puedo creer eso significa que estaré cerca de Bubbles parece que al fin la suerte me sonríe*** -piensa ensoñadoramente Boomer

 ***eso solo significa que tendre que soportar a la pesada de Buttercup más de lo necesario esto ya se pone molesto para mí*** -piensa Butch

¿y bien que es lo que responde? –los mira Brick

Yo digo que no tengo problemas siempre y cuando estés ahí Brick –dice Boomer intentando no sonar sospechoso

Está bien Boomer ¿y tú? –dice Brick mirando a Butch

Mientras me den comida yo me uno –dice Butch ya resignado a que no se zafara de esta

Bien entonces recojan sus pertenencias chicos que nos vamos a nuestra nueva casa temporalmente –dice Brick

Seh seh –dice Butch mientras se encamina a recoger sus cosas

De acuerdo –dice con entusiasmo Boomer

Espero que mis hermanos se comporten –dice Brick para sí mismo

 **(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BLOSSOM)**

Ahora, ¿Cómo se los diré a las chicas esto es complicado? –dice una pensativa Blossom

* * *

¿cómo reaccionaran el resto de las chicas ante la noticia de Blossom? ¿aceptaran los terminos de la alianza?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo

Bueno hasta aquí llego aunque eso es obvio pero de igual manera lo escribo jeje espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de mi historia hasta la próxima


	7. Haciéndose notar

Hola disculpen que no haya subido nada ultimamente es que me acabo de mudar y no tengo internet todavia pero ya no falta mucho pra volver a tener internet gracias por todas sus visitas les agradezco

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIALOGO-

NARRACION HECHA POR MI

Todos los personajes que verán a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. Haciéndose notar**

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS)

Ahora, ¿Cómo se los diré a las chicas esto es complicado? –dice una pensativa Blossom

Oye Momoko espabila de una vez –dice Kaoru/Buttercup

¿Qué es lo que no ibas a decir Momoko? –dice Miyako/Bubbles

Bueno verán el alcalde pidió de nuestros servicios para derrotar a un ser que es peor que Him el Profesor había estado investigando al respecto –empieza a decir Momoko/Blossom

¿Qué hay alguien más fuerte que Him? –impresionada pregunta Miyako

De lujo eso no importa si es más fuerte o no, nosotras le daremos una patada en el trasero y se acabó ¿verdad? –dice emocionada Kaoru

No Kaoru no podemos vencerle nosotras solas al menos eso nos dijo el Profesor –dice Momoko

¿Les dijo? –pregunto Miyako

¿? –Kaoru mira a Momoko

Bueno es que a mí no fue a la única la que informaron del tema –titubea Momoko

¿a quién más le contaron? –pregunta Miyako

Bueno la otra persona fue ….. –Momoko traga saliva antes de decirlo- Brick de los rowdy ruff boys

¿queeeeé? –grita Kaoru

¿y por qué él? –pregunta tranquilamente Miyako

Primero Kaoru cálmate que eso es solo la punta del iceberg –dice Momoko

Esto es una broma ¿en qué esta pensando el alcalde al meter a esos pulgosos en este asunto? –dice enojada Kaoru

Kaoru cálmate un poco que Momoko todavía no ha terminado –dice Miyako intentado calmarla

… -Kaoru se queda en silencio dando a entender que prosiga

Bien resulta que esta Criatura había estado sellada y el único que podía romper el sello era Him –dice Momoko

Pero ¿en qué momento Him hizo algo como eso? –pregunta Miyako

Resulta que el iceberg que nosotros usamos con Him tenía que ver con la energía de este ser y de alguna manera nosotros lo pusimos en contacto con Him –hace una pausa para luego continuar –la única manera de volverlo a sellar antes de que despierte totalmente es usando el sexteto

¿Sexteto? –Pregunta Kaoru -¿qué tipo de arma es esa y en dónde se encuentra?

No es un arma Kaoru es un tipo de sello que se crea a través de los opuestos –explica Momoko

¿Opuestos? –pregunta Miyako

Ash –fastidiada exhala Momoko –miren se los explicare breve –dice Momoko –los Rowdy son nuestros opuestos al ver sido creados a través de nuestro ADN ellos se involucran dimensionalmente con nosotras y el sexteto somos nosotros seis entienden –dice lo más breve Momoko

Entonces tenemos que trabajar con los chicos –dice Miyako

No, no y no –dice Kaoru –se buscaran a alguien más pero yo jamás cooperaré con ellos y peor estar cerca del mugriento de Butch

Jeje no es para tanto Kaoru –dice Miyako

Tú lo dices porque sé que te gusta el tarado de Boomer me di cuenta desde el principio como le mirabas en las batallas –dice una colérica Kaoru

Eso no es verdad –Miyako se pone rojita ante el comentario de Kaoru

¡Ya basta! –Dice Momoko ya enojada –miren solo sé que este ser es peor que Him y nosotros somos los único que podemos vencerlos no me agrada la idea tampoco pero si tengo que tragarme mi orgullo por el bien del mundo lo haré así que Kaoru por el bien de todos coopera sabes bien que un gran poder, representa una gran responsabilidad detrás de él –la mira Momoko seria- eres una heroína y como tal debes cumplir con tu deber incluso si eso signifique tu muerte este no es el trabajo más hermoso de todos pero es el sendero que decidimos seguir juntas o ¿acaso la gran Buttercup no era más que una mentirosa disfrazada de justicia? –sentencia Momoko

…. –Kaoru se queda muda ante las palabras de Momoko

Kaoru yo creo que deberíamos cooperar además solo será hasta que lo sellemos de verdad –intenta animarla Miyako

Me lo pensaré –dice Kaoru mientras sale del lugar corriendo

¡Kaoru! –grita Miyako

Dejala Miyako es mejor así –dice Momoko –yo confío en la decisión de Kaoru

Mo..moko –articula Miyako

Bueno al menos decirte la segunda parte no se me complica tanto –dice Momoko

¿Hay una segunda parte? –pregunta Miyako

Bueno veras resulta que tenemos que vivir una temporada en el laboratorio –dice Momoko

¿Y cuál es el problema? –la mira no entendiendo lo grave

Bueno que los chicos también vivirán ahí –dice Momoko

Ya veo asi que de eso se trata creo que eso enojara aún más a Kaoru –dice Miyako

En serio Miyako parece que ni te importe el convivir con nuestros ex enemigos –dice Momoko

En realidad yo creo que ellos cambiaron solo hay que darles una oportunidad de demostrarlo –dice Miyako

Lo dudo –sentencia Momoko –bueno mejor ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en el laboratorio ya después veré como me arreglo con Kaoru –dice mientras se encamina hacia su casa para ir por ropa

Está bien nos vemos –dice Miyako imitando la acción de Momoko

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGÚN LUGAR FUERA DE TOWNSVILLE)

Solo falta un poco más y este maldito sello se habrá roto por completo pero por ahora necesito tiempo, así que necesito distraer a esos chiquillos para que no interfieran con mi plan –decía una sombra borrosa detrás de una celda en forma de estrella china

Y dígame ¿qué es lo que desea que haga por usted? –pregunta uno de sus súbditos

Ah por el momento solo necesito saber ¿qué porcentaje de rayos z negros poseen esos chiquillos? –contesta

Bueno eso no será ningún problema ya que yo fui su creador –dice el súbdito

Entonces creo que ya es la hora de hacerse notar –dice mientras una risa diabólica es emitida por la misma

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD DE TOWNSVILLE)

 _Era un día totalmente ordinario en la ciudad, desde que Him fue derrotado todo era tan pacífico, pero bueno no siempre todo en la vida es color de rosa de pronto el cielo empezó a tornarse oscuro y el motivo no era una tormenta, del cielo empezaron a salir unas criaturas voladoras esqueléticas de color rojizo, emitían un sonido horrible._

 _Los ciudadanos entraron en pánico y empezaron a buscar refugio, estas criaturas comenzaron a descender hasta encontrarse cerca de los edificios y empezaron destruirlos en busca de alimento, la ciudad se encontraba ya en completa oscuridad a penas se podía observar el fuego que estas criaturas sacaban desde sus hocicos._

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LABORATORIO)

Ya comenzó –dijo el Profesor –Poochie contacta con las chicas, los chicos ya están al tanto ya que yo les envíe las coordenadas

¡WAN! –Dice Poochie -¡CHICAS LAS NECESITAMOS! –emite una señal a los cinturones de las chicas

 _Las chicas sienten la señal de auxilio y entonces se transforman:_

 _¡HYPER BLOSSOM! –Se transforma Momoko en Blossom_

 _¡ROLLING BUBBLES! –Se transforma Miyako en Bubbles_

 _¡POWERADE BUTTERCUP! –Se transforma Kaoru en Buttercup_

 _¡CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!_

 _Las chicas reciben las coordenadas y se dirigen volando al lugar._

(DE NUEVO EN LA ZONA DE PELIGRO)

Oye viejo no veo nada –dice Boomer

Esto será un problema –dice Butch

Pero esas criaturas son horrendas son más feas y terroríficas que las de películas de terror –dice Brick

Y ¿cómo puedes verlas? –pregunta Boomer

Mi sentido de la vista es superior al de ustedes, además de que tengo visión nocturno –dice Brick

…. –se quedan sin palabras

Hay algo detrás de nosotros –dice Butch y usa su flauta para emitir unas sondas explosivas

¡Con cuidado Buttercup! –dice Blossom mientras la jala

¿eh? Blossom –dice Brick

Brick –dice Blossom

Basta de estupideces ¿por qué carajos nos atacan? –dice una muy furiosa Buttercup

Buttercup –susurra Butch

Ya Buttercup tal vez haya una buena explicación ¿verdad? –dice Bubbles intentando calmarla

Bubbles –dice Boomer

 _Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que…_

* * *

¿qué es lo que pasará? ¿Buttercup cooperara en esta pelea? ¿que tramara este nuevo enemigo?

descubranlo más adelante

Bueno hasta aqui les dejo disfruten hasta la proxima


	8. Parejas de Combate

Hola a todos lo siento por mi demora es que en verdad ultimamente he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido cai ni tiempo de dormir pero creo que ya me desocupes un poco asi que espero que disfruten este episodio, además sobre los poderes de los chicos los explicare más adelante tambien he pensado en la manera de darles nuevos poderes a las chica asi que disfruten.

Todos los personajes que salen a continuación no son de m propiedad todos los derechos les pertenecen a TOEI ANIMATION

 ***PENSAMIENTO***

-DIALOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MÍ_

* * *

 ** _º_**

 ** _º_**

 ** _º_**

 ** _º_**

 **Cap. 8 Parejas de Combate**

 _Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que…._

¡Aun lados todos! –grita Brick pero al ver que nadie se movia utilizo sus poderes -¡TORBELLINO SANGRIENTO! –exclamo creando una ráfaga de viento alrededor de ellos mandando a volar a 5 de esas criaturas que se dirigían a atacarlos

¿Qué sucede viejo? –pregunta Boomer

Este no es momento para tomar el té y ponernos a habar de nuestros problemas entienden –empieza a hablar Brick –por si no lo han notado estamos en territorio de enemigo y al menos que deseen terminar muertos no bajen la guardia

¿Acaso tú los `puedes ver Brick? –pregunta Blossom

Sí, pero este no es el momento indicado para ese tipo de preguntas tenemos que deshacernos de esas criaturas antes de hablar sobre nosotros –dice Brick

Pero ¿cómo haremos eso? –Pregunta Blossom –si no los podemos ver

Nosotros tenemos nuestros sentidos agudizados –dice Brick –yo tengo agudo el sentido de la vista, Boomer el del oído y Bucth el olfato por lo que de cierto modo tenemos algo de percepción en este campo pero según nuestras batallas con ustedes anteriormente sinceramente las que se encuentran en desventajas son ustedes –sentencia Brick

Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? –pregunta Blossom

… -se asombra al oír a Blossom pedirle un plan

¿y bien? –vuelve a preguntar Blossom

Bien debido a esto tenemos que formar equipo como somos 6 entonces formaremos parejas y en cada una de las parejas tienen que haber alguien de percepción por lo que….. –dijo Brick dubitativo

En teoría quieres que cada una de nosotras hagamos equipo con alguno de ustedes verdad –dijo Blossom

Ese es el plan –dijo Brick –pero el problema aquí es que…..

Entiendo –dijo Buttercup –solo será por esta vez

Supongo que no hay otra opción –dijo Butch

Blossom y Brick se asombraron al escuchar que Buttercup y Butch no se oponían es decir muy bien sabían que ambos eran muy orgullosos, pero al escucharlos decir eso se aliviaron porque era un problema menos que lidiar.

Nosotros también cooperaremos con el plan –dijeron Bubbles y Boomer al unísono

Ya lo sabía –dijo Brick sin ningún tipo de asombro por el ese par –bien primero antes que nada Butch necesito que levantes una barrera de más o menos…. –se detuvo para observar el panorama – unos 10 Km a la redonda con eso evitamos que el territorio enemigo siga creciendo y podremos concentrarnos en hacerlos retroceder para reducir su campo de ataque y poder eliminarlos sin necesidad de perseguirlos –empezando a explicar el plan

Las parejas serán Butch y Buttercup serán los encargados de hacer retroceder al enemigo Boomer y Bubbles ustedes se aseguraran de ayudar a los ciudadanos Blossom y yo nos encargaremos de dar apoyo a la primera pareja –explicaba Brick

 ***nunca pensé que Brick tuviera esa capacidad de análisis ahora entiendo porque es mi contraparte *** -pensaba Blossom mientras escuchaba el plan

Bien comencemos –ordeno Brick

¡CUARTA SINFONÍA DE LA BESTIA "JAULA DEL DESTINO"! –dijo Butch creando una sonda sonora con su flauta que creo un tipo de jaula en el radio de 5 km –listo

Bien –dijo Brick –Bubbles y Boomer empiecen ustedes –ordenó

Vamos Blossom –le tomo del brazo para elevarse y observar el territorio

Bri.. ck –susurro Blossom

Bien veamos –dijo Brick –Blossom –dijo llamando la atención de la aludida

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella

Necesito que uses tu yoyo supremo y causes un tipo de implosión –dijo Brick –asi podremos llamar la atención de esas criaturas para poder acorralarlas más rápido yo creare un agujero dimensional para enviarlas a otra parte de donde no puedan regresar jamás –dijo confiado Brick

Tú tienes esa clase de poder –dijo sorprendida Blossom

Bueno hay algunas cosas que no saben de nosotros pero este no es el momento para decirlas tampoco –dijo Brick

Bien entonces aquí vamos –dijo Blossom -¡YOYO –SUPREMO!

 _Todas las criaturas que se guiaban por eco localización les atrajo el leve sonido provocado por la implosión de Blossom y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provino_

Bien parece que ya tenemos su atención –dijo Brick al notar como las criaturas comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ellos

Brick y si el plan no funciona –dijo Blossom

No te preocupes funcionara –dijo Brick –pero si llega a suceder lo contrario yo me encargare de protegerlos a todos en especial a ti –dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Bri..ck –Blossom se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Brick, en todo el tiempo que había sido heroína jamás se había imaginado confiar tanto en las palabras de uno de sus más formidables ex enemigos

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUBBLES Y BOOMER)

Boomer etto –dijo Bubbles

¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Boomer intentando aislar el sonido de la gente del de esas criaturas para poderlos encontrar

Solo te quería dar las gracias por animarme el otro día cuando estaba triste –dijo Bubbles

Jeje de nada, además no era justo que alguien más hiciera llorar a la llorona que me gusta molestar –dijo con sorna Boomer

¡Oye! –dijo Bubbles fingiendo enfado

Bien escúchame Bubbles hay alrededor de 40 personas en estas estructuras necesito que uses tus burbujas atrapadoras para poderlas transportar a un lugar seguro

De acuerdo –dijo Bubbles -¡BURBUJAS ATRAPADORAS! –exclamo creando burbujas

Bien es mi turno –dijo Boomer -¡GOLPE SECUENCIAL! –dijo agitando su Bate guiando las burbujas atrapadoras de Bubbles a los lugares en dónde se encontraban las personas ocultas

¡wow eso es asombroso Boomer! –dijo Bubbles haciendo sonrojar levemente al rubio

Jeje eso no es nada –dijo Boomer apenado –bien vayamos al siguiente lugar –empezó a caminar

Boo.. –le llamo Bubbles

Mmm –dijo como respuesta Boomer

Puedes guiarme es que yo no sé en dónde estoy ubicada –dijo Bubbles

Claro dame tu mano –dijo Boomer algo nervioso

Está bien –sonrío Bubbles

Vámonos –dijo Boomer mientras le sujetaba la mano

Claro vamos –dijo animada Bubbles

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUTTERCUP Y BUTCH)

Oye pedazo de burro estas seguro de lo que haces –dijo Buttercup

Tranquila nena, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí –dijo con sorna Butch

Ja ya quisieras –dijo Buttercup

Bueno no me interrumpas que necesito localizar a esas criaturas para alejarme lo más antes posible de tu horrible olor –dijo Butch

Él que apesta eres tú no se necesita tener un olfalto sofisticado para darse cuenta de tu hediondez –sentencio Buttercup

Haré como su no te escuchara –dijo Butch

Pues pareces que no puedes oír nada por lo sucios que tienes las orejas –dijo Buttercup

Mira princesita a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de haber hecho pareja contigo pero más te vale cooperar conmigo para así no tener que soportarnos el uno al otro –dijo Butch comenzando a perder su muy diminuta paciencia

Por mi está bien entonces ¿cuál es el plan genio? –dijo Buttercup –además si me vuelves a decir princesita la que se encargará de matarte seré yo misma y no esas criaturas

Como digas –dijo Butch -Bien esto es lo que haremos –comenzo hablar de nuevo Butch –tú debes crear un golpe en el aire con tu martillo sónico y yo usaré las sondas de mi flauta para evitar que tu ataque destruya los edificios –explicó Butch

Bien entonces aquí vamos –dijo Buttercup

Empieza de una vez –dijo Butch

¡MARTILLO SÓNICO! –dijo Buttercup

¡PRIMERA SINFONÍA DE LA BESTIA "SONDA ENVOLVEDORA" –dijo Butch al mismo que Buttercup lanzaba su ataque

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado gracias por su apoyo nos leemos pronto


	9. La misión

Hola a todos aqui les traigo la continuació de la pelea espero que la disfruten gracias por su apoyo y este caitulo va dedicado a VaLoc10000 , Akane108 y jade

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIÁLOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MI_

Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 9 La misión**

Bien entonces aquí vamos –dijo Buttercup

Empieza de una vez –dijo Butch

¡MARTILLO SÓNICO! –dijo Buttercup

¡PRIMERA SINFONÍA DE LA BESTIA "SONDA ENVOLVEDORA"! –dijo Butch al mismo que Buttercup lanzaba su ataque

El ataque de Buttercup hizo que varias de las criaturas fueran enviadas de un solo golpe hacia donde se encontraban los líderes de cada grupo y esto se logró, debido al sonido envolvente que Butch creó para dirigir el ataque de Buttercup evitando así destruir las edificaciones del lugar

(CON BRICK Y BLOSSOM)

Bien es mi turno –dijo Brick sacando su boomerang y empezando a girar muy rápido hasta crear un tornado -¡TORNADO SANGRIENTO! –exclamo para atraer a todas las bestias que se encontraban al atrapante tornado que había creado –es ahora o nunca –exclamo abriendo un portal con su boomerang que corto una parte de la realidad para crear ese portal –Butch Y Bellota ahora –dice y ellos lanzan un gran golpe combinado para empujar a estas criaturas al interior del portal –Bubbles, Boomer y Blossom asegúrense que las personas se encuentren seguras y no entren en esta zona apenas y puedo sostenerlos a ustedes del portal –grita Brick en eso una de las criaturas al entrar al torbellino rasguña el brazo izquierdo de Brick y de pronto Brick se encuentra en otro lugar

¿Eh? –dice Brick levántandose

Parece que al fin llegastes –dice una sombra

¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Brick poniéndose a la defensiva inmediatamente

Tranquilo no te hare daño debido a que eres preciado para mí –sonríe de una manera aterradora la sombra –de tus hermanos eres el que mayor cantidad de rayos z Negros tienes aunque no es una cantidad considerable es suficiente –explica

Eso no responde mi pregunta –dice enojado Brick

Bueno yo solo te traje para decirte cuál es tu deber –dice tranquilamente este ser oscuro

Lo dices como si pudieras mandarme –dice alterado Brick

Oh claro que puedo y lo hare –sonríe mientras chasquea los dedos y causa un gran dolor en la parte donde esa criatura lo había lastimado

Aaah –se queja por el dolor que siente -¿Quién rayos eres?

No necesitas saber mi nombre ahora solo te dire que soy tu superior y acabas de recibir una misión por mi parte así que siéntete alagado cucaracha ante mi amabilidad de dejarte servirme –dice con arrogancia el ser oscuro

No bromees –dice algo adolorido Brick

Bueno el tiempo se me está acabando así que te lo dire breve –dijo la sombra –tú te encargarás de eliminar de asesinar a la líder de las PPGZ así el resto no podrán moverse sin líder además no te molestes en decirme que eso no ocurrirá porque puse una maldición en ti y esa es que cada vez que sientas que el poder de la mencionada aumente tu desearas matarla como si ese fuera tu instinto –sonríe la sombra mientras empieza a desvanecerse

Que dices oye ¿quén eres? –dijo Brick cuando de pronto sintió que lo zarandeaban

Brick viejo no me dejes solo con el idiota de Butch vamos despierta –decía angustiado Boomer

Aah mm –comenzó a reaccionar -¿qué paso?

Ya despertó –dijo Blossom acercándose

Pues si –dice Boomer abrazando fuertemente a Brick –por un instante pensé que me había quedado solo

Ya deja tus dramas y suelta a Brick al menos que quieras matarlo por falta de oxígeno –dijo Butch notando el poco aire que Boomer le dejaba tomar a Brick con ese abrazo

Jejeje lo siento –dijo apartándose

¿Y qué paso? –volvió a preguntar Brick

Pues bueno no pudimos ver mucho solo… -dijo Blossom –cuándo el portal que creaste de pronto se cerró dejando algunas criaturas afueras pero esta se hicieron cenizas por la luz solar debido a que tu Portal había absorbido incluso la oscuridad producida en el cielo y cuando….

Estuviste a punto de morir por una de esas criaturas menos mal fue un rasguño Bubbles fue la que te encerro en una de esas burbujitas que crea ella para protegerte y de pronto estabas inconsciente hasta ahora que recobraste la conciencia.

A ya veo –dijo Brick recordando esa conversa extraña que había tenido con ese ser pero mejor decidió no comentar nada al respecto por si solo era imaginación de él –gracias Bubbles por salvarme la vida

De nada es lo poco que puedo hacer por un compañero –sonrió Bubbles

Supongo que solo tu podrías ser capaz de considerarme un compañero –le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se levantó

 _Los chicos y las chicas se encontraban ya todos de pie y observaron el lugar no había sufrido mucho daño con unos 2 meses de reparación podrían volver a ver la ciudad tal y como estaba, pero de pronto la gente comenzó a salir del refugio y comenzó a victoriar a las PPGZ diciendo que eran sus heroínas y les alegraban que hayan regresado después de tanto tiempo y a los chicos no les agradecieron nada en cambio los miraron con desprecio porque creyeron que ellos habían ocasionado todo ese problema._

No nosotras en realidad… -Blossom iba hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Brick quién le coloco una mano en su hombro derecho dándole a entender que no era necesario la explicación –nos vemos en el laboratorio rosadita –dijo para salir volando

Nos vemos Bubbles –dijo Boomer elevándose para alcanzar a su hermano

Adiós marimacha –dijo Butch saliendo a toda velocidad antes de que Buttercup le diera una paliza

Las chicas se quedaron a recibir regalos de agradecimiento y salieron en las noticias mientras los chicos estaban en el laboratorio con el Profesor

* * *

Hasta la próxima chicos


	10. El origen de nuestros poderes

Hola a todos aqui les traigo la continuación espero que le gusten si desean dejarme alguna idea para mi historia la tomare en cuenta asi que si desean compartir sus ideas conmigo no me molesto gracias

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIÁLOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MI_

Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 10 El origen de nuestro poder**

Vaya, las chicas sinceramente sí que llaman demasiado la atención –dijo Ken ingresando en el laboratorio en donde se encontraban los chicos y el profesor

Eso es porque ellas son las heroínas de esta ciudad y es difícil que su presencia pase desapercibida –comento Brick

Bueno lo más importante ahora chicos necesito saber ¿Cómo hicieron para que sus poderes evolucionaran? –pregunto interesado el Profesor

¡Ah, eso! –dijo Boomer

Pues…. –iba a hablar Brick cuando fue interrumpido por la entrada de las chicas

Profesor ya estamos aquí –dijo Blossom

Blossom chicas que bueno llegaron justo a tiempo los chicos nos iban a explicar sobre sus poderes –dijo Ken

De verdad eso suena interesante –dijo Blossom tomando asiento

¿y bien? –pregunto el Profesor a Brick

Mojo nos contó que una vez había ingresado a su laboratorio –dijo Brick

Ah la vez en que Mojo fue tan silencioso que nadie lo pudo notar –dijo Buttercup con sarcasmo mirando al Profesor

Jejeje –sonrío avergonzado el Profesor

Bueno –suspira Brick –cuando se infiltro al laboratorio consiguió el ADN de ustedes 3 –señalando a las chicas –pero bueno no explicare como nos creó, ustedes ya lo saben, pero ese día también se llevó consigo una sustancia llamada "X"

¡Ah, la sustancia en la que había estado trabajando en ese entonces! –dijo el Profesor

Sí, supongo que esa a de ser bueno después de haber sido creados y obtener esas armas tan mediocres que obtuvimos al principio cortesía de su ADN –dijo Brick

¡Oye! –dijo Buttercup ofendida

Bueno lo que quiero decir es que el simio experimento con nosotros y tampoco nos negamos porque estábamos obsesionados con darles una paliza a ustedes como diera el lugar –dijo Brick

Y entonces el uso esa sustancia en nosotros y algo de lo que entendí de los informes es que esta nos dio nuevos poderes debido a que reacciona ante la presencia de los rayos z blancos que teníamos aunque no era en gran cantidad debido a que somos solo derivados de ustedes –explica Brick

Entonces dices que la sustancia que creo el Profesor es capaz de llevar los rayos Z blancos a otro nivel –dijo Ken

En teoría así es –dijo Brick

Ya veo entonces eso explica todo –dijo el Profesor –jamás imagine que esa sustancia fuera tan conveniente en ese caso… -mira a las chicas –les llevare a su siguiente etapa también –dijo orgulloso el Profesor

Oiga no somos cuerpos experimentales –dijo Buttercup

Tranquila Buttercup el Profesor es alguien confiable –dijo Bubbles

Ya se emocionó con esto –dijo Blossom

Oigan chicas ¿se quedaran aquí? –pregunta Ken

¡Ah! Sobre eso –dijo Blossom

Si nos quedaremos –dijo de mala gana Buttercup

Eso es genial –dijo Ken –vamos les indicaré hacía que extremo del laboratorio se quedaran ustedes –guiándolos a los 6

 ***si le aplican esa sustancia a Blossom significa que se volverá más fuerte*** -pensaba Brick mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo

Mmm ¿qué sucede Brick? –preguntó Blossom

Nada, nada no sucede nada –dijo nervioso -*si eso llegara a ser verdad me encargaré de poner todo mi poder y voluntad para no ceder ante esa maldición* -pensaba Brick

Bueno si tú lo dices –dijo Blossom

Miren chicos aquí es –dijo Ken –esta es la zona dedicada a ustedes tiene de todo por cortesía del alcalde y tienen cuartos individuales también –dice señalando el lugar

Viejo esto es vida de reyes –dijo Boomer lanzándose a unos de los muebles –que suavecito

Jeje –rio por lo bajo Bubbles al ver la manera tan infantil de Boomer

Eso no es lo único mira hay mucha comida –dijo Butch abriendo la nevera ubicada en la cocina

A eso el Alcalde creyó conveniente también darle su propia cocina –argumento Ken

Eso es genial –dijo Buttercup

Y Blossom como te gustan los libros –presiona un botón y se abre una compuerta en la pared mostrando un lugar dedicado a la literatura –aquí puedes leer lo que desees incluso esta activado la biblioteca virtual

¡ESO ES GENIAL! –dicen al unísono Brick y Blossom

¿Eh? –Dicen los dos mirándose - ¿a ti también….? –luego se empiezan a reír debido a que volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

Parece que también te gusta la lectura Bick –dijo Blossom

Si él es como un ratón de biblioteca siempre se camuflaba para entrar sin llamar la atención en la biblioteca central de la ciudad –dijo Butch desde la cocina

Ya veo –dijo Blossom mirando al suelo entendiendo por qué se camuflaba

Jeje eso no importa ahora –dijo notando la expresión de Blossom –por lo menos ahora voy a poder leer todo lo que quiera y desde la tranquilidad de mi hogar temporal –sonrío Brick

Si supongo que tenemos que compartir la colección pero más te vale no querer el mismo libro que yo al momento de leer –bromeo Blossom

Ya veremos quien se cruza en el camino del otro –dijo Brick siguiéndole el juego a Blossom

Bien ahora ya pueden adoptar sus formas normales chicos –indico Ken dándoles a entender que se des transformaran

Ah es verdad –dijeron todos dándose cuenta y luego volvieron a la normalidad

Bueno me siento un poco más cómoda ahora –dijo Momoko

Si el traje es muy pesado –dijo Miyako

Al menos ya no tengo falda –exclamo Kaoru

Los chicos se quedaron como embobados observando a las chicas principalmente el baboso de Butch

¿Qué acaso tengo monos en la cara? –dijo fastidiada Kaoru al notar la mirada de Butch

No yo más bien diría que tienes la cara de uno –dijo Butch desviando rápidamente la mirada

¿Qué dijistes burro? –dijo enojada Kaoru

Nada sorda-dijo Butch divertido

Eres hombre muerto –dijo Kaoru mientras lo seguía alrededor de la cocina para golpearlo

Esto será un problema –suspiro Momoko

 ***para mí no lo es*** -sonrío Brick mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano corriendo por su vida

Vaya parece que Kaoru ya encontró a alguien quién le agrada –dijo con una pequeña risilla Miyako

 ***yo ya tengo alguien que me agrada y mucho*** -sonrió Boomer

Solo espero que no destruyan ese extremo del laboratorio –dijo Ken dirigiéndose a donde el Profesor

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR)

Gracias a ti Mojo he podido llevar la maldición acabo ahora solo dormiré hasta que el sello se rompa totalmente –dijo esta sombra

De nada es un honor el servirle a usted –dijo Mojo

Lo se debido a que tienes rayos Z negros –dijo el ser oscuro

Supongo que así es –río el simio con los ojos de color rojo total señal de que había sido controlado por el ser oscuro

Muy pronto todo lo que debió ser mío será reclamado por mi poder solo esperen mocosos y les brindare un espectáculo nunca antes visto –dijo la sombra cerrando sus ojos para volver a su dormitar

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta la próxima y no se exxasperen por el ser oscuro es que si lo saco de golpe siento que mi historia no tendria mucho sentido a partir de ahora vene algo conocido como convivencia jeje nos leemos pronto


	11. La pesadilla

Hola a todos de nuevos aqui les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero que les agrade

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIÁLOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MI_

"SUEÑOS"

+DIÁLOGOS SEGUIDOS+

Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 11 La pesadilla**

(MIENTRAS TANTO DE NOCHE EN LA RESIDENCIA UTONIO)

Todos estaban dormidos a excepción de un chico que cuyos ojos rojos parecían que quisieran atravesar la eterna noche para salir de aquella pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz, se notaba ansioso y al mismo tiempo temía por lo que el futuro incierto prepararía para él.

* **No quiero lastimar a Blossom, eso es una mala jugada tiene que ser una broma del enemigo solo para distraerme del objetivo*** -Brick se encontraba acostado en la azotea del laboratorio

No crees que debes descansar –dice Momoko apareciendo como si nada en la azotea

¡Blossom! –dice Brick y se levanta del solo

Vaya parece que estabas concentrado que ni notaste mi presencia –dice Momoko sentándose en la azotea

No era eso… -desvía la mirada Brick

Bueno Brick yo no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo pero creo que ahora es un buen momento –lo mira Momoko

¿Querías hablar conmigo y de qué? –intrigado pregunta Brick

Brick ahora seremos un equipo ¿verdad? –dijo Momoko

Mmm si algo asi pero a ¿qué viene todo esto? –confundido pregunta Brick

Que para ser un buen equipo es necesario la cooperación de todos y pues tu sabes mejor que nadie ninguno de nosotros nos caemos muy bien aunque ese no parece ser mucho el caso de Boomer y Bubbles debido a que ambos parecen ser del tipo que puede dejar a un lado las diferencias y convivir normalmente pero por el otro lado… -dice Momoko

Te refieres a nosotros y a los otros dos no mencionados ¿verdad? –dice Brick mirándola

Bueno en teoría yo puedo fácilmente unirme estratégicamente contigo pero del modo amigable creo que se me complica debido a que…. –dice Momoko bajando el nivel de voz en las últimas palabras

…..fuimos enemigos ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? –dice tranquilamente Brick

… -Momoko agacha su cabeza al igual que su mirada

No te culpo que desconfíes de nosotros es más si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría –sonríe –además recuerda que solo será por esta ocasión y después nosotros desapareceremos para siempre de nuevo y no le causaremos problema alguno –dice Brick

B-b-rick –susurra Momoko mientras levanta su mirada para observarlo

Nosotros fuimos creados con metas colocadas en nuestra mente, siempre hemos sido la maldad desde nuestra creación y no tenemos una explicación de porqué lo fuimos, si no solo que así nos hicieron no es una buena excusa, pero al intentar hacer lo correcto hace que me sienta liberado de esas cadenas que nos impusieron en nuestra creación –dice Brick mientras se sienta en el suelo

… -Momoko solo se dedica a observarlo y a escucharlo

Si no quiero que mis hermanos y yo tengamos que seguir el camino que se nos dio sin nuestro consentimiento –dice Brick haciendo una expresión de odio en su rostro

Yo lo siento Brick –dice Momoko en un susurro

No tienes de que disculparte Blossom no eres culpable de nada –Brick dice mientras observa las estrellas

Pero aun así siempre los tratamos de lo peor y nos dimos por vencida al quererlos reformar por el buen camino –dice triste Momoko

Dudo que eso hubiese funcionado Blossom –sonríe Brick –nadie puede obligar a otros a cambiar, es mejor dejar que las cosas se den por naturalidad y si la otra persona decide cambiar que lo haga por cuenta propia y cuando eso pase mostrarle todo el apoyo que puede –dice Brick

¿Entonces debería apoyarte ahora? –pregunta Momoko un poco nerviosa

No es lo que quería decir –contesta nerviosamente Brick ante la mirada de Blossom

¿Entonces a qué se refería? –mirándolo curiosamente

Bueno lo que quise decir es que nosotros también podemos cambiar y no necesariamente es que deseemos mucho su apoyo para lograrlo pero cuando lo logremos les restregaremos en la cara lo que ustedes no pudieron lograr con nosotros –dice Brick intentando sonar como el de costumbre

Entonces no me molestaría que nos restregaran ese logro –sonríe Momoko mientras lo observa

¬/ / /¬ -desvía la mirada sonrojado –entonces lo lograremos ya verás –le dice nerviosamente Brick

Por cierto Brick como sigues con esa herida en el brazo ya sanó –mirándole

Si ya está mejor no es nada grave tampoco –dice Brick cubriendo su brazo

Es bueno saber eso –le dedica una sonrisa y luego se levanta –bueno creo que ya debería ir a dormir mañana tengo clases

Sí que descanses entonces –le mira Brick desde donde él estaba sentado

Por cierto porque no ingresan a dar un examen para que ingresen a algún nivel educativo según sus conocimientos –dice Momoko antes de irse

Olvídalo mis hermanos no creo que lleguen ni ha pre-kínder con esos conocimientos estúpidos que se manejan –dice Brick riendo leve

¿Y tú? –pregunta Momoko

Bueno a mí me darían el puesto de catedrático –dice sobradamente Brick

Ja eso es tener un alto autoestima –se burla Momoko del comentario de Brick

Si supongo que eso se debe a que soy tu contraparte también –dice contraatacando la burla de Momoko.

Yo no soy presumida, solo resalto mis habilidades que es muy distinto –dice Momoko fingiendo que esta ofendida

Jajaja lo que diga señorita humilde –ríe Brick

Si búrlate lo que quieras pero es la verdad –dice Momoko haciendo un mohín

Esa expresión en tu rostro también es linda –sonríe Brick

O/ / /O –Momoko se sonroja ante el comentario y tartamudea –h…h. m.a.a.ñ –y luego se retira del lugar inmediatamente

Sí, hasta mañana –sonríe Brick al verla irse rápidamente –creo que yo también debería descansar –dice levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación

(CON MOMOKO/BLOSSOM)

/ / / ***Diablos Brick sigue burlándose de mí, no soporto esa actitud del chico conquistador que tiene además yo no caigo en trucos como esos*** ¡Claro que no! ***eso me sucedía antes cuando era más ingenua y enamoradiza*** ¡Si ya supere mi etapa! ***si decidí esperar al chico correcto y no rogarle a nadie*** si esperare a que me busquen a mí y no yo a ellos –se disputaba mental y oralmente Momoko en su habitación mientras daba vueltas en la cama –Brick será que puedo confiar en que por lo menos cambiaste, aunque sea un poco –susurra estas palabras –quiero creer en ti, porque todos merecemos una oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores. –Sigue hablando consigo misma –Bueno solo espero que todo salga bien –dice Momoko quedándose dormida.

(CON BRICK)

Me olvidaré de la maldición creo que es solo un truco barato –a bosteza Brick en su cama –además solo debo entrenar más, por sí llegase a ser verdadero yo seré más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente –comenzándose a quedar dormido

Una vez que Brick concilió el sueño no pudo tranquilizarse por mucho tiempo, porque comenzó a tener una pesadilla.

"mmm esto es raro en ¿dónde estoy? –Dice caminando por un lugar oscuro que luego comenzó a tomar el paisaje de Tonwsville -¿qué raro? ¿Qué hago en la Ciudad? –mirando a su alrededor y de pronto un grupo de personas empezaron a murmurar- +miren ahí va ese malhechor+ +ojala y se muriera+ +en verdad desearía que desapareciera de nuestras vidas de una vez+ +si no merecen ni una oportunidad+ -Brick escuchabas los murmullos y cuando les iba a gritar de pronto vio el rostro de Blossom que lo miraba con odio y lo que causó un mayor impacto en él es que tenía sujetado un fierro que se encontraba atravesado en el frágil cuerpo de la chica y ella comenzó a decirles unas palabras - ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega por confiar en ti? No eres más que una basura –le gritó adolorida -¡no eso no es verdad! ¡Blossom dime que te pasó! –Comenzó a desesperarse Brick –es natura que la basura como tú no acepte sus actos –dice con una sonrisa de fría Blossom – ¡no lo soy, yo he cambiado! –Dijo horrorizado Brick –no me hagas reír tu nunca cambiaste solo te acercaste a mí para que bajara mi guardia y cuando tuvieras la oportunidad atacarme y yo te creí tu farsa –dice Blossom mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca -¡No eso no es verdad, no lo es, no lo es! –gritó al borde de la locura Brick mientras sujetaba a Blossom y le sacaba el fierro que él había incrustado en su pecho –ya solo mátame de una vez o solo deseas torturarme hasta la muerte –dijo con repudió Blossom – ¡yo jamás haría algo como eso! –Decía Brick mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro -¡oh querido pero si ya lo hiciste! –Apareció la sombra maligna que empezó a reírse de manera demoníaca mientras el cuerpo de Blossom ya hacia inerte en los brazos de Brick -¡BLOSSOM no por favor vuelve! –al notar que ya no le hablaba empezó a llamarla desesperadamente mientras la risa demoníaca del ser empezaba a desaparecer en la nada"

¡BLOSSOM! –exclamó Brick despertándose de una sola y sentándose de una sola para calmar su respiración agitada producto de la pesadilla –menos mal solo fue un sueño –luego vió el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:00 am –maldición no tengo ganas de volver a dormir pero tampoco quiero levantarme –dijo recostándose en el respaldar de la cama –realmente espero que eso nunca pase –recordando la pesadilla.

* * *

Bueno hasta la próxima espero que les haya gustado porque la convivencia continúa


	12. ¡Universidad!

Hola a todos espero que hayan tendo un bonito año nuevo, aquí les traigo la continuación disfrutenla

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIALOGO-

NARRACION HECHA POR MI

Todos los personajes que verán a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 12 ¡Universidad!**

 _Los rayos del sol traspasaban las suaves cortinas de la habitación donde se encontraba dormida la amable Miyako, iluminando el bello rostro de la chica de 18 años de edad, abre muy lentamente sus ojos para dar la bienvenida al esplendoroso día que la saludaba con una radiante claridad._

¡Buenos días Sr. Pulpi! –saludo alegremente a su pulpo de felpa con el cual dormía desde que era niña

¿Miyako ya estas despierta? –preguntó Momoko desde afuera de la habitación de la aludida.

Sí, ya salgo en un momento Momo –dijo Miyako alistándose para salir de su habitación -¡listo! Con esta vestimenta bastara –tenía ubicado unos pantalones jeans muy apretados que marcaban sus piernas bien formadas, una blusa de tirantes de color blanco apretada en la parte del busto a partir de ahí iba suelta formando capas que llegaban hasta sus caderas, se colocó unos sandalias de color blanco con una hermosa flor de color celeste que tenían por adorno y eran de un taco bajo y su cabello iba recogido en sus típicas coletas que ha diferencia que en el pasado ahora comenzaba liso y terminaba en una bella ondulación en sus puntas que llegaban hasta más debajo de sus hombros y se colocó un brillo labial suave de color natural.

¡Buenos días Miyako! –saludo Momoko a su amiga cuando le abrió la puerta

¡Buenos días Momo! –sonríe Miyako saludando a su amiga la cual iba vestida con un vestido de color melón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en el pecho era ajustado y caía en cinco capas hasta la rodilla con unos ruedos de color blanco y unas zapatillas blancas con tiras largas que iban amarradas delicadamente alrededor de sus piernas , el vestido era sin tirantes dejando al descubierto sus hermosos hombros que dejaban ver su piel clara, su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta con su característico moño y su rostro iba al natural

¡Desayunemos juntas! –le sonríe Momoko

De acuerdo –se dirigeMiyako con Momoko e la cocina

Bien ¿qué deberíamos desayunar? –pregunta Momoko

¿Qué te parece unas tostadas con pan integral y un jugo de naranja? –sugerió Miyako a su amiga

De acuerdo –Momoko busca los panes para hacer las tostadas

Vale yo prepararé el jugo –cogiendo unas cuantas naranjas para exprimirlas

¡Buenos días chicas! –aparece Brick en la cocina aún en piyama con una sudadera

¡Buenos días Brick! –sonríe Miyako devolviendo el saludo al recién llegado

¡H-hola Brick! –dice Momoko desviando la mirada

¿Qué se preparan para ir a la universidad? –pregunta Brick

Sí, ahora íbamos a desayunar deseas comer con nosotras –lo invita amablemente Miyako

Claro, siempre y cuando no les moleste –sonríe Brick ante el gesto de Miyako

 _De pronto Pochie se dirige corriendo hacia el área en donde estaban todos los jóvenes y como los primeros ruidos que escuchan provienen de la cocina se dirige a ella para encontrarse con los tres anteriormente mencionados._

¡Wan! –Ladra Pochie llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes –Hola chicos les traigo un aviso del Sr. Alcalde todo está grabado en este CD –dándoles el CD –me retiro ¡wan! –dice Pochie mientras sale del lugar

¿Qué nos querrá decir el Alcalde? –pregunta Momoko mientras Brick coloca el CD en el plasma que se encontraba en la sala de estar

Pues sea lo que sea ahora lo averiguaremos –dice Brick mientras reproduce el CD

 _El video comenzó a reproducir y aparece el Alcalde, luego la Srta Bello empieza a hablar primero_ –Sr. Alcalde ya está grabando empiece a hablar –dijo llamando la atención del despistado Alcalde

¡Oh cierto gracias Srta. Bello! –Sonríe tontamente el Alcalde –Hola chicos les grabó este video para informarles a los chicos especialmente que los he inscrito en la Universidad de Nueva Saltadilla para .. para -mira a la Srta. Bello

Lo que el Alcalde les desea decir chicos es que con el fin de mejorar su convivencia con las chicas hemos decidido arbitrariamente inscribirlos en la Universidad en donde ellas estudian y para que su estadía ahí no se tan complicada al nivel Académico las chicas les ayudaran a nivelarse y tendrán como Tutor legal al Profesor –explica la Srta- Bello

Sí, eso era lo que quería informarles chicos suerte en su primer semestre –sonríe el Alcalde y el video se acaba

¡QUEEEEEEEE! –gritan Momoko y Brick ante la noticia

Entonces eso significa que ustedes ingresaran con nosotros a la facultad –recalco Miyako

¡Qué sucede! ¿Acaso es el enemigo? –aparece en ropa de dormir Kaoru alarmada por el repentino grito de los dos jóvenes de cabello naranja

¡Brick viejo escuche tu grito! –aparece Boomer a bostezando por que se acababa de despertar

¿Y Butch? –pregunta Miyako

Creo que está durmiendo –responde Boomer

¡No se preocupen hermanos tuve tiempo de rescatar la comida! –sale Butch con el refrigerador en su espalda cargándolo como si fuera una mochila

Sí, será tarado –dice Brick golpeándose levemente el rostro

Jeje –ríe Miyako ante las acciones de sus compañeros de convivencia

Ejem –dice Momoko llamando la atención de todos los presentes –pimero ante que nada Butch en una emergencia no se tiene que rescatar el refrigerador y todo ustedes deberían aprender a levantarse más temprano ¿qué hora creen que es? –dice una muy enojada Momoko

Siempre es así de gruñona –le dice a lo bajito Butch a Kaoru

Y eso que hoy está de buen humor –contesta Kaoru

¡Lo siento Blossom a partir de ahora me despertare más temprano! –dice Boomer con cara de niño regañado

Boomer lo siento no debí gritarte de esa manera –dice Momoko cediendo ante la ternura de Boomer

Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo Blossom –dice Boomer

No eso no es verdad, solo les estaba sugiriendo que se levantaran más temprano –dice Momoko arrepentida

¡Qué bueno por un momento pensé que te enojarías y me golpearías como lo hacen Brick y Butch siempre! –dice Boomer con carita de niño bueno

¡Ellos hacen eso! –Dice Momoko enojada mirando a los 2 mencionados –no te preocupes Boomer a partir de ahora no dejaremos que los abusivos de tus hermanos te vuelvan a poner un dedo encima de nuevo –dice Momoko como un héroe realizando un juramento de lealtad

¡Eso es blasfemia! –Se defiende Butch –Boomer es una nena que no soporta nada

Ya silencio Butch si hablas solo empeoras las cosas –dice Brick mientras mira a Boomer con mirada de me las pagaras –y ya vete a dejar ese refrigerador de donde lo sacaste y regresa que tengo algo que informarles a ustedes

 _Después de un rato poniendo un poco las cosas en orden para poder dar la noticia que habían acabado de recibir…._

Bien, los que les tengo que decir es simple y sencillo par de idiotas –dijo Brick refiriéndose a sus dos hermanos –resulta que tenemos que asistir a esa cosa rara llamada Universidad o según por lo que he leído es la Educación Superior –explicando Brick

¿Entonces ese es el campo de entrenamiento? –pregunta Boomer sin entender

¡Ni de broma iré a un lugar como ese yo el gran Butch no necesita estudiar para ser grandioso! –dice Butch con su aura de superioridad

Si creo que tienes razón sería muy raro ver a un cavernícola asistir a la Universidad –dice Kaoru

¿Qué dijiste marimacha? –dijo Butch agresivamente a Kaoru

¿Cómo me llamaste pedazo de burro? –dijo Kaoru enojada

Pues dije lo que escuchaste ¡PRECIOSA! –dijo Butch

Considérate hombre muerto tarado –dice Kaoru mientras coge lo primero que encuentra la mano para quebrárselo en la cabeza Butch

¡Ya basta! –dicen al unísono Brick y Momoko

 _Los dos chicos se detienen de su pelea infantil y voltean a ver a sus respectivos líderes, mientras que Boomer seguía sin entender ni un pedazo de lo que estaba sucediendo._

¿Oye Bubbles la universidad suena aterradora incluso Butch no quiere ir? –dice Boomer

Jeje, no Boomer es un lugar muy agradable ahí puedes estudiar lo que te guste y conocer a muchas personas nuevas, luego recibes un papel que dice que terminaste tus estudios y eres un profesional en lo que sea que hayas decidido seguir como tu sueño –le explica Miyako a Boomer

Eso suena interesante, yo quiero ir a la Universidad Brick –dice emocionado Boomer

¿De verdad? –pregunta asombrado Brick

Si Bubbles dijó que es un lugar en donde puedo hacer lo que me gusta y al final me dan un título profesional por hacer lo que me gusta –dice Boomer

¿Creo que tu hermano no tiene ni la menor idea de lo eso implica? –susurra Momoko a Brick

Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –argumenta Brick

Pues dudo que exista una Universidad en la puedan admitir a este trío de payasos –dice Kaoru con arrogancia

Para tu información niñita –dijo Brick con desprecio en su voz –iremos a la misma Universidad tuya lo que quiere decir que para mí mala suerte al menos –dice alabándose –significa que estaré a niveles tan deplorables de educación como el que tu recibes –dijo Brick un poco molesto por el comentario dicho anteriormente por Kaoru

¿Qué eso debe ser una broma? –dijo Kaoru mirando a Momoko en busca de una respuesta

Lamentablemente así lo ordeno el Alcalde y no le podemos hacer nada a esta decisión Kaoru –dice Momoko fingiendo no haber escuchado el molesto monólogo de Brick

¡En tu cara Princesa! –se burla Butch de Kaoru

ÒnÓ –kaoru le dio un golpe a Butch en la cara que lo dejo soñado – ¡En tu cara burro! –dijo enojada Kaoru

Bueno eso se lo busco –dijo Brick sin importarle mucho que su hermano estuviera ahora tendido en el suelo en estado de inconsciencia

Bueno creo que mejor preparare más comida debido a que ya mismo tendremos que irnos todos a la facultad –dijo Miyako dirigiéndose a la cocina para salir de ese aura tensa

Y-yo te ayudo –dijo Boomer siguiendo a Miyako

¡Diablos me había olvidado que hoy teníamos clases debo irme a alistar! –dijo Kaoru corriendo apresuradamente a su habitación para alistarse

Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo Brick –dijo Momoko intentando romper el silencio que se había creado en el lugar

Supongo que sí –contesto Brick mientras arrastra a Butch para dirigirlo a su propia habitación y se pudiera alistar -¡ah! Blossom dile a Boomer que se aliste rápido el muy tarado ni se ha dado cuenta que anda en ropas de dormir

Claro yo le aviso –dijo Momoko dirigiéndose a la cocina

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL PROFESOR)

Ya veo le han creado una doble identidad a los chicos –dice Ken leyendo las respectivas carpetas que contenían nuevos datos personales de los chicos

Si, según esos datos yo soy su tutor legal aquí, lo que quiere decir que yo me responsabilizo por todo lo que hagan o les pase –dice el Profesor mientras bebe un sorbo de su café

Bien veamos que nombres tienen ahora –dice Ken ojeando los datos –vaya ahora ellos se llaman ….

* * *

hasta aqui llego si tienen ideas para los nombre les agradezco que me dejen ideas para hacerlos porque en serio no se me ocurren buenps nombres gracias por tomerse el tiempo de leer mi historia hasta la próxima


	13. El significado de nuestros nombres

Hola mis queridos lectores aqui les dejo la conti despues de meditarlo al fin encontre los nombre que crei apropiados para ellos espero que les agrade

 ***PENSAMIENTOS***

-DIÁLOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN HECHA POR MI_

Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI ANIMATION

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 13 El significado de nuestros nombres**

(EN EL LABOROTORIO)

Después de que todos ya habían desayunado, dirigieron sus pasos primero al encuentro con el Profesor para tratar el tema con respecto a la Universidad y aclarar de una buena vez los términos.

Bien entonces usted vendría siendo un tipo de Tutor para nosotros –dice Brick

Sí, esa es la idea fundamentada –responde el Profesor –pero como ustedes van a ingresar a la vida académica tendrán que usar una doble identidad como las chicas

¿Doble identidad? –dice curioso Boomer

Quiere decir que no usaremos nuestros nombres propios mientras nos encontremos dentro de ese establecimiento –dice Brick argumentando lo dicho por el Profesor

¿Entonces cuáles serán los nombres de los chicos a partir de ahora? –pregunta Momoko

Pues serán…. –el Profesor estaba a punto de decirlos cuando de repente Butch le interrumpió

¿Y por qué no podemos usar nuestros nombres? –pregunta Butch algo irritado

Eso es fácil de responder menso –dice Kaoru –todo el mundo les conoce por sus nombres y saben de su mala fama por lo que si ingresaran como los Rowdy Ruff Boys simplemente todos le odiarían por tratarse de ellos o sea ustedes –los señala discriminatoriamente Kaoru

¡Kaoru! –le regaña Miyako a su amiga por ser tan fría con sus comentarios

No importa –dice Butch –entiendo nuestra posición así que no necesito recibir la lastima de nadie y no se alteren participare en esa estúpida convivencia escolar de la que me hablan –dice Butch con la voz tensa Kaoru solo le da poca importancia mientras se cruza de brazos

Ejem chicos retomando el tema –dice el Profesor intentando borrar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente- sobre sus horarios aquí tienen –les entrega unas carpetas- ahí están sus nombres y todo eso así que pueden irse porque se les hace tarde

Es verdad dice Blossom mirando la hora –nos vemos Profesor sale corriendo

Hasta luego a todos –sale Miyako apresurada detrás de Blossom

¡Oiga espérenme! –dice Kaoru mientras las sigue

Y ustedes chicos no piensan ir –les mira intrigado el profesor

Yo lo hare a mi manera –dice Butch mientras empieza a transformarse- ¡STRONG BUTCH!- Brick solo suspira y se transforma también -¡HARD BRICK!- Boomer les imita -¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

¿Chicos piensan irse volando? –pregunta el Profesor

Si esa es la idea –dice Butch mientras sale por una de las ventanas del lugar- el último en llegar s comerá un huevo podrido –sale volando a toda prisa

Lo siento nos vemos luego Profesor –dice Boomer mientras sale detrás de Butch

Si deseas hablar conmigo lo haremos en la tarde Brick –sonríe el Profesor mientras ve a Brick parado sin moverse

Gracias –sale volando para alcanzar a sus hermanos-

Espero que todo salga bien –sonríe el Profesor

Si será un problema si le llaman para quejarse de ellos en la Universidad –dice Ken

Espero que eso no pase –ríe leve el Profesor

(MIENTRAS TANTO CO LAS CHICAS)

Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte Kaoru –Miyako estaba regañándola

Yo solo decía la verdad –dice Kaoru cruzándose de brazos- además ellos no son de fiar y lo sabes

Bueno creo que ellos están intentando cambiar solo debemos darle la oportunidad –dice Miyako

¡Ja! –Se burla Kaoru ante la ingenuidad de su amiga- eso dices tú pero en cuanto le des la confianza ellos te apuñalaran si compasión

Estoy segura de que eso no pasara yo creo en Boomer y en los demás –dice Miyako

Silencio ustedes dos –dice seriamente Momoko- si ellos cambiaron o no lo hicieron no lo sabremos hasta que el tiempo no los diga –las mira muy severamente- no somos quienes para juzgarles, mientras no hagan nada fuera de lo normal no deberías alzar acusaciones sin pruebas Kaoru y tu Miyako no debes defender algo que ni tu misma estas segura si es verdad –dice terminando la discusión y empieza a levantarse para tomar el bus que las llevaría a la Universidad

Como sea –dice Kaoru de mala gana y sube al Autobús

…. –Miyako sube sin decir nada

(DESPUES DE ALGUNOS MINUTOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD)

Muy bien ustedes son los jóvenes transferidos todo sus documentos están en orden –dice el Director sentado en su cómodo mueble

Si –responde Brick por los tres

Bien –dice mientras les pasa unas carpetas para que las revisen

¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Brick

Esto mi estimado joven son las opciones o carreras que oferta la Universidad ustedes son libres de tomar cualquier asignatura de las que se dan aquí –explica el Director

A ya entiendo –dice Brick

Bien entonces como ya deben saber los tres es hora de ir clases así que asegúrense de seguir la guía para que lleguen a las clases que deseen asistir primero –sonríe mientras le abre la puerta para que salieran y los tres salen despacio

Bien veamos –abre la carpeta Brick para leer la información –esto suena interesante

Wow viejo aquí hay cosas que me gustan –sonríe Butch al leer su carpeta

Si también hay cosas que siempre quise conocer –dice animadamente Boomer

Bien entonces creo que debemos irnos a nuestras clases nos vemos al rato –dice Brick mientras camina emocionado

Si –dice Butch mientras corre por los pasillos para llegar a su salón- nos vemos viejo

Vaya me quede solo –dice Boomer mientras camina despacio leyendo las indicaciones para no perderse

¿Boomer? –Le mira Miyako y decide acercársele –hola de nuevo Boomer ¿a qué salón iras? –pregunta sonriente

¡Bubbles! –Se pone nervioso- bueno yo –se le olvida que decir

Jeje –ríe Miyako ante la forma de actuar de Boomer- sabes aquí no me llamo Bubbles debes decirme por mi nombre Miyako –le sonríe

Lo siento –la mira apenado- Mi-miyako me puedes ayudar a llegar aquí –enseñándole el lugar al que quería dirigirse

Claro déjame ver –sonríe y al observar hacia donde se dirigía Boomer sonrío aún más- ¿también te gustan las artes plásticas Boomer?

Mmm bueno solo un poco es que me llamo la atención cuándo veía cosas así –dice Boomer

A mí también me gusta y yo me dirigía en este momento hacia allá –sonríe- ven vamos yo te llevo –dice mientras empieza a caminar

 ***no lo puedo creer estaré con Bubbles digo Miyako en la misma clase que emoción*** -piensa Boomer poniéndose rojo

¿Boomer te pasa algo? –dice Miyako notando como su rostro había cambiado de color a un carmesí leve

Si estoy bien jeje –sonríe torpemente Boomer- solo es que tengo calor mejor apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde –dice nerviosamente

De acuerdo –dice Miyako

Por cierto Boomer ¿cuál es tu nombre falso? –pregunta curiosa Miyako

A mi nombre –abre su carpeta para revisar- aquí dice que me llamo Makoto Kimura –contesta Boomer

Ya entiendo –sonríe Miyako sabiendo el significado de ese nombre- es un bonito nombre ***Makoto significa sincero, verdadero*** -piensa Miyako

Gracias yo creo que el tuyo también es lindo –sonríe Boomer

Gracias –se sonroja Miyako –mira este es nuestro salón dice jalándolo para llevarlo al interior del mismo

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUTCH)

Al fin llegue –entra emocionado al salón de clases

¿Tú que haces aquí? –le grita Kaoru señalándolo

Yo debería preguntar eso vete esta es mi clase –dice Butch enojado

¿Qué dijiste burro? –dice enojada Kaoru

Me gusta su manera de tratarse solo por eso tendrán un premio y será limpiar el estadio después de sus horas clases –dice el Catedrático algo enojado por la falta de educación del par

Pero eso no es justo –se queja Kaoru

Preferiría limpiarlo solo –dice Butch

¡Silencio ustedes dos! –Se altera el catedrático- señorita Matsubara tome asiento ahora, en cuánto a usted joven creo que debe presentarse ante la clase –intentando mantener la compostura que le quedaba

Me las pagarás burro –murmura entre dientes enojada Kaoru

Cuando quieras preciosa –le contesta Butch parándose frente la clase para dar su nombre

Oye Kaoru ¿tú conoces al chico nuevo acaso? –pregunta Akira una compañera de clases de Kaoru

Sí, para mi mala suerte –dice sentándose

Es muy guapo no lo crees-sonríe Akira mientras ve a Butch

 ***Acaso escuche bien dijo que le pedazo de carne andante ese es guapo que ciega esta ella*** -piensa Kaoru

Bien mi nombre es –dice Butch llamando a atención de todos- es ***rayos me olvide de leer mi nombre*** -abre rápido la carpeta y lee su nombre –a si ya me acorde mi nombre es Kentaro Kimura –dice con una sonrisa y el resto de la clase solo se ríe leve ante la presentación de Butch

 ***Este no puede ser más idiota por el porte no le da*** -piensa Kaoru golpeándose la cabeza con su mesa

Escuchaste eso su nombre es Kentaro –dijo Akira a Mitsuki que era una chica que se sentaba al lado de ella

Según tengo entendido ese nombre significa Tiburón, chico grande –comenta Mitsuki

 ***Le sienta más Kame por tortuga y retrasado*** -piensa Kaoru escuchando las conversas de sus compañeras

Bien joven tome asiento –mira el catedrático buscando un lugar –mire que si tiene suerte el asiento al lado de la señorita Matsubara está disponible ya que se llevan tan bien no habrá inconvenientes ¿verdad?

Genial lo que faltaba –dice Kaoru

Tranquila princesa a mí tampoco me agrada la idea –dice Kentaro/Butch sentándose al lado de Kaoru

Eres hombre muerto –dice Kaoru apretando su puño fuertemente

Ja como digas muñeca –dice Kentaro mirando hacia otro lado

 ***Este idiota lo hare papilla como se atreve a decirme muñeca*** -piensa Kaoru- *tiene suerte de que estemos en clases de lo contrario ya estaría bajo tierra*

 ***Genial justamente tiene que tocarme con la pesada de Buttercup esto sí que es Karma*** -piensa Kentaro mientras deja salir u suspiro

Bien entonces vamos a dar inicio a la clase –dice el catedrático

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON BRICK)

Bien según esta información este debe ser el salón –mira la puerta Brick y le da unos leves golpes para que la abran

Buenos días joven –sonríe la Catedrática –adelante pase y preséntese al grupo –mientras le anima a ingresar

Buenos días –ingresa Brick muy silencio

 ***Brick no puede ser posible porque de todas las clases tienes que toparte conmigo*** -piensa Momoko mientras ve como ingresa Brick

Bien chicos ponga a tención hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero asi que escuchemos como se llama –dice la catedrática llamando la atención de todos

Buenos días a todos los presente mi nombre es Masashi Kimura espero llevarme bien con todos –realiza una reverencia y al momento en que observa mejor el entorno se encuentra con unos ojos rosados que lo observaban - ***Blossom está aquí esto no me puede estar pasando es como si todo estuviera planeado y fuéramos manipulado al antojo de alguien*** -piensa Brick mientras clava su mirada en la insistente mirada de la chica

 ***Rayos ya se dio cuenta*** -piensa Momoko mientras desvía la mirada

Bien tome asiento joven Masashi –dice la catedrática

Está bien –dice Masashi/Brick mientras se sienta en uno de los asientos traseros

Hola Masashi es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Kokone –sonrie una chica que sentaba cerca de él

Mucho gusto Kokone –sonríe –espero poderme llevar bien contigo

Vaya tu nombre te describe bien entonces –dice Kokone

A cierto mi nombre significa elegante, espléndido aunque creo que es un poco penoso que me describas así –dice Masashi mirándola

 ***¿Qué rayos está haciendo Brick? *** -piensa Momoko mirando hacia atrás -*es un maldito mujeriego*

….. –Masashi nota la mirada Momoko y le dedica una sonrisa

 ***¡Diablos me vio!*** -piensa mientras desvía rápido la mirada intentado ocultar su sonrojo

 ***Que linda es cuando me mira tan intensamente*** -sonríe Masashi para sus adentros

* * *

hasta aqui lo dejo hasta la proxima y gracias por los nombres que me dieron me fueron de gran ayuda en mi decisión final


	14. Castigados, voluntarios y amables

Hola a todos ha sido un buen tiempo perobueno aqui les traigo un breve mientras les doy una hojeada a los otros capitulos para luego subirlos.

Todos los personajes que salen a continuación no son de m propiedad todos los derechos les pertenecen a TOEI ANIMATION

 ***PENSAMIENTO***

-DIALOGO-

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 14 Castigados, voluntarios y amables**

Las clases pasaban normalmente para todos a excepción para un par de azabaches que no podían parar de dirigirse miradas fulminantes el uno al otro.

Bien como la señorita Matsubara y el joven Kimura tienen muy buen compañerismo y parecen llevarse de maravilla, no tendrán problema para explicar el siguiente tema a todos en una exposición de parejas para la próxima clase –dijo la catedrático de Informática al notar el despiste de ambos jóvenes los cuales ya habían conseguido más de un solo llamado de atención –y como sé que de antemano que no habrá objeción alguna el tema se tratara sobre el sistema Unix así que todos pueden retirarse la clase de hoy a concluido –dice guardando sus cosas en su maletín saliendo del aula antes que todos los alumnos que parecían ansiosos por salir de ahí a excepción de un par que parecían no quererse mover del sitio.

Lo que me faltaba tener que soportarte y formar equipo contigo incluso en la universidad –dice Kaoru cruzándose de brazos

Por primer vez en mi vida concuerdo contigo en algo y es que nosotros definitiva y absolutamente nunca podremos llevarnos tan solo ni siquiera agradarnos un poco y eso es porque tu personalidad y fisonomía son un asco –dijo Kentaro levantándose para dirigirse a la casa

Eres hombre muerto –dice Kaoru abalanzándose hacia el para golpearlo

Oye que te pas...… -no terminó de decirlo ya que sintió el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo provocado por el repentino ataque de Kaoru -¡Auch! Pero qué rayos te pasa marimacha de mierda –reacciono furioso ante el acto de Kaoru

Vuelves a llamarme así de nuevo y ya no serán un trío si no un dueto de ex villanos lo que queden de ustedes –dijo Kaoru agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa

¡Escúchame Buttercup Kaoru o como prefieras que te llamen! –dice Kentaro sujetando la mano de Kaoru y empujándola hacia atrás de manera que las posiciones se invirtieran dejando a Kaoru debajo de él –yo no tengo interés en agradarle a nadie ni siquiera me importa el destino de los mugrientos ciudadanos de esta Ciudad –le mira con una mirada llena de odio y ella solo puede abrir expectantes los ojos esperando lo peor –pero mis hermanos están dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos y lo último que deseo es ellos mueran por unos estúpidos que jamás le agradecerán nada –mientras apretaba más su agarre sobre la muñeca de Kaoru –y si para asegurarme que a ellos no les pase tengo que hacer equipo con alguien como tú tenlo por seguro que no lo pensaré dos veces y aceptaré aunque no me agrades

M..me haces daño –dice Kaoru con una cara seria

Tsk como sea ni siquiera se para que gastos palabras contigo si no eres más que alguien más del montón de estúpidos que nos señala –le suelta la mano y se levanta saliendo por la puerta cuando de pronto es interceptado por el catedrático que regresó al aula –Maestro –asombrado dice Kentaro

Joven Kimura y señorita Matsubara siguen aquí por si no lo recuerdan tienen un castigo pendiente y el gimnasio no se limpiara, solo además de que no quisieran desperdiciar mucho tiempo, ya que tienen mucho trabajo con las tareas extras que tienen que cumplir por mérito a su excelente disciplina –dice con sarcasmo esto último

Tsk –chasquea la lengua Kentaro al recordar que tiene que pasar más tiempo del deseado con su contraparte -*Mierda me olvide por completo de ese estúpido castigo* -piensa mientras voltea a mirar a Kaoru

Sensei –dice Kaoru levantándose y llamando la atención –yo puedo realizar el castigo sola.

 ***¡ja claro eso es obvio viniendo de ella, solo trata de no intervenir conmigo más de lo necesario es por eso que prefiere hacer esa estupidez sola!*** -mirando escéptico la propuesta de Kaoru

¿Y puedo saber el motivo? –interrumpe el catedrático

Kentaro –comienza a decir mientras observa a Kentaro –está muy ocupado con asuntos familiares además… -hace una pausa para luego continuar, mientras Kentaro prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras mencionadas por ellas –la que lo provoco fui yo, él solo actuó de esa manera en defensa propia por lo que me disculpo –dice mientras se inclina un poco para demostrar que lo sentía, Kentaro solo se sentía neutro ante la escena

Es bueno que reconozca sus errores señori…. –no pudo terminar su oración cuando fue interrumpido por el azabache

Yo cumpliré con mi parte del castigo ya que no debí sucumbir ante el insulto de ella –mirando al catedrático

Entonces que esperan vayan de una vez –dice el Catedrático mientras se va del lugar

¿Por qué te quedaste? –dice Kaoru cruzada de brazos mientras lo mira

¿Por qué dijiste aquello? –refiriéndose a lo que ella le dijo al catedrático

Eso no te importa –desvía la mirada –además yo pregunté primero

Tienes razón –sonríe divertido –eso tampoco te importa –ríe mientras sale del salón -¿por cierto, en dónde queda el gimnasio? –mirándola

Cierto se me olvidaba que eres nuevo –le mira con superioridad –vamos novato yo te guío –mientras pasa por su lado para encaminarse al gimnasio

 ***Ella me irrita de sobremanera, pero de alguna manera aunque por alguna razón desconocida hay algo en ella que todavía es rescatable como agradable a mi parecer, pero tal vez nunca lo descubra*** -piensa mientras observa la espalda de Kaoru durante el camino al gimnasio

Bien llegamos –dice Kaoru abriendo la puerta cuando de pronto -¿Momoko? –al observar a su amiga barriendo el lugar

¿Kaoru, que haces aquí? –dice Momoko dejando de barrer

Kaoru ¿acaso, te castigaron? –dice Miyako apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella

¿Viejo, que haces aquí? –dice Makoto observando a su hermano

¿Boomer, que sucede? –Dice Masashi asomándose por la puerta que dirige al gimnasio -¿trajiste la bebida? –Luego se da cuenta de la presencia de Butch -¿Butch? –arquea una ceja como esperando una explicación

Castigado –se limitó a contestar Kentaro ante la mirada de Masashi

También fui castigada –responde Kaoru ya que las miradas se habían dirigido a hora a ella

Bueno no es como si fuera la primera vez de Kaoru siendo castigada –dice Miyako –pero no sabía que Butch también tuviera ese lado

Mira rubia a mí ni me menciones además parece que ustedes también han sido castigados –señalándolos a todos

No –dice en defensa inmediata Momoko –yo siempre me ofrezco voluntaria en la limpieza ya que nadie más lo hace

Yo simplemente quería conocer el gimnasio y decidi ofrecerme voluntario también –dice Masashi

Bueno yo sé que Momoko siempre se queda en alguna actividad extracurricular siempre así que decidí comprarle algo dulce como premio por su esfuerzo –dice Miyako

A mi Brick me dijo que le comprará algo de beber –dice Makoto

 ***De alguna manera esas respuestas eran obvias*** -piensa Kaoru observando a todos mientras que Kentaro se había quedado sin argumentos

Bueno ya que van hacer la limpieza del gimnasio puedo contribuirles con mi ayuda –dice Momoko

Y también ayudaré –dice Miyako –mientras más seamos terminaremos más rápido

Yo también quiero –dice Makoto emocionado

Como sea, yo me quiero ir rápido y comenzar rápido con mis tareas extras ya que por cierta persona me dieron más trabajo del deseado –dice mientras observa de reojo a Kentaro

 ***Parece que a este par le costara más trabajo la convivencia como lo dijo Momoko para nosotros no es complicado ya que tenemos responsabilidades como para prestarles importancia a asuntos triviales y en cuanto a los otros dos esos parecen que nunca fueron rivales*** -observando como los rubios comenzaban a tomar los materiales de aseo

Por cierto chicos –dice Momoko llamando la atención de los todos -¿Cómo se llaman? Por supuesto me refiero a su nombre falso –mirando rápidamente a Boomer que sería el primero en salir con alguna respuesta estúpida como ¿acaso te olvidaste de nosotros? Motivo por el cual me aseguraba de explicar a que punto quería llegar mi pregunta

Kentaro Kimura –dice Butch

Makoto Kimura –responde Boomer

El mío ya lo sabes pero para que el resto se enteren es Masashi Kimura –dice Brick

 ***Todos los nombres de ellos parecieran que hubiesen sido ajustados a parte de su personalidad*** -analiza Momoko los nombres mencionados –bueno entonces ya deben saber nuestros nombres ¿verdad? –mirándolos

Miyako Gotokuji –dice Makoto mirando a Bubbles

Momoko Akatsutsumi –dice Brick apuntando a Blossom con la escoba

…. –Todos dirigieron la mirada a Butch esperando su respuesta -¿qué me miran tanto? –dice cogiendo una escoba para empezar hacer el aseo, mientras que Buttercup solo se dio media vuelta para recoger algunas de las herramientas de deportes y ubicarlas en el almacén del gimnasio –Kaoru Masubara –murmura lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Kaoru la cual da una sonrisa leve y se dirige hacia el almacén

¿Dijiste algo viejo? –pregunto Boomer ya que él tenía un sentido agudo del oído

No dije nada idiota ahora déjame continuar con mi castigo en paz –dijo algo tenso Kentaro

Bueno como digas –dice mientras corre hacia dónde Miyako para ayudarla con lo que estaba haciendo

 ***Lo veo y no lo creo parece que las cosas serán un poco diferente después de todo*** -piensa Momoko mientras esboza una pequeña risa

Al parecer te has dado cuenta también Momoko –dice Masashi acercándosele

Lo mismo digo –sonríe mientras vuelve a su actividad de limpiar el gimnasio

 ***Lamentablemente las cosas no terminaran como quisiéramos y Butch es el más consciente de eso lo cual le obliga a fijarse metas que lo mantengan lejos de ese sueño que anhela*** -piensa Masashi mientras observa como Kentaro rompe la escoba sin querer debido a que no puede dominar su fuerza, siendo regañado al mismo tiempo por Momoko quien le dice que mejor ayude a Kaoru a cargar las cosas y como Boomer se veía totalmente feliz ayudando a Miyako ***no debemos bajar la guardia ya que nada de esto es verdadero solo es hasta que eliminemos a ese ser una vez hecho eso*** -mira al suelo con la mirada perdida mientras aprieta leve sus puños –todo será como antes –susurra y de repente pierde el conociemiento viendo como última imagen a Momoko preocupada acercándose a toda prisa mientras lo llama por su nombre

* * *

nos leemos luego ¡Sayonara!


	15. Mi realidad sin esperanzas

Hola aqui les dejo la continuación y lamento la demora para quienes han mostrado interés en mi historia.

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 15 Mi realidad sin esperanzas**

La escena donde el acababa con la existencia de Blossom pasaba una y cada vez en la mente de Brick mientras estaba inconsciente, ya llevaba en ese estado tres días.

….. –Brick empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente -¿dónde estoy? –es lo primero que logra articular

Hola Brick por lo que veo ya has recobrado el conocimiento –dice el Profesor sentado al lado de él mientras revisaba unos papeles.

¡Profesor! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –se apresura a peguntar.

Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo –mirándolo directamente –mientras estabas inconsciente estuve analizando tu cuerpo para ver si era algún tipo de enfermedad, pero no hubo resultado alguno y cuando estuve analizando en cambio tu energía y potencial de poderes había algo que te diferencia de tus hermanos –serio –Brick …. –Hace una pausa y suspira retomando la conversa- ¿Hay algo que desconozcas o tienes conocimiento de la anomalía que está presentando tu energía?

De eso quería hablar con usted –sostiene fuertes las sábanas mientras agacha la mirada- en aquella pelea dónde el enemigo se hizo presente por primera ocasión… -traga saliva haciendo una pausa –fui herido, la herida en sí no fue la gran cosa pero ese enemigo contacto conmigo dijo algo acerca de una maldición… -dice algo distante –me temó qué eso tiene que ver con esa anomalía que mencionó antes porque últimamente he tenido pesadillas y ahora que estuve inconsciente también las tuve

Ya veo entonces las piezas parecen tomar algo de sentido ahora pero no puedo basarme en suposiciones aleatorias, debo reunir información, Brick me podrías explicar de que tratan tus pesadillas explícitamente –cogiendo un cuaderno para anotar la información proporcionada por Brick.

Brick le proporciono toda la información al Profesor sin omitir nada.

Bueno con lo que me has dicho nuestra situación ha empeorado –dice serio el profesor- cabe una posibilidad de que seas manipulado o de que trate de debilitarte mentalmente –suspira –como sea, entonces trataré de ver si esta anomalía está escrita en algún informe de los que tengo tal vez pueda partir de ahí mismo –levantándose de la silla

Profesor –se apresura a decir Brick –ahora mismo yo puedo representar una amenaza ¿por qué se toma con tanta calma este hecho de mi maldición?

Esa es una pregunta muy buena –sonríe el Profesor –solo te diré que el que no arriesga no gana, ten en cuenta que también que no existen las personas buenas y malas si no personas que consideran que lo eres –cerrando la puerta mientras iba saliendo

….. –se recuesta nuevamente sobre la cama –esa es una buena respuesta también –digo cerrando mis ojos cuando de repente siento que la puerta se abre de un solo y alguien se lanza encima de mí

¡Viejo! –decía Boomer abrazándome mientras sentía como el oxígeno abandonaba mi cuerpo

¡Boomer, suéltalo lo vas a volver a dejar inconsciente! –decía Butch mientras me lo quita de encima

Rayos Boomer al menos ten algo de delicadeza –digo retomando el aire de nuevo

Lo siento es que me emocione cuando escuche decir al Profesor que ya habías despertado –decía Boomer mientras reía tontamente

Bueno como sea ya era hora de que te despertaras bella durmiente –dice de forma burlona Butch

Eso no me hizo gracia Butch –digo de forma divertida

Mis hermanos me comenzaron a contar como les había ido estos tres día en la facultad y me enteré de que Butch se había metido en varios problemas y prácticamente en todas las ocasiones tenían que ver con Buttercup y alguna pelea absurda comenzada por ambos en cambio con Boomer era el paraíso después de todo el compartía clases con Bubbles la más alegre y optimista del grupo de cierto modo tenía un punto para sentirse cómodo al lado de ella.

Oye pedazo de burro! –dice Buttercup parándose en la puerta- vaya parece que el muerto resucito –refiriéndose a Brick pero no duró mucho su atención hacia él ya que dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Butch- ven de inmediato tienes que completar tu parte del trabajo. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

 ***Vaya, ¿ella en realidad es mujer?*** -piensa con duda Brick mientras la mira

Kaoru no deberías hablar muy fuerte en esta habitación recuerda que Brick está … -decía Bubbles entrando después de su amiga pero se ve interrumpida al notar que el mencionado ya había salido del estado de inconsciencia.

Pues ya no es necesario tanta consideración con tal ya despertó –dice Kaoru -¿a todo esto has visto a Momoko? –pregunta de forma inmediata llamando la atención de Brick

No la he visto desde la mañana en la facultad –dice Bubbles

Brick solamente mira hacia sus sábanas empuñándolas un poco y se vuelve a acomodar dándoles la espalda a todos

¿Te sientes bien Brick? –dice Bubbles mirando la acción realizada

Viejo, no me digas que te volverás a desmayar –dice Boomer

No –dice tranquilamente –solo quiero descansar un poco me ha dado dolor de cabeza, podrían dejarme solo por ahora –cerrando los ojos

Vale con tal a mí ya me chupo el diablo –dice Butch refiriéndose a la actividad que tiene pendiente conjuntamente con Buttercup –vamos marimacha terminemos esto rápido –dice ubicándose las manos detrás de la nuca y saliendo de la habitación

Solo espera pedazo de burro algún cometeré el crimen perfecto –dice malhumorada Buttercup mientras sale de la habitación detrás de Butch

Vamos Boomer comamos un helado –propone Bubbles

De acuerdo –sonríe Boomer –oye viejo si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos mediante el comunicador

Claro –dice sin ánimos Brick

Bien vamos entonces Miyako –dice Boomer saliendo de la habitación seguido de Miyako a quién ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla así porque el otro nombre era el de su ex-enemiga y prefería no mencionarlo para no pensar que alguna vez debieron odiarse

 _POV BLOSSOM/MOMOKO_

 _Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, aunque al final termine aceptando la probabilidad más aceptable y que no me comprometía de manera sentimental hacía él, durante estos días había estado al pendiente de Brick no paraba de preocuparme de su estado de inconsciencia siempre cuando estaba cerca de su lado parecía que algo le molestaba era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, pero esto ocurría cuando me acercaba demasiado en cambio cuando el resto estaba presente no había ningún tipo de reacción inconsciente por parte de él, de manera que opto que él tiene un resentimiento muy grande hacia mi persona pero no me sorprende después de todo fue mi ex-enemigo ambos nos hicimos la vida a cuadritos en tiempo de antaño, aun así debemos intentar llevarnos bien por el bien de los ciudadanos es algo complicado pero mientras pueda proteger esta ciudad haré lo que sea ya que es mi responsabilidad como heroína_ –suspiro mientras las ideas seguían inundando mis pensamientos –Brick …. –De repente suelto en susurro sin darme cuenta y me sorprendo a mí misma –tal vez sea el clima –empezando a caminar olvidando lo que último que había cruzado por mi mente

 _POV BRICK_

 _Como odiaba mi suerte desde que empecé a sentirme de esta manera hacia ella, siempre existirá esa barrera que no me dejará acercarme o tan siquiera avanzar por otro sendero me encontraba atrapado y sin salida en un mundo en el cuál no encajaba pero siempre aparecías en mis pensamientos una y otra vez empujándome a cambiar dándome fuerzas para modificar mi destino volviéndote cada vez más importante eliminando todo mal deseo de mi ser, pero por desgracia mía solo yo lo veía así solo yo tenía este sentimiento unilateral tu ni siquiera te enterabas de mi presencia sino hasta que estuviera siendo una molestia real en tu camino, mientras tanto el resto del tiempo vivías tu vida normal te enamorabas, llorabas, reías, anhelabas y muchas cosas más pude notar en ti pero sé que nunca estuve o forme parte de tu vida debido a que nuestros encuentros solo tenían como finalidad el fin del otro arrastrándonos una y otra vez a peleas sin sentido, aunque al inicio no lo tuvieran para mí luego comenzaron a tomar un objetivo y era el poder acercarme de alguna manera a ti, el gritarte "aquí estoy así que no te relajes tanto siempre existí así que solo te queda aceptarme", es un poco rara mi manera de ser pero no sé qué debería hacer, estoy sin respuesta y aferrándome a cosas que nunca serán de alguna manera me doy lástima a mí mismo, se suponía que el lastimado no debería ser yo, no me gusta esta sensación si algún día te enteras de ella simplemente arráncala de mí y termina con mi miserable existencia de una vez por todas, no quiero aferrarme a una vida que carece de estructura real que solo se aferra a un sueño inalcanzable, creyendo y engañándome a mí mismo de que existirá un tal vez._ –parpadeo de manera lenta mientras me aferraba a la almohada detestaba realmente este sentimiento pero al mismo tiempo no podía párarlo y no quería hacerlo tampoco me estaba volviendo loco no me dejaba respirar –ven te estoy esperando –susurro con anhelo y luego sonrió de manera nostálgica- ya estoy delirando de nuevo –suspiro y me empiezo a quedar dormido

NARRADORA

La noche llegó rápido y por ende ya algunos estaban arrastrándose con sus últimas energías hacia sus respectivas camas y dormitorios, siendo más explícitos Buttercup y Butch quienes se habían desviado de su objetivo principal que era completar su tarea y se habían puesto a correr casi media ciudad tratando de averiguar quién de los dos tenía mejor condición física, pero lo único que lograron fue gastar energías de la manera más estúpida posible mientras desperdiciaban el valioso tiempo que pudieron usar para completar su tarea, en cuánto a los rubios pues de ellos no hay nada malo, es más dan un ambiente de tranquilidad y normalidad en su relación a pesar de todo el pasado que compartieron, por parte de Miyako ella siempre se dormía muy temprano así que ya estaba dormida y pues Boomer el siempre daba vueltas casi a todo el lugar antes de poder conciliar el sueño, ahora vamos con los que lideran a tan llamativas personas Blossom y Brick, bueno Brick se había quedado dormido durante el lapso de la tarde por lo que hay posibilidad de que pasé despierto parte de la madrugada, mientras que Momoko llegó ese día tarde debido a que había pasado en casa de su familia.

Vaya todo el mundo ya está dormido –murmura Blossom sin hacer mucho ruido

¿Blossom? – dice de repente un chico que abre la puerta de cierta habitación y la encuentra caminando por los pasillos que apenas tenían claridad debido a lo tarde que era y las luces ya estaban apagadas

Al parecer ya estas mejor –se apresuró a decir Blossom al ver a Brick salir de la habitación

Sí, desperté como cerca del medio día –confirma Brick - ¿recién llegas?

Ah sí, estaba en casa de mis padres y se me hizo algo tarde –responde a la pregunta y de pronto se ve atrapada en un silencio incómodo.

Creo que es muy tarde deberías ir a dormir ya –sugiere Brick rompiendo el silencio y sale por completo de su habitación sosteniendo un abrigo y empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta de Blossom

¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Blossom sin percatarse de su curiosidad latiente.

Iba a la azotea a tomar aire fresco –dice mientras sigue caminando dándole la espalda a Blossom

Pero es muy tarde, además ¿acaso no tienes sueño? –decía Blossom mientras observaba a Brick caminar hacia la puerta que dirigía a la azotea

Realmente no –dice deteniéndose y volteándola a ver- dormí durante la tarde por lo que se me ha ido el sueño sin mencionar que he estado inconsciente por tres largos días así que quedarme en cama no es una opción para mí –sonríe contestando a la pregunta

Entonces…. –comienza a hablar Blossom- no hay problema si te hago compañía –lo dice de manera inconsciente pero luego regresa en sí –creo que mejor no, has de querer estar solo jeje –ríe con torpeza

No me molesta en lo absoluto –dice Brick mirándola- es mejor cuando estas en compañía por lo tanto no es como que me disguste que quieras venir conmigo –se da de nuevo la vuelta y abre la puerta que dirige a la azotea del laboratorio- ¿vienes? –medio gira el rostro mirándola

Sí –dice Blossom dirigiéndose a la puerta

No fue tan difícil ¿verdad? –bromea Brick

En lo absoluto –responde a la broma Blossom

El viento se hacía notar con su soplido gélido, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado dejando a la vista una oscuridad inmensa debido a la ausencia de la luna en él, mientras que los dos intentaban con mucho esfuerzo mantener una conversación, de alguna manera Blossom se veía atrapada en el ambiente que ella mismo había decido entrar por cuenta propia y Brick simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de ella, eso era suficiente para él cada vez se convencía que sus anhelos no podrían ser cumplidos, por lo que se conformaba con su actual situación aunque todo se tratase de conveniencia mutua, se sentía al menos liberado de buscar una excusa para tenerla cerca.

Ambos reían de cualquier tontería que el otro sacaba al flote y llegaron al tema del amor sin darse cuenta.

Pues no me ha ido muy bien en eso –dice Blossom – siempre fui muy enamoradiza e incluso llegaba al punto de volverme un tipo acosadora del chico que me gustaba –ríe leve

Vaya realmente tenías un serio problema –dice Brick escuchándola con atención

Pero lo bueno es que los tiempos cambias y con él las personas también –se apresura a decir –digamos que me cansé de buscar al chico ideal, ahora solo cruza por mi mente mis estudios, mi familia, mis amigas y conocidos el amor a quedado en último plano en mi vida –dice con una sonrisa

Ya veo –dice Brick mientras voltea su mirada al cielo nocturno

Apuesto ¿que a ti te ha ido bien entre las chicas? –dice Blossom mirando a Brick

¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? –dice Brick volviendo la mirada Blossom

Es decir tienes tu atractivo y cosas como esas –dice algo nerviosa Blossom al verse atacada por una pregunta que no esperaba

Vaya eso es algo nuevo nunca espere que la gran líder de las PPGZ me diera un alago de tal magnitud –dice divertido Brick ocultando la felicidad que le habían proporcionado esas pocas palabras

Tienes razón es demasiado para ti, debería retirar lo dicho entonces –bromea Blossom sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente.

No, ahora me pertenecen ya no puedes tenerlas de vuelta –dice Brick de manera burlona –bueno volviendo al tema pues digamos que tuve una que otra novia pero ninguna relación salía como esperaba –dice tornándose algo distante –puede ser que ninguna pudo tener un gran impacto en mí como… -se detiene al darse cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta

¿Cómo….? –repite Blossom lo último dicho por Brick curiosa por lo que diría pero de repente siente como es empujada hacia atrás quedando recostada en el suelo y luego abre lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Brick – Brick ¿qué crees que haces? –viéndolo como se aproxima lentamente a su rostro y comienza a sentir como su corazón se acelera y cierra los ojos rápidamente pero al no obtener una acción durante el tiempo que los tuvo cerrados los abre y ve la mirada angustiada de Brick

Blossom lo siento –murmura- es simplemente que yo… -continuaba diciendo

No! –dice inmediatamente Blossom y lo empuja parándose de inmediato –esto nunca pasó –sale corriendo del lugar dejando a Brick con las palabras en la boca.

Lo sabía –dice Brick acostándose en el suelo de la azotea mirando hacia el cielo- no es como si no lo supiera y hubiese querido averiguarlo simplemente por un instante me volvi débil ante mi anhelo –sonríe triste –no tenías por qué ser tan fría Blossom ya me había dado por vencido sabes no es como si estuviese esperando algo a cambio –cubre su rostros con ambos brazos –mierda lo arruine.

* * *

bye hasta la próxima


	16. Nadie me dice que debo o no debo hacer

Aqui les dejo la continuación.

Todos los personajes que salen a continuación no son de m propiedad todos los derechos les pertenecen a TOEI ANIMATION

 ***PENSAMIENTO***

-DIALOGO-

 _NARRACIÓN_

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP. 16 NADIE ME DICE QUE DEBO O NO DEBO HACER**

POV BRICK

 _Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿sí algo cambio después de lo ocurrido aquella noche entre nosotros? Pues déjenme decirles que en vez de avanzar un paso hacia adelante, esto era claramente dos pasos hacia atrás, desde aquella ocasión habían transcurrido ya dos semanas y créanme que hasta Butch parecía tener mejor relación con Buttercup que mi actual situación con Blossom, y créanlo no estoy exagerando cuando lo digo, pero bueno no es como si realmente esperará una mejor reacción de ella es decir era lo más obvio, que tu ex-enemigo se te insinué de manera inesperada a cualquiera le haría subir sus defensas y alejarte lo más posible de él, así que digamos que reconozco que me adelanté me deje llevar, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho más adelante; no creo que algo hubiese cambiado, tal vez estaría diciendo lo mismo que ahora._

¿A dónde vas? –me apresuro a decir mientras veo a Boomer con miras de salir

Ah, es que veras –comienza a decir nervioso Boomer- deja de balbucear y ya responde de una vez lo que pregunté –dije de manera directa

Hola Brick –de repente escucho la voz de Bubbles dirigiéndose a mí de manera tan convencional como si siempre hubiese tratado conmigo

Hola Miyako – _lo sé les parecerá extraño que yo la llame por ese nombre pero de tanto escuchar al bobo de mi hermano durante esta dos semanas hartarme sobre lo bien que se llevaba con ella se me había quedado ya esa manera de llamarla._

Bueno nos vemos después, estoy de salida, nos vamos Boomer. –ella dijo eso y lo último fue lo que más llamó mi atención y mire fijamente a Boomer en busca de respuesta a lo que había oído.

Bueno verás, voy a salir con Miyako ya que como es fin de semana y no hay nada que hacer, pues…. –ahí estaba el más tonto de mis hermanos tratándome de dar algo coherente pero como siempre no tenía idea de lo que decía.

Ah, ya entiendo no los interrumpo vayan diviértanse disfruten el fin de semana no les quito más el tiempo –digo mientras suelto un suspiro de decepción personal debido a que de cierto modo envidiaba a Boomer, él podía llevarse tan bien con su contraparte y yo en cambio aquí pensando cómo debo comportarme frente a Blossom, pero dejando eso de lado cualquiera podría hablar con Bubbles es decir esa chica escucharía a quien sea con ese lema pacifista que tiene, en pocas palabras ella me resulta más accesible que Blossom, pero no es como que Miyako me agrade para tener un tema de conversación, ella es más como del tipo comprensiva en cambio con Blossom puedo dar un punto de visa y se que ella siempre inventara lo imposible para levarme la contraria de alguna forma Blossom es con la única que podría sentirme de manera completa, porque ella complemente mi ser.

De acuerdo entonces nos vamos –dijo Miyako con una sonrisa mientras toma de la mano a Boomer que había quedado con toda una explicación pausada después de haber sido interrumpido por mí

Sí, claro vamos –decía aun no saliendo del asombro –nos vemos luego viejo –decía mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la planta baja para salir.

Bueno, creo que solo estamos tú y yo –digo mientras le hablo al televisor mientras cambiaba de canales, _y sí ahora están con la duda de dónde están los demás pues se los resumiré Butch dijo que iba a jugar un partido de futbol con unos compañeros de su facultad y pues Buttercup cogió el mismo destino ya que al parecer siempre anda más rodeada de hombres que de amigas, y pues sobre Blossom no había pasado la noche del viernes en la casa, se fue directamente al finalizar las actividades de la facultad hacia la casa de su familia sin decir nada más era obvio que trataba el menos contacto posible conmigo pero no les diré más o después terminare comiendo helado mientras le hablo al televisor._

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUTTERCUP Y BUTCH "KAORU Y KENTARO"

Vaya no mentías cuando dijiste que tenías talento para jugar –dice de manera burlona Kentaro.

Y a ti te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel –responde Kaoru a la burla

Hola Kaoru –dice un chico de contextura delgada, estatura alta, tenía un cuerpo bien formado su cabello era de color negro azulado y sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo, llevaba el cabello corto con alguno que otro mechón rebelde.

Ah, hola Hayato –se apresura a decir Kaoru

Hoy estuviste increíble como siempre en el juego –Hayato le dedica una sonrisa a Kaoru

Así que me estuviste viendo jugar –dice Kaoru devolviendo la sonrisa

Ejem… -dice Kentaro al sentirse ignorado totalmente por los presentes.

Ah, cierto Hayato te presento a Kentaro –dice Kaoru

Mucho gusto Kentaro-san soy Hayato –dice con una sonrisa fingida

Sí como digas –dice de mal modo- oye Kaoru ya deberíamos regresar ¿no crees? –sonando insistente

¿Ya te ibas Kaoru? –pregunta rápidamente Hayato

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –responde Kaoru con otra pregunta

Bueno es que quería invitarte a comer algo y después ir a la zona de bebidas para luego terminar en la zona de videojuegos. –decía Hayato

Videojuegos, eso suena bien –dice Kaoru dejándose llevar por sus pasatiempos

Oye Kaoru por si lo olvidaste hay tarea pendiente y no la has comenzado –dice de inmediato Kentaro, lo cual suena bastante raro viniendo de él.

Pero si apenas es sábado la puedo terminar mañana, además suenas como Blossom no te queda ese papel –dice de manera burlona Kaoru

¿Entonces? –pregunta con insistencia Hayato

Claro, pero primero déjame me voy a sacar mi ropa deportiva y ponerme la otra que está limpia –dirigiéndose a la zona de vestidores que tenía el estadio en el cúal había estado jugando.

No te preocupes yo te espero –sonríe Hayato viéndola como se dirigía a los vestidores -¿qué eres tú de Kaoru? –deja de sonreír y se dirige rápidamente hacia Kentaro

Eso a ti no te importa –dice Kentaro de mal humor levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentado

Claro que me importa y mucho –dice de manera desafiante- estoy interesado en Kaoru y no pienso permitir que nadie se meta en mi territorio

Me vas bajando el tonito que no sabes con quien te metes y si es sobre la marimacha quédatela que a mí ni me interesa –dijo Kentaro respondiendo a su desafío

Es bueno escuchar eso, por un instante creí que serías una molestia en mi camino –dice Hayato

Ya estoy aquí –dice Kaoru ya cambiada de ropa que consistía en unos Jeans negro con una camisetilla sin mangas roja y unos zapatos deportivos

Vaya te vez bien Kaoru –sonríe Hayato

 ***No le veo lo bueno solo es ropa*** -piensa Kentaro

Solo es ropa no hay que hacer mucho alago a eso Hayato pero de toda maneras agradezco la intención –dice Kaoru

 ***Eso sí que no me lo esperaba*** -sorprendido ante el comentario tan similar al suyo que hizo Kaoru

Bueno entonces nos vamos –dice Hayato pasando la mano a través del cuello de Kaoru para abrazarla y empezar a caminar

Claro –dice Kaoru restándole importancia a la acción de Hayato y olvidándose por completo de despedirse de Kentaro

Adiós, que les vaya bien, no se preocupen por mí, yo solo regresaré a mi casa y tal vez me duerma para no aburrirme –dice Kentaro para sí mismo con mal humor.

¡Piensa rápido! –dice otro chico que le avienta el balón a Kentaro cerca del rostro pero este lo detiene con facilidad.

¿Qué crees que haces? –Pregunta algo irritado Kentaro mirando al chico que le había tirado el balón –pudiste haberme golpeado

Jaja, eso es gracioso Kentaro el pegarte de improviso a ti es imposible tienes excelentes reflejos como Kaoru –dice riendo leve el chico

No menciones a esa mujer quieres –dice Kentaro

Vale, al parecer ya conociste a Hayato ¿verdad? –dice el chico

Sí –se limita decir Kentaro

Bueno y al parecer te dio la charla de "mi territorio, tú no entres" dice de manera divertida

Y tú, ¿qué sabes de él? –pregunta Kentaro

Bueno lo primero que sé, es que es uno de los muchos que intentan conquistar a Kaoru, pero bueno es el más insistente, los otros se han dado por vencido, por como Kaoru los rechaza y también está el hecho de que Hayato los mantiene alejados de Kaoru, siempre anda en busca de oportunidad para coquetear a Kaoru, y por ahí me entere que pidió la transferencia a nuestra facultad, por lo que muy pronto lo tendremos merodeando por ahí –dice de manera divertida el chico

Gracias por el dato Takeshi –dice Kentaro

En realidad me llamo Tatsuya –dice riendo leve ya acostumbrado un poco a que Kentaro, no recuerde mucho su nombre.

Ah, Tatsuya es que ya sabes muchos nombres y no tengo mucho espacio para memorizar –dice riendo Kentaro –bueno nos vemos –empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida

Ok –dice Tatsuya haciendo una señal de despedida con su mano.

Hola Kentaro –sonríe una chica aproximándose rápidamente a él -¿ya te ibas?

Ah, hola…. –dice intentando recordar el nombre de su compañera

Jeje que olvidadizo eres me llamo Akira –dijo la chica

Akira hola –sonríe Kentaro –si estaba por irme

No seas tan aburrido –dice de manera pícara Akira -¿qué te parece si salimos por ahí un ratito? y nos conocemos mejor –propone

*vaya no pudo llegar en mejor momento Akira, ese idiota le voy arruinar sus planes solo porque al gran Butch nadie le dice lo que debe o no debe hacer* -piensa Kentaro –claro suena genial, espérame un momentito aquí debo ir a ver algo –se dirige detrás de una pared y saca el comunicador de su cinturón –veamos dónde andas preciosura –refiriéndose a Kaoru, rastreándola a través de su comunicador –te encontré –dice para sí mismo y regresa con Akira –bien vamos conozco un buen lugar para pasar el rato.

Cualquier lugar estaría bien si puedo compartirlo contigo –dice Akira insinuándosele

Gracias por tu preferencia entonces –responde Kentaro a la insinuación mientras se dirigían a dónde Kaoru y su pretendiente estaba teniendo su supuesta cita.

POV BUCTH/KENTARO

 _Después de esa manera tan altanera de dirigirse ante mí, no iba a permitir que sus deseos se cumplieran, le iba a destrozar sus planes con su amada Kaoru, me las iba a pagar bien caro por atreverse a desafiarme de manera tan descarada, y eso es no crean que es por alguna otra razón no se hagan ideas raras de mí, no es como si me importara que este cortejando a Buttercup por mi lado ella puede revolcarse con quien se le venga en gana y no me importara en lo absoluto realmente, pero por esta vez lo siento mucho por ella pero le arruinaré las oportunidades con ese tipejo._

Mira Kentaro ahí está el lugar que mencionaste –me dijo Akira llamando mi atención

Sí ese mismo es el lugar –sonrío ladinamente de manera maliciosa -*ahora sí, pongamos mi plan en marcha* -ingresando al restaurant y empieza buscar a Kaoru con la mirada

¿Sucede algo Kentaro? –pregunta Akira intentado entender el ¿por qué? de mis acciones.

No es nada –digo con una sonrisa visualizando mi objetivo, la tomo de la mano y la dirijo conmigo hacia dónde se encontraban Kaoru y Hayato –Hola ¿qué coincidencia encontrarnos acá? –digo con una sonrisa claramente llena de victoria

Akira ¿qué haces por aquí? –dijo Kaoru mirando a mi acompañante

Sí, que coincidencia –dijo con claro fastidio Hayato

Bueno es que me encontré con Kentaro en el estadio y pensé que sería bueno que nos conociéramos mejor y por eso ando por aquí con él –dice sujetándose del brazo de Kentaro

Oh, así que era eso –dice Kaoru con una tonalidad fría

Bueno ya que estamos aquí, no hay problema ¿qué nos unamos a ustedes?, después de todo así nos conocemos mejor entre todos –digo con aura de molestar

Claro no hay problema es mejor sí nos conocemos mejor –dice entre dientes Hayato

*pero yo solo quería estar contigo a solas Kentaro* -piensa Akira sentándose al lado de Kaoru

Bueno entonces con permiso –dije sacando una de las sillas y sentándome en la mesa

Así transcurrió el día y no le deje mover ni una sola ficha siempre le interrumpía sus frases de conquista los seguí conjuntamente con Akira hasta el fin de su cita, podemos decir que mi plan funciono pero esto solo era el comienzo de mi venganza, voy hacer que se arrepienta de haberse dirigido hacia mí de esa manera tan insolente, aunque Buttercup anduvo muy callada y no paraba de mirarme de manera fulminante era obvio que me quería asesinar pero antes debería agradecerme que le estoy quitando a un estorbo de encima, claro al menos que a ella le guste él. Lo cuál sería imposible ella no puede enamorarse de nadie, es decir ella es mi etrna rival así que no debería fijarse en otras cosas que no sea su rival, porque yo soy más importante que cualquier otra persona en su vida.

POV BUTTERCUP/KAORU

 _Es en serio, ¿qué le ve Akira de bueno al idiota de Butch?, y además ese cuento de coincidencia no me lo creo, es obvio que solo vino a molestarme, no paraba de interrumpir cada vez que Hayato intentaba decirme algo, se metía entre los dos, ¿qué rayos cree que hace?, es como un mocoso que no deja a los adultos conversar en paz, si eso mismo yo no le decía nada cuando Akira andaba de melosa con él o le coqueteaba de manera directa, pero aun así compadezco a Akira el parecía estar más empeñado en fastidiarme que tomarla en serio a ella, es increíble que tenga que soportarlo solo por el bien de los ciudadanos es como el chantaje perfecto en mi opinión y llegarnos a entender al punto de empatizar ni aunque pasen milenios eso sucederá, simplemente ninguno de los dos podríamos soportar al otro._

Bueno Kaoru fue divertido pasar el día contigo y…. –dijo Hayato pero fue interrumpido por Kentaro

Cof, cof, disculpen fue polvo que entro a mi garganta –dijo Kentaro obviamente con el afán de interrumpir de nuevo

Así claro también disfrute de la presencia de ambos –sonríe de manera superficial Hayato –Kaoru debo irme ya es un poco tarde, espero que para la próxima podamos volverlo a repetir pero esta vez solo tú y yo –dijo Hayato mientras besaba la mano de Kaoru

 ***Claro que no sucederá*** -piensa Kentaro mientras le dirige una mirada llena de triunfo

Vale, que te vaya bien entonces nos vemos en otra ocasión –dice Kaoru despidiéndose

Bueno fue un gusto pasar el día contigo Kentaro debo irme, me acaban de llamar espero poder salir en otra ocasión contigo. –dijo Akira dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kentaro

Claro –sonríe Kentaro mientras la despide

Ahora viene el momento del conflicto entre este par.

Bien me puedes explicar ¿por qué me seguiste? –dijo Buttercup cruzándose de brazos

Hey, no te confundas nena esto fue mera coincidencia –ríe leve Butch ante la acusación de Buttercup

Solo viniste a molestar es que acaso no tienes nada bueno que hacer que usar a nuestra compañera como excusa para molestarme –dijo irritada Buttercup

Espera un momento nena, ¿estás celosa? –ríe de manera burlona Butch

Ni en tus mejores sueños, burro –lo cojo por el cuello de la camisa- además no me digas nena, si comprendes lo que digo más te vale que aprendas a dirigirte ante mí de forma adecuada

Ah, entonces si el idiota ese te lo dice no hay problema ¿verdad? –dice Butch

Parece que el celoso aquí es otro –Buttercup hace referencia a lo anteriormente dicho

Ya quisieras que yo sintiera celos por ti –dijo Butch soltándose del agarre de Buttercup

Te lo dejaré bien en claro Butch no te metas en mis asuntos, lo que yo haga con otras personas no te concierne así que no te quiero ver de vuelta metiendo las narices donde no te llaman –dice de manera furiosa Buttercup

A mí no me dice que hacer, yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, eso no lo decides tú –dice Butch malhumorado

Pues si quieres seguir haciendo lo que se te venga en gana más te vale hacer caso a mi advertencia –dijo Buttercup dando por terminada la discusión y empieza a caminar de manera apresurada

Esto no se queda así –dice cogiéndola de un brazo y la dirige un callejón y la lleva contra la pared cerrándole la escapatoria posicionando sus brazos de cada lado dejándola capturada por completo.

¿Qué crees que haces idiota? –dice Buttercup de manera colérica por la repentina acción Butch

Lo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio encargarme de esa molesta boca tuya –dice Butch para luego besarla de manera imprevista el beso duro un minuto debido a que Buttercup había quedado en estado de shock por esa acción luego deshizo el beso y Buttercup empezó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo –vaya parece que descubrí tu punto débil –sonríe victorioso Butch –espero que con eso te quede claro que yo existo y que no debes andar tan tranquila, sonriéndole a todo el mundo porque yo soy tu peor pesadilla y te hare la vida a cuadritos Buttercup así que más te vale que me pongas más atención o si no te hare cosas peores que esto –dice mientras sale del callejón dejando a una Buttercup totalmente fuera de este mundo.

* * *

Hasta la próxima, espero que Buttercup no mate a Butch despues de esto o si no será un personaje menos en mi historia :`v


	17. No puedo ser dueño de mi vida

Hola se que he dejado de escribir y yal vez algunos ya ni recuerden esta historia solamente la he retomado ya que quería terminarla eso es todo.

Los personajes que verán a continuación pertenecen a TOEI ANIMATION.

*PENSAMIENTOS*

-DIÁLOGO-

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **Cap. 17 No puedo ser dueño de mi vida**

* * *

EN LA RESIDENCIA UTONIOM

Buenos días –dijo Buttercup con un aura de oscura y vacía.

Hola Kaoru –sonrío animadamente Bubbles mientras dejaba la parte del desayuno de Buttercup en la mesa -¿ha pasado algo? –pregunto curiosa Bubbles

No nada que me interese recordar o revivir –dijo Buttercup sentándose para degustar su desayuno.

Hola chicas y buen provecho –decía Blossom mientras ingresaba a la cocina

Hola Blossom regresaste pronto –dijo Bubbles –sí como es Domingo olvide que había dejado mis materiales de trabajo aquí y pues regrese para hacer mi tarea, Kaoru ya hiciste la tarea que te toco en conjunto con Butch –mirando a Buttercup –no y tampoco la voy hacer –dijo metiendo comida en su boca –Eso no es correcto Kaoru –dijo Bubbles –Miyako tiene razón es tu responsabilidad como estudiante el cumplir con tus deberes impuestos –dijo Blossom cruzándose de brazos –entonces ayúdame tú, porque yo no pienso soportar a ese burro más de la cuenta, es tu problema si te agrada la compañía del líder de los burros –dijo Buttercup –eso no es verdad yo solo acepte esta convivencia por el bien de la ciudad si fuera por mí jamás dejaría que alguien como él entre en contacto con mi entorno –se apresuró a decir Blossom sin pensar ni una de las palabras esbozadas, sin saber que no eran las únicas en el lugar.

Buenos días –dijo Brick de manera sombría mientras ingresa a la cocina y coge una botella de agua del refrigerador para proceder a salir calmadamente sin decir nada más –Vaya Blossom se nota que sabes convivir –dijo en forma de burla Buttercup –Kaoru eso no es gracioso –dijo Bubbles sonando algo molesta ante la actitud de su amiga.

POV BRICK

Me había despertado con demasiada sed, así que decidí levantarme para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina y de repente escuche la voz de Blossom que sonaba molesta para esbozar lo obvio, no sé de qué me sorprendí si era un hecho para mí que ella me odia, todo este tiempo me estuve engañando a mí mismo, es cierto lo que dice Butch nadie nos va a aceptar nunca, entonces decidí ingresar saludando por cortesía, pase sin decir nada más tome la botella de agua y salí de aquel lugar sin mirar a nadie más.

¡Qué estúpido he sido! –Dije con rabia apretando la botella dañándola y esparciendo su contenido por el suelo del living –Viejo, ¿sucede algo? –me pregunto Boomer que había acabado de despertarse por su aspecto –No es nada, solo son estupideces mías –dije sin ningún ánimo de continuar esta plática –de acuerdo –me contesto Boomer a veces agradezco que sea tan estúpido y no insista así me ahorro una escena de charla emocional con él –me voy a entrenar por si preguntan por mí aunque lo dudo –dije saliendo sin decir nada más ni siquiera me fijé que cargaba mi ropa de dormir aunque no importaba realmente ya que consistía en un calentador rojo, una camisetilla negra y por suerte cargaba unos tennis y no sandalias.

Esto no tiene sentido –dije mientras volaba a una gran velocidad atravesando la ciudad mientras la admiraba desde los cielos –ustedes siempre han sido la causa de los altos y bajos de mi vida –refiriéndome a la ciudad –cuando era villano sino estaban ustedes no tenía gracia y ahora que ya no lo soy si no están ustedes de por medio solo sería una basura que ella no voltearía a ver por nada en este mundo –dije en un suspiro mientras aterrizaba a las afueras de la ciudad –al menos aquí no hay nada que me pueda juzgar.

VOLVIENDO A LA RESIDENCIA UTONIOM

Brick soy Blossom puedo hablar contigo un momento –decía Blossom mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Brick –Hey súper boba ¿qué asuntos quieres con mi hermano? –Dijo Butch quien había sido el último en despertar –en primer lugar mi nombre es Momoko pero también puedes decirme Blossom cualquiera de los dos menos ese estúpido apodo que has inventado para referirte a mi persona –contesto Blossom -¡Buenos días Blossom! –saludó animadamente Boomer con una amplia sonrisa la cual hizo que Blossom se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía –Hola Boomer –dijo Blossom sin ningún ánimo –cómo sea ahí se ven los dos, yo tengo mucha hambre –dijo Butch mientras pasa de largo entre ellos para ir a desayunar –si buscabas a Brick el salió a entrenar venía a decírselo a Butch pero parece que no le interesa, así que supuse que esa información tal vez te serviría a ti –dijo Boomer –ya veo gracias Boomer –dijo Blossom forzando una sonrisa para proceder a caminar lejos de ahí.

EN LA COCINA

Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo Buttercup al ver a Butch en la cocina –no lo sé genio tal vez buscar algo de comer –dijo Butch abriendo el refrigerador –eres un descarado ¿cómo te atreves a mostrar tu repugnante rostro?, en frente mío después de lo que hiciste –arremetió una malhumorada Buttercup – oye princesa deberías calmarte o te saldrán arrugas y eso note beneficiaría aunque creo que al estúpido de tu novio le seguirías gustando de todas formas –dijo de manera burlona Butch –él no es mi novio pero al menos es más decente y mejor que tú –contraataco Buttercup.

Pero de repente Butch la acorraló contra la pared de la cocina –parece que alguien no aprendió la lección ayer, creí haberte dicho que tu boca es muy molesta cuando habla –dijo Butch mientras se acercaba de a poco hacia el rostro de Buttercup pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar una taza romperse de inmediato los dos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provino el ruido –yo lamento…. Ah bueno creo que mejor les dejo continúen –decía una nerviosa y ruborizada Bubbles que era acompañada por un choqueado Boomer que no había procesado la información de igual manera –no es lo que parece Miyako –dijo Buttercup para de inmediato propinarle una patada en los bajos a Butch, dejándolo en el suelo adolorido y dirigirse hacia Bubbles –eso debió dolerle mucho Kaoru –decía Bubbles mientras veía a Butch –no te preocupes Miyako mejor vayamos a otra parte –dijo Buttercup jalando a su amiga lejos de la cocina

Viejo, ¿te duele? –dijo Boomer acercándose a su hermano –no como crees solo estoy descansando en el suelo –dijo con sarcasmo Butch –ah bueno yo creí que te había dolido y por eso te habías tirado al suelo –concluyo Boomer –oye Boomer apuesto a que Mojo no te puso un cerebro funcional en esa cabeza –decía Butch mientras miraba algo irritado al tonto de su hermano –sino sirviera mi cerebro estaría muerto, ya que prácticamente es el motor de nuestro cuerpo es como el PC de una computadora –dijo Boomer dejando con la boca abierta a Butch –y es en momento como este cuando me pregunto ¿a dónde se te va la inteligencia en ocasiones? –dijo levantándose del suelo.

Por cierto Butch, hace rato ¿estabas a punto de besar a Buttercup?, ¿creí que la odiabas? –pregunto incrédulo Boomer.

Y la sigo odiando solo le estaba enseñando algo de disciplina –dijo Butch.

Qué manera más inusual tienes de impartir disciplina hermano –dijo Boomer.

Acabas de sonar como Brick, por cierto ya que lo menciono ¿en dónde está Brick? –pregunto Butch cambiando de tema.

Qué bueno que preguntas, él me dijo que iba a entrenar –respondió Boomer

Ah ok –dijo con simpleza Butch

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUTTERCUP Y BUBBLES

Según me explicaste, me cuentas que él te quiso besar y estabas a punto de estrellarlo contra la pared hasta que aparecimos y solo le diste un golpe en los bajos –dijo Bubbles repitiendo lo que Buttercup le había explicado.

Si eso mismo así que no te hagas ideas raras de mí –dijo Buttercup sonando aliviada.

Yo no había pensado nada malo, pero si él hizo eso es porque le gustas y tal vez era la única manera que tenía de decírtelo –dijo Bubbles

No me hagas vomitar mi desayuno Miyako, eso es imposible y si llegase a ser verdad lo rechazaría ya que yo Matsubara Kaoru tengo una regla estricta de no salir con burros o perdedores y debiluchos también van incluidos –dijo Buttercup orgullosa como siempre.

Bueno si tú lo dices Kaoru –dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa al escuchar a su orgullosa amiga.

CAMBIANDO DE ESCENARIO HACIA UN LUGAR APARTADO DE LA CIUDAD

Un agitado Brick se encontraba tendido en el suelo luego de 6 horas de entrenamiento sin descanso.

Ya es más de mediodía y tengo hambre debí haber desayunado al menos –dijo Brick mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, ya que su cuerpo reclamaba un poco de sueño para reponer energías, se quedó dormido, pero de repente se sentó de un solo al detectar una presencia más, cerca del lugar - *¿quién será? Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo* -pensó Brick mientras veía hacia todos lados, de pronto noto como todo el ambiente había sido como congelado en el espacio y tiempo, divisando una figura femenina que se aproximó de forma inmediata hacia él.

Hola Brick, es lindo poder contactarte en otro escenario nuevo –dijo la fémina con una sonrisa macabra.

Tú de nuevo –dijo Brick con desprecio. –Sí soy yo de nuevo ¿a quién más esperabas, no me digas que tu querida Blossom? –dijo burlonamente –cállate y ya déjame en paz –dijo Brick irritado, para de inmediato atacar a la fémina, pero la escena cambia drásticamente al encontrarse de nuevo envuelto en una pesadilla que le atormentaba la mayoría de sus noches una vez más vio a Blossom en sus brazos agonizando, tembloroso toco su rostro, sintiéndola fría -¿Por qué no lo entiendo? –dijo abrazando el cuerpo de Blossom con dolor creciente en su pecho –Jajaja de nada servirá tu resistencia si tu destino ya fue escrito –dijo la fémina quien resonaba en la cabeza de Brick –ya cállate –gritó Brick desesperado mientras la voz se disipaba –Blossom –murmuré antes de despertar y caer en cuenta que había estado dormido todo este tiempo –otra pesadilla –dije sentándome pero al girar mi rostro noto que no estaba solo Blossom se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente como a unos 2 metros de dónde yo estaba -¿Blossom? –Dije incrédulo y me acerque con sigilo para verla más de cerca –está dormida –murmure contemple su rostro dormido y no pude evitar extender mi mano para tocarlo de forma suave notando su calidez –está viva no es como en mis sueños –digo acariciando su mejilla pero de pronto mi mano es sostenida por una más delicada –mmm –escucho quejido que proviene de ella, quien por suerte seguía durmiendo, pero mi mano había sido aprisionada por la suya, me dispuse a deshacerme del agarre, una vez alcanzado mi objetivo, me levanté para alejarme nuevamente antes de que despertara.

*Me preguntó ¿qué hace ella aquí?, no creo que haya venido a buscar, ella lo dijo claramente solo acepto la convivencia conmigo por el bien de la ciudad* -pensé mientras me sentaba en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

POV BLOSSOM

Yo realmente me había excedido en lo que dije, es más no debí haberlo dicho al ver la expresión de Brick tan sombría y pasar casi de forma mecánica por mi lado sin mirar ni decir nada, fue como una ventisca helada que congeló sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero cuando volví en mí solo pude asimilar que debía disculparme salí de la cocina sin decir nada más, fui a buscarlo a su cuarto pero no había respuesta alguna, de repente sale Butch, y como de costumbre soltó una sarta de estupideces, luego apareció Boomer quien me dedicó una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir más culpable, luego el me menciono que Brick no estaba en casa se había ido a entrenar, para no extender mi diálogo con él me despedí , me encerré en mi habitación había decidido a esperar a que regresara, pero luego lo pensé un poco, cayendo en cuenta de que se había ido sin desayunar, desde que me di cuenta ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 hora, entonces decidí salir a buscarlo, pero antes pasé por un mini súper comprando unos que otros comestibles de consumir inmediato, me transforme y salí volando, saqué mi comunicador de mi cinturón, accionando el localizador para rastrearlo cuando lo localice, aceleré mi vuelo, después de volar alrededor de hora y media lo encontré aterrice sigilosamente, dándome cuenta de que se encontraba dormido.

Al parecer a estado entrenando sin descanso –murmuro al ver su cuerpo con leves rasguños –le observo un momento y noto como hace un gesto dolor en su rostro supuse que le dolía algo o tal vez sería un mal sueño decidí dejarlo dormir y me fui a sentar para esperar a que despertará más o menos a una distancia de 2 metros, habían pasado alrededor de media hora y comencé a sentir sueño, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, pude sentir a la lejanía una cálida mano en mi rostro, esa mano estaba por alejarse y en un acto involuntario de mi subconsciente la sostuve, pero de pronto esta mano hizo a un lado mi agarre, para alejarse.

¿Dónde estoy? –digo abriendo mis ojos, para intentar ubicarme.

Al fin despiertas –escuche la voz de Brick y de inmediato mi mirada lo busco divisándolo en el mismo lugar dónde le había visto durmiendo.

Lo siento no me di cuenta ¿en qué momento me quede dormida? –dije algo apenada

Como sea yo me voy –dijo Brick sin mirarme, para proceder a levantarse vi cómo se transformó y se disponía a volar, pero antes de que alzara vuelo- espera un momento –le alcance a sostener las piernas abrazándome a ellas haciéndolo perder su control, cayendo afectado por la gravedad, cuando abrí mis ojos pude darme cuenta que había caído encima de él.

Brick lo siento yo –dije y él no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto solo se encontraba ahí tirado con la gorra que le tapaba el rostro –¿Brick? –pregunté con cierto nerviosismo.

¿Qué quieres de mí? –le alcancé a escuchar.

Brick, ¿no sé a qué te refieres? –dije pero de pronto soy empujada quedando yo recostada en el suelo, y mi mirada se posó en los ojos de Brick que en ese momento se veían cristalinos como si quisiera llorar.

¿Por qué no puedo ser dueño de mi vida? –dijo el con una expresión molesta mientras presionaba mis muñecas.

Eso es todo por hoy hasta pronto.


	18. Todo lo mío se trata de ti

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ya he perdido un poco la imaginación pero hago lo que puedo con tal de terminar la historia, que en un principio me había animado a escribir, sin decir nada más que decir, espero que disfruten.

*PENSAMIENTOS*

-DIÁLOGO-

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP. 18 Todo lo mío, se trata de ti.**

* * *

POV BRICK

Blossom no demoró en despertarse y la note algo desorientada, solo me limite a decir una tontería para luego ignorar su nerviosismo, levantándome para emprender mi vuelo, no tenía ganas de estar al lado de ella, no quería seguir con esta tortura, me transforme y cuando estaba a punto de volar, de repente la escucho decirme – ¡espera un momento! –mientras sentí como mis piernas eran aprisionadas en un abrazo, perdiendo mi control y cayendo en seco hacia el suelo.

Brick lo siento yo –dijo ella, que había caído encima mío, mientras yo me mantenía inmóvil, con mi gorra cubriendo parte de mi rostro, no podía verla me sentía muy indefenso en ese momento ella había nuevamente roto mi pequeña barrera que había vuelto a construir ¿hasta cuándo ella no me daría paz? –¿Brick? –la escuche mencionar mí nombre.

¿Qué quieres de mí? –murmuré.

Brick, ¿no sé a qué te refieres? –dijo ella y no lo soporte más como podía ella ser tan egoísta conmigo, siempre arruina mi poca cordura, mi paz no existe si siempre estoy en conflicto conmigo mismo por ella, la sostuve por las muñecas empujándola hacia atrás quedando yo arriba y ella recostada en el suelo, sentía como mis lágrimas inundaban mi vista y la vi algo borrosa por un instante.

¿Por qué no puedo ser dueño de mi vida? –dije algo molesto conmigo mismo mientras inconscientemente presionaba sus muñecas, estaba molesto de ser tan débil, ¿cómo podía guiar a mis hermanos? Si no puedo ser dueño de mis actos.

Brick me haces daño –dijo ella adolorida, le solté de inmediato y solo la observe conectando mi mirada con ella sin saber que hacer o decir –Brick yo…. –le escuché titubear y antes de que hablará me levante y retomé mi compostura.

No necesitas decirme nada, tú y yo solo estamos en el mismo equipo por conveniencia mutua tus tienes tus razones, yo creí que podía cumplir la mía, pero los villanos no tienen derecho a soñar, eso es algo que me quedó claro, no pienso quejarme de nada ya que solo estoy cosechando lo que sembré –dije prácticamente con resentimiento, por lo que le había escuchado decirle a Buttercup – ¿sabes qué? Olvida lo que te dije no tiene casó solo son estupideces de un ex villano, de un don nadie –dije intentando calmarme un poco, respiré hondo y mire hacia el cielo con mira de irme nuevamente.

Brick déjame explicarte lo de esta mañana solo fue… -le interrumpí de nuevo – solo fue la verdad Blossom, la verdad es dolorosa pero no deja de ser la verdad –dije con una sonrisa lastimera –No Brick tu no me estas dejando explicarte nada.

¿Para qué? –pregunté ya desahuciado –no quiero escuchar palabras hermosas, no quiero recibir lástimas de nadie, no quiero volver a ilusionarme más de lo que ya estoy, solo quiero olvidarme de este estúpido sentimiento, cumplir mi promesa con el alcalde e irme para siempre alejarme de este lugar que me mortifica tanto, que me encadena, que no me deja ser libre, este lugar en el que estas tu –termine diciendo,

Brick, ¿entonces soy yo la responsable de que te sientas así? –dijo ella con una voz serena y de pronto sentí como un cálido abrazo me envolvía –Brick lo lamento yo dije cosas que no debí y te lastime, solo era mi orgullo hablando por mí –continuo diciendo yo no correspondí a su abrazo solo me quedé ahí inmóvil escuchando lo que me decía –es verdad que en el pasado hiciste muchas cosas que no fueron de ovar o admirar, pero ahora estas tratando de remediar tu pasado, el tú que yo conocí y al que tanto coraje le solía tener ya no existe más, yo sigo viviendo en el pasado y es eso lo que no me deja ver mi presente –dijo ella mientras se despegó un poco de mí posando su mirada en la mía, sentí como su delicada mano toco mi rostro acariciando suavemente con su pulgar mi mejilla –Brick yo no soy nadie para juzgarte todos cometemos errores en el transcurso de nuestras vida y yo cometí el gran error de hablar mal de alguien maravilloso como tú, lo digo porque lo he notado durante esta corta convivencia, que aquel idiota adolescente con el que peleaba en antaño, es alguien digno de reconocer y admirar –dijo mientras me sonreía, no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas y tuve que ocultar mi rostro en su hombro mientras la abrazaba y ella me correspondió el abrazo –Brick lo lamento espero ¿qué puedas perdonarme? –dijo ella mientras me abrazaba acariciando mi cabeza levemente.

¿Por qué Blossom? –Dije separándome de ella y la sostengo por los hombros, mirándola fijamente -¿Por qué no puedo ser libre? Mi vida siempre ha girado en torno a la tuya desde que fui creado, ya sea como villano o como héroe tu siempre serás la que controle mi existencia, no puedo Blossom tu simplemente llegas y destrozas lo poco que me queda, cuando era villano desde que te miré por instinto supe que tú eras el motivo de mi existencia, me daba coraje porque no podía ser libre, mi vida se trataba de ti, mi existencia también, cuando decidí dar borrón y hoja nueva en mi vida, me doy cuenta que todo el tiempo de peleas absurdas contigo, habían sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque al final de cuentas yo soy un don nadie sin ti, solo soy un ex villano que nadie desea tener cerca, cuando el alcalde me ofreció este trabajo de convivencia por el bien ciudadano, creí que era una oportunidad para demostrarte y demostrarme a mí mismo de que podía hacer algo útil con mi vida, pero todo eso no sirvió de nada me derrumbe con tan solo unas cuantas palabras tuyas –dije sinceramente –entonces me cuestioné ¿por qué no puedo ser dueño de mi vida? Y caí en cuenta de que no tengo vida porque yo no existo solo soy un experimentó de un tonto simio.

Brick –dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas yo me quedé sorprendido ante la reacción de ella –Yo no sabía cómo te sentías y todo este tiempo solo vi lo que quería ver, también dije lo que quería decir sin importarme en lo más mínimo lo que piense el resto –dijo mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas inútilmente -¿cómo se supone que sea una heroína si no puedo ayudar a todos y lastimo a quienes no se lo merecen –decía entre sollozos mientras seguía llorando –ahora soy yo la que se pregunta ¿por qué cuando se trata de ti no puedo ordenar mis ideas? –Dijo ella mirándome -¿por qué eres tú el que irrumpe en mis sueños y me hace sentir feliz en un mundo ilusorio apartándome de la realidad? –dijo con una leve risa –yo tampoco puedo controlar mi vida ni mis actos, ambos estamos en la mismas por algo somos contrapartes –dijo ella tomando mis manos y entrelazándolas con sus dedos –Brick tú no tienes porqué ser perfecto, yo tampoco lo soy, así que dices si combinamos fuerzas y damos lo mejor de cada uno –me dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas dejaban ya de salir

Blossom definitivamente tú eres la única que puede tan solo con una palabra resucitarme y matarme las veces que quieras –dije con un suspiro sintiéndome algo ligero, de repente escucho como mi estómago me saca de mi ensoñación exigiendo alimento y escucho una pequeña risa de burla de Blossom, sintiendo arder mí rostro por la vergüenza.

Creo que todo esto te ha dado hambre por suerte para ti traje alguna que otra cosa por ahí para comer –dijo ella buscando en su mochila -¿qué dices te unes al día de campo? –Dijo sacando una tela que tendió en el suelo para proceder a ubicar la comida encima de la misma –la comida esta lista ¿deseas complacerme con tu presencia? –dijo ella de manera agraciada

Por comida lo que sea –dije yo con una risa leve mientras me sentaba.

Ya veo así que por comida lo que sea –dijo ella sonando divertida con una leve sonrisa sospechosa.

Si eso dije, ¿por qué lo repites? ¿Acaso tienes un plan malévolo en mente? –dije riendo leve

No se me ocurre nada, pero si algo cruza por mi mente no dudaré en ponerlo en marcha –dijo ella sonriendo mientras me daba uno de los sándwiches que había traído.

Está bien –dije mientras comía mi sándwich.

POV BLOSSOM

¿Qué había acabado de pasar aquí?, es decir me encontraba comiendo tranquilamente con quien había sido mi rival por naturaleza, y de alguna manera estaba cómoda a su lado, Brick era muy diferente a lo que había pensado hasta ahora, él también tenía sentimientos, sueños, anhelos, malos ratos, tristezas y alegrías. Me lo había demostrado en sus palabras, no había podido evitar llorar, lloré porque no sabía ¿qué hacer?, lo vi tan vulnerable ante mí, siempre desde que nos conocimos le vi como alguien serio, frío y calculador, aunque en ocasiones estúpido e infantil, pero eso no lo vi en el Brick de hace rato, vi a un Brick solitario, cansado de la vida, alguien que no tenía rumbo, desesperado, muy frágil, me demostró un lado suyo que hasta ahora nunca había visto, de alguna forma, me sentí inútil, porque no pude nacer nada más que llorar, pero de alguna forma me sentí feliz, él había confiado en mí mostrándome esa debilidad suya, estoy segura que ambos podremos hacer cosas increíbles juntos como compañeros de batalla, porque nos complementamos perfectamente, no es solo trabajo en equipo es sincronización, algo que no se logra fácilmente, pero estoy segura de que lo lograremos, esta guerra será la prueba de nuestro liderazgo, y demostraremos juntos que podemos burlar el destino impuesto guiando por el mejor camino a nuestros equipos.

¿Blossom? –dijo él llamando mi atención

¿Sí? –pregunte

Tienes una araña en el hombro –dijo señalando hacia mi hombro

¡Quítamela, quítamela! –Grité con miedo creciente mientras escuchaba como él se reía de mi actuar -¡Brick quítame a ese arácnido ahora mismo! –Dije histérica y me abalance hacia él con la finalidad de que me ayude -¡quítamela! –exigí, sentí como su mano toco mi hombro, -¿ya la quitaste? –pregunté con duda, mientras mis ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Si ya, la quite –dijo él sonando sereno y relajado, abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con su mirada, mientras me sonreía.

Eres muy miedosa Blossom –me dijo burlonamente, mientras su mano acaricio mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme –pero eso me gusta, así sé que de alguna forma te fui útil, aunque haya sido para protegerte de un insecto, confiaste en mí y eso me hace feliz.

De hecho no es un insecto, es un arácnido –dije sonrojada, y con cierto nerviosismo.

Eres increíble –le escuche decirme mientras reía levemente.

¿Te estas burlando de mí? –pregunte haciendo un mohín de molestia

¿Qué pasó acaso hice que te molestaras? –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

No estoy molesta –dije sonriendo, mientras toco su mano con la cual estaba tocando mi rostro –gracias Brick por salvarme de ese temible arácnido –reí leve, mientras mi sonrojo se hacía más evidente y noté como él se sonrojo levemente y desvío su mirada.

Bueno no es nada, solo cumplo con mi deber –dijo apartando su mano y alejándome de él un poco –creo que ya es tarde debemos regresar a casa –dijo algo nervioso.

Si ya es muy tarde –dije algo decepcionada, no entendía porque me sentía así.

Te ayudaré a levantar todo –dijo él sin mirarme –pero antes beberé algo aún sigo deshidratado –mientras abría una de las botellas de agua que había traído.

Después de un rato volvimos a casa para encontrarnos con una sorpresa al llegar.

¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? –dije mientras veía unos cuántos árboles destruidos y cráteres formados en la superficie de la tierra.

Blossom que bueno que llegas –dijo agitadamente Bubbles

Creo que ya sé lo que pasa aquí –dijo serio y malhumorado Brick mientras veía hacia la lejanía, supuse que él veía algo debido a su agudo sentido de la vista.

¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte

Un problema que tiene solución Blossom –dijo con un aura maligna y malhumorada, mientras emprendió vuelo rápidamente hacia una dirección específica.

Oye Bubbles, ¿qué sucedió aquí? –dije mirándola

Bueno lo que paso es…

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, hasta la próxima.


	19. El enfrentamiento entre los verdes

Hey que creen regresé más rápido de lo que pensaba aquí le dejo la continuación espero que la disfruten.

Los personajes que se muestran a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a su respectivo autor o creador como se les diga.

*PENSAMIENTOS*  
-DÍALOGO-

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP. 19 El enfrentamiento de los verdes**

* * *

Bueno Miyako, debo ir a hacer mi tarea, así sea sola, aunque muera del aburrimiento en ello –dijo Buttercup.

Bueno Kaoru, entonces no te quito más tiempo, si me necesitas para algo estaré en el living –dijo Bubbles alejándose de su mejor amiga.

Bien es hora de terminar con mi castigo –dijo en un suspiro de desaire Buttercup, caminando hacia su habitación.

Hola muñeca nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo Butch con burla, cosa que molestaba a Buttercup

Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan muñeca –decía Kaoru mientras su malhumor creció de manera sorprendente.

Tranquila nena, solo vine a verte porque tenemos un trabajo pendiente los dos –dijo con una sonrisa ladina Butch.

Piérdete burro, yo voy hacer mi trabajo sola, no pienso hacerlo contigo, sería lo mismo que lo haga yo sola, porque de lo burro que eres, no me ayudarías ni con el título –dijo Buttercup molesta.

Yo creo que la verdadera razón es porque te pongo nerviosa, ¿o me equivoco princesa? –dijo Butch con sorna.

No me hagas reír, porque el único sentimiento que provocas en mí, es el instinto asesino cada vez que abres tu boca para soltar alguna de tus burradas –dijo Buttercup al borde de su paciencia.

No te hagas Buttercup, tu mueres porque yo te haga caso, pero sabes que eso no pasará, porque no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para mí, solo eres una nenita jugando a hacer ruda –dijo Butch provocando a Buttercup, la cual perdió los estribos y se abalanzo hacia Butch de manera frenética a golpearlo.

Eres historia Butch –dijo Buttercup mientras lanzaba golpes en blanco a Butch el cual los esquivaba con facilidad, mientras retrocedía.

Qué pena has perdido tu habilidad Buttercup o debería llamarte Kaoru –decía Butch provocando más a Buttercup , a cual se transformó de inmediato sacando su arma y mandado a Butch a volar con su martillo supersónico, dejando un hueco en una de las paredes.

¿Qué fue esa explosión? –dijo Ken quien se encontraba en el laboratorio con el Profesor.

Revisaré las cámaras –dijo el profesor viendo el desastre causado por Buttercup quién apenas se divisaba por el polvo que se había levantado por la colisión de la pared, la cual se apresuró a salir para terminar con su trabajo, en pocas palabras darle su merecido a Butch.

Esto no es bueno –dijo Poochie

Bubbles y Boomer ya estaban transformados creyendo que era un ataque enemigo pero para su sorpresa no había ningún enemigo solo vieron a una furiosa Buttercup que salía por el hoyo formado en la pared.

¿Dónde está Butch? –pregunto Boomer

Creo que ya se la respuesta a tu pregunta –dijo Bubbles señalando a Butch el cual se estaba levantando después de haber impactado contra árbol rompiéndolo por completo.

Esto no le agradara nada a Brick, debo detenerlo antes de que el regrese –dijo Boomer saliendo por el agujero para detener a Butch el cual ya se había transformado, y estaba decidido a contraatacar a Buttercup.

Buen golpe muñeca, pero solo fue suerte es mi turno –dijo Butch con una sonrisa ladina mientras se sacudía el polvo.

Los charlatanes solo saben hablar y a la hora de actuar nada pueden demostrar –dijo Kaoru con una serenidad que ocultaba una ira suprema hacia su objetivo.

Dame tu mejor golpe nena –dijo Butch burlándose, Buttercup movió su martillo mandando una onda sónica muy grande que podría destruir una montaña en cuestión de segundos.

¡Bubbles! –se escuchó a Boomer llamar a su contraparte mientras se posa en frente de Butch desviando el ataque de Buttercup y Bubbles encerró en una burbuja el ataque, quedando algo exhausta por la intensidad de energía que le toco usar para contrarrestar y suprimir el ataque de su amiga.

Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Bubbles

No te metas en esto Boomer, esto es entre la princesa y yo –dijo Butch apartando a su hermano.

Basta ustedes dos pueden ocasionar daños innecesarios por una tonta riña no se supone que peleemos entre nosotros –dijo Bubbles desesperada.

Silencio Bubbles, el burro tiene razón este es un problema de los dos, solo terminaré lo que comencé –dijo Buttercup sería mientras no despegaba su mirada de Butch.

Butch, viejo cálmate si Brick llega se enojará mucho –dijo Boomer intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

No me interesa Brick no es mi jefe, y esto está sucediendo por sus malas decisiones, desde un principio este equipo estaba destinado al fracaso, porque nunca lograre soportar a una diva como lo es Buttercup, solo es pura imagen, ella no es más que una boba y débil mujer jugando a ser la heroína ruda, en este mismo momento le quitare esa tonta máscara –dijo un orgulloso Butch.

Yo no juego a hacer ruda burro, el que vive en mundo de juegos es otro, primero jugando a hacer un villano de pacotilla y ahora jugando a hacer de héroe, para mí él que se debe quitar la máscara es otro –dijo Buttercup prácticamente ambos estaban escupiendo veneno.

Tú no sabes nada de mí, súper boba y no te permito a ti ni a nadie insultarme –dijo Butch sacando su arma para rápidamente atacar a Buttercup –sexta sinfonía: el despertar del tártaro –dijo Butch mientras emitía una melodía paralizante que parecía que te atraparan con unas cadenas llevándote al mismo infierno.

¡Bubbles cuidado!-dijo Boomer posándose en frente de ella debido a que estaba cerca de Buttercup y el ataque de su hermano era muy intenso, como no pudo llegar más rápido apenas pudo improvisar cortando el sonido justo en frente de Bubbles pero se quedó encerrado dentro del ataque de su hermano.

¡Boomer! –dijo Bubbles horrorizada al ver a Boomer desplomarse en frente de ella.

Vaya parece que no sabes diferenciar entre tus objetivos –dijo Buttercup mientras reía levemente, la cual había logrado repeler su ataque.

Mi hermano es fuerte eso no es nada, muñeca solo es el inicio, así que no te relajes antes de iniciar todo esto –dijo Butch concentrado más en la pelea que en su entorno.

Boomer responde –dijo Bubbles sosteniendo a Boomer entre sus brazos.

Entonces que comience la fiesta –dijo Buttercup –mientras movía su martillo con gran fuerza lanzando a Butch lejos de ahí, el cual por razones desconocidas se había dejado impactar, alejándose por el impacto hacia una zona desolada.

Bien que comience el baile Cenicienta –dijo Butch para sí mismo, mientras esperaba a que Buttercup apareciera, la cual no demoro mucho tiempo y con su martillo sónico ataco directamente a Butch el cual la retuvo con una defensa invisible creada por su flauta –segunda sinfonía de la bestia: resonancia de almas –dijo Butch mientras su flauta emitía una melodía sepulcral congelando el entorno en un mundo monocromo, mientras Kaoru intentaba traspasar su barrera no se dio cuenta en el momento que un celaje la tomo de improvisto, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía, pero no se daría por vencida forcejeo rompiendo la atadura y algo exhausta miro a Butch con una sonrisa de soberbia pura.

No creas que me ganaras usando técnicas absurdas –dijo Buttercup sosteniendo nuevamente su arma y preparada para su próximo ataque, Butch también se alistó para su próximo ataque y cuando ambos se disponían a atacar nuevamente son envueltos en un remolino rojo puro desarmándolos a ambos, solo escucharon decir fuertemente –¡Remolino Sangriento! –era Brick el que había creado el remolino y de repente este se despejo y apareció Brick quien sostenía las dos armas que les había sido arrebatadas hace unos segundos atrás, y por la mirada de Brick se notaba que estaba de muy malhumor.

Brick no interfieras en esto –dijo Butch, pero de repente es golpeado por Brick rápidamente de una sola patada impacta contra el suelo.

Creí haberte dicho que te comportarás apropiadamente y te encuentro en un estúpido combate con ella –dijo señalando a Buttercup –tal vez me lo imaginaba de ti pero… -se volteó posando su mirada en Buttercup –pero de ti Buttercup creí que eras más que fuerza bruta, caes fácilmente ante provocaciones, así nos sirves para la batalla –sonando frío y calculador.

Tú no eres nadie para darme un sermón así que quítate esa fachada de líder –dijo Buttercup sin inmutarse.

Tal vez él no pero yo sí –dijo Blossom aterrizando en el lugar –Buttercup ¿qué significa esto? –Seria pregunto Blossom -¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado? –dijo enseñándole el entorno –Una heroína no debe caer ante tentativas eso nubla el juicio y perjudica el sentido del deber –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cállate Blossom tú tienes la culpa, al forzar un equipo que nunca trabajara bien conjuntamente, si fueras lista, te hubieras dado cuenta que esto es una pérdida de tiempo –dijo Buttercup cogiendo su martillo y marchándose de ahí a una gran velocidad.

Tsk –chasqueó la lengua Butch levantándose del suelo y poniéndose en pie

Butch más te vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir –dijo Brick serio mientras veía a Butch

Como ordenes –se limitó a decir Butch para luego coger su arma y marcharse de ahí volando.

¿Brick te encuentras bien? –preguntó Blossom a Brick

Si estoy bien Blossom, es solo que a veces siento que no puedo controlarla situación –suspiró Brick.

Tranquilo no eres él único que la tiene difícil como notaste Buttercup es igual a Butch ambos nunca dan su brazo a torcer, por lo que tenemos que lidiar casi con la misma responsabilidad –sonríe Blossom tratando de eliminar la tensión formada en Brick.

Si tienes razón, ese par son iguales después de todo son contra partes –dice Brick cambiando un poco su humor –bueno mejor regresemos no vaya a hacer que no encontremos el laboratorio por demorarnos mucho –bromeó Brick

Puede ser –dijo Blossom riendo algo divertida por la broma.

DURANTE LA NOCHE EN LA RESIDENCIA UTONIOM.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en la residencia Buttercup y Butch no daban señales de vida, ya que no se encontraban en casa y Boomer aún estaba inconsciente en su habitación, estando al cuidado de Bubbles la cual no le había despegado en ningún momento el ojo de encima.

¿Crees que Boomer despierte pronto? –pregunto Blossom a Brick el cuál estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

Eso es seguro Boomer, solo recibió directamente el ataque de Butch el cual no midió su fuerza como siempre, es racional que no despierte hasta ahora, sería sorprendente si estuviera despierto como si nada –dice Brick – pero eso no es lo que me tiene con preocupación ahora, ese idiota no ha regresado y ya es muy tarde quién sabe que estará haciendo con la ira acumulada que carga y esta vez apago su rastreador no puedo localizarlo –dijo Brick

Si te refieres a eso tal vez haga algo parecido a Kaoru, consiste en irse cerca de la playa y liberar toda su energía acumulada hacia el mar –dijo Blossom tranquilamente-

Parece que puedes estar tranquila con algo como esto –ríe leve Brick

Si mejor no hay que estresarse ya regresaran ese par –dice Blossom.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy ahora sí hasta la próxima nos leemos en otra ocasión, besos y abrazos para mis lectores :) 3 º3º.


	20. Es la única forma

Bien se que a algunos no les agrado mucho la situación de los verdes pero en fin es parte de la historia solo quería algo de tensión todas las parejas las tienen a su nivel pero la de este par es realmente de otro nivel :v bueno espero que les guste el capítulo.

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP. 20 Es la única forma.**

* * *

La noche se hacía evidente en la zona costera, trayendo consigo el viento gélido que hacía temblar el cuerpo de Buttercup quien ya llevaba un rato en aquel lugar después de que hubiese salido sin ningún rumbo a buscar algo de espacio y paz, de repente algo quebró cualquier indicio de relajación en ella al escuchar su comunicador sonar lo tomo rápidamente entre sus manos era una alerta, al parecer el enemigo había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia por lo que había dicho Poochie, no lo pensó ni un segundo y se dirigió hacia la ciudad nuevamente a una gran velocidad.

Solo esto era lo que faltaba, espero que ya podamos dar fin a esto de una vez por todas –dijo Buttercup de muy mal humor mientras se acercaba a la zona del desastre, una vez pudo notar como un agujero dimensional se expandía desde el suelo dejando ingresar a la ciudad de nuevo a esas criaturas esqueléticas de fisonomía aérea, se dispuso a invocar su arma, pero de repente todo su campo de visión se volvió nulo al ser de nuevo atraída sobre territorio enemigo como la vez pasada, al parecer seguían usando el mismo tipo de ataque, de pronto escucho la voz de Blossom quien se acercó a ella –Buttercup que bueno que te encuentro, estas son gafas especiales el profesor las diseño después de nuestra primera batalla con el enemigo te permitirán movilizarte de manera efectiva, bien ahora debemos comenzar nuestro plan de ataque –dijo con determinación Blossom.

Blossom, Buttercup por aquí –dijo Bubbles llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras, Buttercup al divisar a su compañera noto la presencia de Brick, Boomer y no podía faltar Butch quien no estaba para nada feliz en ese momento, su rostro lo decía todo solo con verlo.

Las dos que restaban del grupo se acercaron hacia los demás para poner en marcha el plan que habían formulado Brick y Blossom hace unos minutos atrás.

Bien les explicare el plan conforme a la situación –dijo Brick tomando el control de la situación –como en la primera ocasión que nos enfrentamos a estas criaturas las chicas no podían visualizar el terreno debido a la incapacitación de su sentido de la vista, pero esta vez es diferente cuentan con este sentido por lo que ampliar el campo de batalla para acorralarlos será más fácil en esta ocasión, en fin lo explicaré de manera rápida, el lugar se encuentra evacuado en su totalidad tomamos la medida correspondiente desde el primer ataque gracias al Profesor que usa un tipo de rastreador que nos ayuda a localizar el siguiente lugar de combate unos minutos antes de que este tome forma, así que podemos luchar sin preocuparnos, bien Buttercup en primer lugar necesitamos que tú con Butch se encarguen de la limitación del terreno no podemos dejar que sigan expandiéndose, en este caso Butch se encargara de la barrera nuevamente y tú le serás de apoyo para evitar que sea desconcentrado mientras efectúa la técnica … -Brick iba a continuar hablando cuando fue interrumpido por Butch- No necesito apoyo puedo yo solo así que mejor cambie esa estrategia –dijo serio Butch- Butch esto no es un juego limítate a obedecer y punto los problemas que tengan soluciónenlo fuera del campo de batalla aquí no es el momento para ponernos testarudos –dijo Brick con autoridad mientras los demás solo escuchaban atentamente y Blossom miro a Buttercup- ¿No hay ninguna objeción Buttercup? –Esperando respuesta – ninguna comencemos acabemos rápido esto no tengo ganas de alargarlo más de lo necesario –dijo Buttercup –Bien entonces solo debo hacer eso, captado –dijo Butch resignado – bien Bubbles y Boomer ustedes son necesarios para hacer retroceder al enemigo, las explosiones sucesivas harán que el enemigo sea atraído hacia una zona determinada en este caso usaremos el mismo lugar por donde salieron, para hacerlos desaparecer, Bubbles te encargas de crear las explosiones creo que tienes algún tipo de poder así, y Boomer serás el apoyo de Bubbles con esto ella puede concentrarse en dar su ataque sin preocuparse en la defensa, Blossom tu vendrás conmigo y serás mi apoyo ya hemos platicado el plan así que no necesito volverlo a decir –dijo Brick – si –se limitó a decir Blossom –bien entonces sin decir nada más suerte chicos vamos Blossom –dijo Brick emprendiendo vuelo hacia el lugar de dónde el enemigo salía primero se ocultaron esperando que los demás grupos hicieran su trabajo.

Suerte Buttercup y Butch –dijo Bubbles para movilizarse a una zona en donde podría comenzar con la parte que le habían asignado- Vamos Boomer –dijo ella –Nos vemos después –dijo Boomer para proseguir a seguir a Bubbles – espérame –dijo alcanzándola.

Había mucha tensión entre Butch y Buttercup, era extraño se llevaban mejor antes de que la convivencia comenzará y ahora simplemente no se toleraban –Me adelanto –dijo Butch dirigiéndose hacia el límite de la zona oscura que comenzaba a expandirse -*Bien solo será por esta ocasión después no le tendré que soportar más * -pensó Buttercup siguiendo a Butch el cual había sacado su arma y se disponía en poner en marcha el plan.

CUARTA SINFONÍA DE LA BESTIA Jaula del Destino –dijo seriamente Butch mientras tocaba su flauta y una gran barrera se hacía presente como la primera vez Buttercup se limitaba a observar y repente noto como esto alerto al enemigo quienes se acercaban a gran velocidad para atacar al causante, ella de inmediato tomo su martillo poniéndose en posición de ataque para proseguir con la siguiente parte del plan ser de protección de Butch mientras efectuaba su técnica –continua con tu concierto yo me encargare de tus fans –dijo con una sonrisa ladina Buttercup esto sorprendió a Butch y solo sonrió internamente y prosiguió con su cometido intensificando la melodía para lograr que la barrera se completará y poder mantenerla.

Bien ahora es nuestro turno Boomer –dijo Bubbles preparándose para dar su ataque se elevó un poco dejándose al descubierto y creo muchas burbujas en varias zonas para hacerlas explotar de manera secuencial, esto llamo la atención de la mayoría de estas criaturas comenzando así la fase dos del plan.

En la zona de Buttercup y Butch parecían ya haber notado su plan y estas criaturas se comenzaban a acumular en esta zona a pesar de los intentos de la otra pareja por llamar su atención –hay demasiados de ellos –dijo Buttercup manteniéndolos al margen fuera del rango de Butch –*maldición a este pasó no podré completar la barrera que se supone que están haciendo los otros* -pensó Butch mientras observaba como Buttercup hacía hasta lo imposible por mantener el plan en pie y noto como el cansancio se hacía evidente en el rostro de Buttercup y comprendió la fuente del problema de ambos ya que habían malgasto fuerzas de manera tonta durante su enfrentamiento -*si esto continúa así Buttercup no será capaz ni de defenderse así misma* -pensó.

Brick –dijo Blossom llamando la atención de este.

Si ya lo note también hay algo inusual en esta ocasión –dijo bajando su nivel –si esto sigue así debemos pasar al plan B.

Entiendo –dijo Blossom asintiendo.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUBBLES Y BOOMER.

¡Bubbles no está funcionando se están acumulando en la zona en donde esta Butch y Buttercup! –dijo Boomer mientras destruía a varias de las criaturas que eran atraídas por las explosiones de Bubbles.

En ese caso cambiare un poco el plan –dijo Bubbles poniéndose seria –Boomer hasta aún lado debo concentrarme y procura no acercarte a mi durante unos 4 segundos después de haber lanzado mi ataque –dijo Bubbles mientras tomaba posición para su ataque.

Está bien pero si pasa algo no dudare en acercarme, mientras te daré tiempo –dijo Boomer tomando una distancia considerable.

Estela de luz dame claridad –dice Bubbles cerrando sus ojos haciendo brilla su arma de la cuál de inmediato se emite una gran luz que si se ve directamente es cegadora haciendo que el panorama se vuelva claro por un lapso de 3 segundos, pero eso no era la única sorpresa aquellas criaturas fueron atraídas por esta luz dirigiéndose en su mayoría de inmediato hacia Bubbles lo cuál era alarmante ya que el sentido de la vista no servía ante esta técnica, las criaturas eran atraídas por la luz y el sonido y solo atacaban por instinto así que no demoró ni medio segundo en que Bubbles estuviera rodeada por este ejército abominable, por el contrario Boomer no podía ver lo que estaba pasando así que con su sentido del oído se dio cuenta de la situación y de inmediato se puso en frente de Bubbles para defenderla a toda costa –Bubbles estamos rodeados –dijo en un grito Boomer

No esto es malo se salieron del plan esto afecta a la siguiente fase –dijo Brick colocándose en pie para ir hacia allá maldición no puedo ver nada –decía intentando visualizar algo del panorama.

Brick espera un momento –dijo sosteniéndolo –confiemos en Bubbles ella no es del tipo que toma iniciativas tiene que tener algún plan –dijo con determinación Blossom

Está bien –dijo Brick haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Blossom.

Volviendo con Butch y Buttercup.

Butch no veo nada, ¿Cómo estás tú? –dijo Buttercup

Estoy bien concéntrate a tu izquierda aún tenemos invitados y no están nada feliz –dijo Butch con sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba concentrándose en percibir el aroma de aquellas criaturas – ¿a mi izquierda? –Dijo Buttercup girando hacia su izquierda para hacer cualquier ataque - ¡Buttercup cuidado! –dijo Butch al notar como un aroma se dirigía muy rápido hacia Buttercup la cual no tenía mucho tiempo de poder responder apropiadamente por lo que tuvo que hacer un ataque de inmediato –TERCERA SINFONÍA Cementerio de piedra –dijo Butch volviendo piedra a aquella criatura antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Buttercup después de ese ataque todo se volvió a oscurecer devolviéndole la visión a ambos, Buttercup de inmediato giro su mirada hacia Butch y lo vio hincarse en el suelo al parecer también estaba en su límite – Butch eres un idiota solo tienes que enfocarte en la barrera deja de malgastar energía –dijo Buttercup enojada mientras se acerca a él-

A mí nadie me dice que puedo o no puedo hacer –dijo Butch con una sonrisa algo agitada mientras se volvió a colocar de pie- además solo debo mantener la barrera puedo hacerlo no es la gran cosa –dijo dándole menos importancia al asunto -¿tú? –Dijo Buttercup mirando hacia el suelo dejando expectante a Butch –no tienes remedio deja de hacerte el cool en una situación como esta aquí si puedes morir que no lo entiendes –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y que si muero así ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo más –dijo Butch desviando la mirada haciendo que Buttercup le propinará una bofetada haciendo que este reaccionara de manera defensiva tomando el brazo de Buttercup aplicándole una llave para que no se mueva- mira muñequita no te creas con el derecho de golpearme cuando se te plazca –dijo de manera severa Butch –es la única forma –dijo Buttercup sin inmutarse ante el dolor – ¿de qué hablas? –dijo Butch

Dije qué es la única forma en que podemos estar cerca, no conozco otra manera para acercarme a ti –dijo Buttercup mientras miraba al suelo –tú y yo solo sabemos pelear y es en lo único que somos buenos por lo tanto lo único que tenemos en común si no puedo ser capaz de tocarte nunca más ese vínculo desaparecería también así que por eso no te atrevas a decir cosas como que no te importa morir, porque si mueres seré las más fuerte del planeta y no tendré ningún rival digno de mi –dijo Buttercup dejando a Butch atónito ante esto, el cual la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola en un abrazo –mira tú que boca más pesada que tienes, solo me haces cabrear y luego simplemente me haces ver como tonto por sentirme así, es un mal momento para decir esa sarta de estupideces emocional así que primero encarguémonos de nuestros espectadores creo que el pequeño teatro los atrajo un poco pero dudo que les llegase al corazón –dijo soltando a Buttercup - ¿lista nena? –dijo riendo levemente

Yo nací lista pedazo de burro –dijo Buttercup preparándose para atacar.

Es hora de que sientan el temor de verdad –dijo Butch entonando su siguiente ataque.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BUBBLES Y BOOMER

Bien Boomer creo que ya podemos avanzar –dijo tomando del cuello del traje a Boomer y volando a la mayor velocidad que ella podía –Bubbles yo puedo volar solo –dijo deshaciéndose del agarre luego vio como Bubbles miraba hacía el centro de reunión de aquellas criaturas y creo de nuevo un montón de burbujas explosivas – bien es hora de culminar con nuestra parte –dijo volviendo a crear esas explosiones sucesivas.

Wow Bubbles funciona –dijo Boomer observando como las criaturas perseguían el sonido –han comenzado a alejarse de la zona de Butch y Buttercup.

Eso es bueno –dijo Bubbles y de repente esta perdió su transformación comenzando a descender de inmediato pero Boomer se dio cuenta y la tomo justo a tiempo buscando algún lugar en donde esconderse. –Rayos este no es un buen momento para desmayarse Bubbles –dijo Boomer.

A partir de ahora el plan comenzaba a tener sentido lo cual significaba que el turno de Brick y Blossom había llegado, averigüemos que pasará con todos nuestros héroes en el siguiente capítulo *me dio flojera continuar así que lo dejo hasta aquí*

* * *

Bien sin nada más que decir o argumentar me despido nos leemos pronto y no se aburran que si la terminare ya no me falta mucho para lograr mi final, el cual ya lo tengo por cierto solo que me da flojera crear el desenlace y todo pero de todas formas llegare a hasta el fin.


	21. Mis Sentimientos por ti

Hola mis queridos lectores me ausente de nuevo por un tiempo pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo no crean que me olvidare de la historia si la voy a terminar porque yo no retrocedo a mi palabra, sin más que decirles espero que gusten de este capítulo y aquí dejare la explicación de porqué Bubbles perdió su transformación sintiéndose debilitada, sin más que argumentar les dejo aquí la actualización.

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP.21 Mis sentimientos por ti.**

(Habitación de Boomer)

La luz tenue de una lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de dicha habitación, dejaba una visión angustiante para Bubbles, quien en ese momento se encontraba cuidando a Boomer, quien había quedado inconsciente por el impacto directo del ataque de Butch, a pesar de que el Profesor le dijo a Bubbles que no era nada grave, que Boomer solo necesitaba reposar un poco, Bubbles seguía al lado de Boomer para cuando este despertase ella estar a su lado y explicarle todo, por si estuviese confundido.

Boomer no tenías que haber hecho eso –murmuro Bubbles tomando entre sus manos una de las mano de Boomer- Boomer tuviste suerte de que no era una batalla con el enemigo de lo contrario no…. sé que…Boomer ton...to –las lágrimas de Bubbles corrían por sus mejillas cayendo entre sus manos y humedeciendo levemente la de Boomer, ella se sentía culpable del estado de Boomer quería hacer algo al respecto pero se sentía impotente, al no ser de ayuda, solo quería que todos pudieran llevarse bien, pero por confiarse en que lo podría lograr sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bajo su guardia y el que pago por su descuido fue Boomer –Lo siento Boomer prometo que no volverá a pasar –decía entre sollozos, de repente una luz en su cinturón comenzó a intensificarse creando un segundo cegador ante los ojos expectantes de Bubbles que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos, cuando esta luz disminuyo su intensidad, Bubbles de inmediato diviso el lugar era un sitio blanco totalmente vacío, estaba algo aterrada por esto pero camino a través del lugar -¿Dónde me encuentro ahora?, se supone que estaba con Boomer –murmuró mientras avanzaba con sus manos cerradas en puño oprimiendo levemente su pecho, intentando protegerse de algo que no entiende –¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Repetía mientras seguía caminando –Vaya así que tú eres la primera en llegar aquí –dijo una voz masculina que transmitía serenidad, al escuchar esta voz Bubbles de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino esa voz, se encontró con un hombre de estatura alta, su cabellera rubia tiene tonalidades doradas y la tiene desordenada, sus ojos son verdes.

(POV MIYAKO/BUBBLES)

Hace unos instantes me encontraba con Boomer en la habitación, pero todo el escenario cambio, volviéndose un lugar vacío y de color blanco, camine algo temerosa en este lugar en busca de una salida de pronto una voz ajena provino detrás de mí voltee de inmediato y me encontré con un hombre el cuál sonreía de manera amigable, era la primera vez que lo veía asi que no me sentía muy segura del todo.

¿Por qué esa expresión? –dijo sonriendo amablemente – tranquila no soy tu enemigo más bien estoy aquí para ayudarte a entender ciertas cosas –dijo él mientras extendía su mano, enseñándome una silla, dándome la señal de que tomará asiento, solo me senté mientras lo observaba, y decidí hablar una vez que me había sentado –Ah Hola yo soy… -me interrumpió con una sonrisa- Miyako/Bubbles y supongo que deseas saber ¿en dónde estás? –cediéndome la palabra ahora a mí.

Si ese es mi nombre, y también deseo saber ¿Qué lugar es este? –digo mirándolo.

Bien te lo explicaré Bubbles, verás ahora te encuentras en el Lifeless –dijo el de manera seria borrando su sonrisa.

¿Lifeless? –repetí con curiosidad por aquel nombre.

Correcto Bubbles este lugar se llama Lifeless, yo soy el guardián del Lifeless, te explicaré la función de este lugar y porque tiene este aspecto –dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa de nuevo, yo solo me límite a escuchar todo lo que me iba a decir –El Lifeless es el comienzo de todo antes de la vida no había nada, en este lugar que parece vacío existe la energía, la energía es usada por ustedes –dijo mirándome de manera gentil –los seres vivos consumen energía y toda esa energía que hay en su dimensión proviene del Lifeless –dijo extendiendo un poco sus brazos en forma horizontal haciendo mención al Lifeless –pero ustedes no pueden almacenar la energía por siempre necesitan eliminarla es por eso que hay otra dimensión que se llama El Null, en esta termina todo lo que tuvo comienzo alguna vez, bueno no te voy a confundir con todo esto, en fin digamos que tú eres un ser especial –dijo mirándome de nuevo a mí –posees la energía pura o como ustedes les dicen lo rayos Z blanco –suspiro por un momento- ustedes necesitan aprender a usar esta energía de manera correcta y esto se logra a través de la sincronización de la energía pura –después de decir eso chasqueo sus dedos y los cuerpos de Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Butch y Boomer aparecieron en unos asientos, pero todos se encontraban dormidos, yo lo mire de inmediato buscando una explicación, a lo cual el solo sonrío dispuesto a dármela –ustedes poseen la energía pura cada una especial individualmente pero cuando todas estas se juntan crean la séptima energía llamada Determinación, este es el resultado de la sincronización de energías puras –estaba confundida no estaba entendiendo el punto- Pareces no estar entendiéndome, pero te lo pondré de esta manera ustedes poseen las seis energías, una vez sincronizadas las seis, obtienen la Determinación, tu eres la primera en interactuar en el Lifeless, lo que significa que has logrado sincronizar tu energía de una manera correcta o más bien has deseado algo bueno –dijo el sonriendo y señalo a Boomer- ahora mismo ellos se encuentran dormidos en esta dimensión porque no han logrado sincronizar su energía pura, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo harán, actualmente ustedes están enfrentándose a un enemigo en común que los ha hecho reunirse en un grupo algo fragmentado, tú has logrado superar esto, gracias a tu Amabilidad esa es la energía que rige en ti –dijo con una sonrisa- es por eso que has sido la primera porque tienes el don de aceptar a quien sea en tu vida, dejando de un lado lo que pudo haber hecho en el pasado –se acercó a mí y toco levemente mi cabeza alejándose otra vez y abrió paso dejándome ver a los chicos que estaban durmiendo en aquellas sillas –estas aquí porque deseas hacer algo al respecto por tu amigo ¿verdad? –yo lo mire con incredulidad ya que él sabía mucho al respecto.

Disculpe –dije llamando su atención- usted sabe ¿quién es la persona contra la que nos enfrentamos? –dicho esto note como él hizo una expresión nostálgica y negó levemente.

Lo lamento por el momento no puedo darte tanta información tu tiempo aquí está por terminar así que debes cumplir con tu objetivo ahora, ahora que has sincronizado tu energía aunque de una manera inconsciente puedes acceder al Lifeless, supongo que aún no la dominas pero pronto podrás entender cómo funciona, lo que te trajo aquí fue tu deseo creciente de poder ayudar a tu compañero de equipo a que se recuperase pronto, ahora mismo él está debilitado y tú puedes brindarle algo de tu energía, lo cual ayudara en el proceso de sanación de su cuerpo material en tu dimensión.

Espere un momento –dije calmadamente mientras lo miro- ¿yo no sé cómo hacer eso?, ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible, pero si es posible por favor enséñeme ¿cómo? Yo quiero que Boomer mejore pronto –dije un tanto temblorosa –a lo cual el solo cerró levemente sus ojos y los dirigió hacia mí de nuevo.

Solo debes ir con él –la respuesta la hallarás cuando limites esa lejanía que los separa –dijo esto último y desapareció, en aquel lugar solo quedaron dos asientos uno estaba vacío y en el otro se encontraba Boomer, los demás desaparecieron junto con aquel hombre, de inmediato me acerque a Boomer y tome sus manos entre las mías –Boomer por favor despierta –dije mientras acerque su mano hasta mis labios besándola levemente y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de mí, deslizándose por mis mejillas humedeciéndolas una vez más, de pronto sentí que tu mano se movió un poco entre las mías y de este enlace una pequeña luz destello ,muriendo en el asiento vacío, lentamente sin soltar la mano de Boomer me acerque a aquel asiento, había algo que me incitaba a que me sentará, así que me senté en aquel asiento mientras sostenía con una de mis manos la de Boomer lo observe desde ahí y nuestras manos se encontraban enlazadas en ese momento –Boomer ayúdame a eliminar esta distancia entre nosotros por favor no me dejes sola en este lugar –dije mientras lo observaba desde aquel asiento, sentí una conexión especial al momento de sostener la mano de Boomer y note como me debilitaba un poco, entonces entendí que en ese momento yo estaba compartiendo mi energía con él –poco a poco caí en un profundo sueño, aquel lugar que era blanco y vacío ahora fue reemplazado por la oscuridad total.

¡Bubbles! –a la lejanía escuchaba mi nombre y sentía como mi cuerpo era sacudido levemente, comencé a abrir mis ojos de a poco intentando divisar al que me llamaba con insistencia, cuando desperté totalmente me encontré con la mirada de Boomer -¡Bubbles! –Volvió a decir con una sonrisa –No despertabas así que me asuste un poco –dijo el mirándome, por reflejo solo me abalance hacía él abrazándolo de inmediato -¿Bubbles que sucede? – me pregunto el a causa de mi repentino acto.

Boomer cuanto lo siento, por mi culpa tú…. –iba a continuar pero Boomer me apartó tomándome por los hombros y me miro de manera seria algo inusual en él.

No lo vuelvas a decir de nuevo, escúchame Bubbles, esa fue mi decisión, así que no digas que fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? –decía seriamente Boomer.

De acuerdo –me limite a decir.

Bubbles hay algo que debo confesarte y no puedo esperar más para decírtelo –decía con cierta seguridad, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla delicadamente, este acto hizo que me sonrojara y me vi obligada a mirarle directamente a los ojos –Bubbles yo no puedo ocultar más esto que siento -*no puede ser posible es una confesión* -fue lo primero que paso por mis pensamientos podía sentir claramente el latir de mi corazón –no tengo conocimiento de lo que tu sientas por mi pero por lo menos yo quisiera que fueras consciente de lo que yo siento –continuaba diciendo mientras el rubor en mis mejillas se intensificaba el parecía sumido en sus propias palabras como para notarlo –yo llegue a desarrollar este sentimiento inconscientemente por ti a medida que nos enfrentábamos, decidí suprimirlo y negarme a aceptarlo porque creí que era incorrecto e imposible, además sentía que era un tipo de traición hacia mis hermanos pero supongo que ya no me importa más porque el vivir a diario con este sentimiento sin poder exteriorizarlo de alguna manera me duele y es por eso que quería que la razón de mi sentir me liberara un poco de esta agonía con solo escucharme decir lo siguiente Bubbles yo …. es..toy enamorado de ti –a lo que dijo esto note como una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro mientras me observaba no parecía interesado en mi respuesta solo quería que yo fuese consciente de sus sentimientos, pero yo también tenía algo que confesarle así que no pude articular palabras y mis lágrimas una vez más se hacían presente pero estas era diferentes a las anteriores, estaba feliz por aquellas palabras y él solo intento secar mis lágrimas –lo lamento Bubbles no quería hacerte sentir mal podemos seguir siendo amigos no es como si yo quisiese que me aceptaras de todo modo porque el sentimiento que tengo es unilateral es algo de lo que ya me convencí hace tiempo –decía el con un deje de tristeza, ya que mis palabras no podían salir por mucho que intentase articular alguna solo pude demostrársele todo con una simple acción de valentía, me abalance hacía él y negué el solo me miraba un tanto sorprendido.

Boomer yo también me siento de la misma manera –logre decir esto, una vez articulado esto sentí como mis labios fueron prisioneros de un gentil y cálido beso, podía sentir que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, el beso hubiese continuado de no ser porque nos tuvimos que separar por la alerta de nuestro cinturones, a esto los dos nos separamos con nuestros totalmente sonrojado y fuimos al llamado de emergencia posponiendo todo el ambiente anteriormente dado.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo nos leemos pronto ahora si voy a seguir escribiendo el próximo para subirlo apenas termine de modificarle algunas cosas bye bye.


End file.
